Le Fils de la Terre
by Accro-aux-mangas
Summary: Un nouvel élève débarque à Poudlard, directement en sixième année. Ce petit blond semble cacher beaucoup de choses. Le Survivant le trouve bien suspect et enquête à son sujet. Seulement, ce qu'il va découvrir est étonnant! Ce Denzil Miller n'est définitivement pas banal.
1. Chapter 1

Je vous présente ma deuxième fiction sur le fandom Harry Potter. Je l'ai écrite en un mois à peine, l'inspiration fusant ! C'était à la base un O-S mais face à la taille du texte, j'ai été obligée de couper en deux pour que cela soit plus simple de la lire.

Donc la coupure est un peu brutale et la reprise dans la deuxième partie un peu spéciale, je m'en excuse d'avance.

En espérant que cette fiction vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

 _(PS : L'utilisation de l'italique est pour l'usage de sorts spécifiques à l'univers d'Harry Potter ainsi que pour les conversations en Fouchelangue.)_

* * *

 **Le Fils de la Terre**

 _Première Partie_

\- Fils de la Terre ! Fils de la Terre ! Cria Firenze dans la forêt, cherchant depuis déjà un moment.

Le centaure continua de crier en parcourant la forêt interdite, cherchant entre la végétation une chevelure blonde éclatante ou n'importe quel pelage d'un beige éclatant. Il avait vraiment de la chance que le fils de la Terre soit le seul à avoir une telle couleur de cheveux, il était beaucoup plus facile de le retrouver quand l'enfant partait se promener.

Le problème cette fois-ci était qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre que l'enfant revienne de lui-même, ils avaient un horaire à respecter. Et en regardant la position du soleil dans le ciel, il accéléra sa recherche, le temps lui manquait.

\- Fils de la Terre ! Nous devons partir maintenant ! L'heure approche ! Montres-toi ! Cria une énième fois Firenze, désespéré de le trouver à temps.

Et alors qu'il allait l'appeler une nouvelle fois, il entendit un hennissement venant d'un peu plus loin, un hennissement qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il alla alors jusqu'à l'origine du son et trouva, enfin, celui qu'il appelait le fils de la Terre.

Au milieu d'une prairie se trouvait un clan de licorne qui jouait au soleil. La blancheur de leur pelage rayonnait sous les rayons de l'astre et faisait ressortir leur côté magique de toute sa puissance, les faisant paraître irréelles.

Il y avait quelques adultes qui se reposaient dans l'herbe ou broutaient tranquillement tandis que les plus jeunes gambadaient joyeusement, se bousculant gentiment en poussant des hennissements de bonheur. Et se trouvait parmi eux, une magnifique licorne au pelage beige dont la couleur brillait encore plus que les autres, elle paraissait encore plus pure, plus éblouissante de beauté, la magie tourbillonnant autour d'elle en de douces vagues.

Firenze sourit devant ce spectacle puis décidant qu'il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps, se dirigea droit vers le fils de la Terre, terrifiant de part sa nature de centaure le clan de licorne qui s'enfuit rapidement, disparaissant entre les arbres de la forêt interdite.

Le fils de la Terre se tourna alors vers lui, lui envoyant un regard noir en poussant un hennissement mécontent.

\- Fils de la Terre, il est l'heure. Tu dois partir accomplir ton destin maintenant. Reprends forme humaine et vas.

Et sous les yeux du centaure, la licorne se métamorphosa doucement, prenant forme d'un magnifique jeune homme. Blond aux yeux bleus, d'une taille respectable d'un mètre soixante-quinze, le port altier et la peau claire, celui nommé le fils de la Terre était incontestablement très beau. Sous le soleil, ses cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient jusqu'en bas du dos étaient presque blanc, sa peau pâle brillait, il semblait irréel et un halo d'une pureté sans égal l'entourait.

Le jeune homme repoussa quelques mèches gênantes dans son dos puis avec une moue ennuyée se tourna vers Firenze.

\- Je suis vraiment obligé ? J'aime tellement vivre dans la forêt, jouer avec les licornes, calmer les loups-garous les nuits de pleine lune, aller avec les hippogriffes faire une balade dans les airs et d'autres choses. Je ne veux pas vivre enfermé entre quatre murs.

\- C'est ta destinée fils de la Terre, tu l'avais accepté, tu te dois de l'accomplir. De plus, tu sais pourtant parfaitement qu'une prophétie ne peut que s'accomplir et qu'il est impossible de l'ignorer, tôt ou tard elle te rattrapera. Autant être bien préparé pour ce qu'il va bientôt arriver. Lui rétorqua le centaure, d'une voix docte.

\- Oui je sais Firenze... Tu me l'as toi-même appris pendant mes cours de divination, je ne suis pas totalement ignare. Oh, je me demandais justement ! Quand je serais dans cette école, tu y enseigneras aussi, de ce fait, je pourrais venir te voir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le blond avec espoir, les yeux brillants.

\- Je suppose que oui... Mais tu devras te montrer très discret, je ne préfère pas que les élèves croient que les centaures aiment les humains, ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Déclara Firenze après un temps d'hésitation.

\- Génial ! S'écria le blond en sautillant de joie pour juste après s'arrêter net et questionner d'une petite voix. Et... Et je pourrais retourner dans la forêt de temps à autres ? Je ne veux pas laisser mes amis trop longtemps.

\- Je dois t'avouer qu'il est préférable que tu n'y ailles pas. Cependant je sais pertinemment que tu ne pourras pas t'en empêcher alors je te conseille d'y aller la nuit et de ne pas te faire voir. Fais-toi plus discret que jamais comme tu sais si bien le faire. Lui répondit en souriant tendrement le centaure en le voyant soupirer de soulagement.

\- Merci ! Alors allons-y avant que je n'arrives trop tard pour utiliser ce moyen de transport appelé train, il faut aussi que j'aille récupérer mes affaires.

\- Bien. Et quand tu rencontreras des humains, tâches de ne pas oublier ton nom d'emprunt.

\- Je sais. J'essayerais de me souvenir que je m'appelles maintenant Denzil Miller mais bon, de toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment un nom à la base... Finit en riant un peu jaune le blond avant de se transformer en licorne et de partir au galop.

Effectivement, celui qui était appelé le fils de la Terre avait été choisi pour accomplir une tâche difficile, son destin avait été scellé le jour de sa naissance quand une prophétie avait été prononcée. La magie elle-même avait fait son choix et un jour, l'enfant, âgé alors seulement d'un an était apparu au milieu du camp des centaures, en pleine nuit, dans la forêt interdite.

Les centaures, fiers de leur capacité quant à pouvoir interpréter l'avenir dans les étoiles, étaient déjà au courant de ce qui allait se passer. Ils étaient donc totalement préparés à l'arrivée de l'enfant. C'est ainsi que débarqua ce petit bambin blond dont ils ne connaissaient ni le nom, ni l'origine.

Et les centaures qui n'aimaient pourtant pas les humains, s'attachèrent rapidement au petit blond qu'ils se mirent à appeler ''le fils de la Terre''. On pourrait même dire qu'ils l'adoraient, de part les pouvoirs qu'il possédait et de part l'affection évidente qu'il arrivait à faire ressentir à chaque animal ou créature qu'il croisait.

C'est ainsi que se passa l'enfance de ''Denzil Miller'', élevé dans la forêt interdite, entouré d'amour, d'amitié. Il y a passa quinze années dans la joie et la bonne humeur, totalement inconscient de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde autour de lui.

Enfin, jusqu'à cette année, l'année de ses seize ans où il allait intégrer la plus grande école de magie de Grande-Bretagne pour accomplir son destin, Poudlard.

 **OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Arrivé sur le quai 9¾ après y avoir transplané, Denzil se dirigea rapidement vers le train du nom de ''Poudlard Express'' et s'installa à toute vitesse dans un compartiment. Il s'assit avec élégance sur la banquette, ramena sa longue tresse sur son torse puis s'accouda à la fenêtre, posant sa tête sur sa main pour observer les gens sur le quai.

Cela impressionnait vraiment le blond de voir autant d'humains concentré dans un même endroit étant donné qu'il avait passé son enfance dans une forêt. Aujourd'hui n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il voyait une telle concentration de sorciers, l'autre fois étant quand il était allé acheter ses fournitures scolaires au chemin de Traverse. Toutefois, il avait intérêt de s'y habituer rapidement parce que dans l'école il y aurait sûrement autant de monde, partout, tout le temps. Apparemment, il allait même devoir partager sa chambre avec d'autres élèves.

Il attendit encore une petite demi-heure avant que tous les élèves soient montés dans le train et que ce dernier ne démarre.

Le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard semblait interminable à Denzil, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il n'avançait pas et qu'il allait rester enfermé dans cette boîte en ferraille jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il commençait lentement mais sûrement à manquer d'air et il avait besoin de toute urgence de sortir d'ici.

Il regarda vite fait dans le couloir qu'il n'y avait personne pour le voir puis s'échina à ouvrir la petite fenêtre de son compartiment. Quand ce fut fait il se transforma en oiseau et prit son envol.

Être enfin dehors, dans les airs, le vent lissant ses plumes était formidable, il fit plusieurs pirouettes puis se décida à suivre quand même le train de près, peut-être même de regarder dans les autres compartiments pour récupérer quelques informations.

Denzil longea alors le train sur toute sa longueur, observant les adolescents interagirent les uns avec les autres mais trouvant que ça ne servait pas à grand chose, il voulut rentrer dans sa cabine. Cependant arrivé à la fenêtre, il la trouva fermée. En fait, d'autres élèves s'étaient installés à sa place. Il pesta un court instant avec de trouver une autre fenêtre ouverte dans le couloir, par laquelle il se faufilant discrètement. Reprenant forme humaine, il se dirigea vers son compartiment, juste avant d'entrer, il se recoiffa rapidement, prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte.

Trois têtes se tournèrent immédiatement dans sa direction et à son grand désarroi, Denzil sentit une légère rougeur lui monter aux joues, il n'avait jamais véritablement parlé avec des humains et cela le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Finalement, resté bloqué à la porte depuis un moment, ce fut une jeune fille brune qui prit la parole.

\- Est-ce que tu es Denzil Miller ? Le questionna-t-elle doucement.

\- Oui. Répondit-il d'une petite voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

\- On est désolé, on s'est permis de s'installer ici, il n'y avait plus de place ailleurs et comme tu n'étais pas là.

\- Ah... Euh... C'est pas grave. Conclut-il en s'asseyant sur la banquette.

Une lourd silence gêné s'installa ensuite, les quatre adolescents s'observant du coin de l'œil sans savoir quoi dire. Puis de nouveau, la brune aux longs cheveux bouclés reprit la parole.

\- Je suis terriblement confuse, on connaît ton nom parce qu'il est marqué sur ta valise mais on ne s'est pas présenté. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, à côté de moi, c'est Ron Weasley et à tes côtés, c'est Harry Potter. Enchanté de te rencontrer.

\- Moi de même. Répondit doucement Denzil.

\- Et sinon, on ne t'a jamais vu auparavant, que viens-tu faire à Poudlard ? Continua Hermione sur sa lancée de questions, vraiment intriguée par la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

\- Je viens passer mes deux dernières années de scolarité à Poudlard et aussi passer mes examens. Je n'arrives que pour la sixième année parce qu'avant j'étudiais chez moi.

\- C'est vrai ?! Mais ça se passait comment en fait ? Moi j'aurais pas pu étudier chez moi, rester tout le temps avec mes parents ! Puis ça doit pas être facile pour se faire des amis en plus ! S'exclama Ron, profondément choqué.

\- En réalité, j'ai beaucoup d'amis et j'ai aussi beaucoup aimé ne pas avoir à partir de chez moi pour étudier. J'ai eu de très bons professeur à domicile et je pense que mon niveau n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Je pense même réussir à passer mes BUSES en même temps que ma sixième année sans trop de difficultés. Finit Denzil en souriant fièrement.

\- Ça va te faire bizarre alors de vivre en internat dans une école aussi grande. Je compatis, vraiment. Conclut Ron en hochant la tête à plusieurs reprises, les yeux fermés et les bras croisés.

\- Je verrais bien, je n'ai pas le choix, mes parents vont devoir voyager pour leur travail dans les années à venir alors il valait mieux pour moi que j'intègre une école plutôt que de rester seul à la maison pendant des mois. Mentit Denzil sans aucune honte.

Le fils de la Terre n'aimait pas trop le fait de devoir mentir mais Firenze lui avait affirmé qu'il fallait d'abord qu'il en apprenne le plus possible sur le cours des événements pour pouvoir réaliser la prophétie avant de dire la vérité aux autres. Bien que, quand il avait raconté toute cette histoire au directeur pour s'inscrire, celui-ci avait eut une tête et un sourire qui ne lui avait rien dit qui vaille, comme si l'homme savait déjà tout. Ce qui était extrêmement perturbant comme sensation.

Quand il revint dans la conversation, Hermione se mit immédiatement à le questionner de nouveau mais cette fois-ci sur les études, lui demandant sa matière préférée et s'étonnant grandement en apprenant que c'était le soin aux créatures magiques. Puis ils parlèrent de métamorphose et la discussion s'éternisa jusqu'à l'arrivée du train, arrêt où les deux autres garçons se réveillèrent enfin de leur sieste. De toute évidence, ces deux-là n'appréciaient pas les conversations autour des études, cela avait eu l'effet d'une bonne potion de sommeil sur eux.

Ils se séparèrent à la descente du train, le trio allant jusqu'aux calèches tirées par des sombrals et quant à lui, il devait rejoindre un professeur qui lui expliquerait comment son arrivée allait se passer. Il fit un discret signe de main joint d'un sourire à deux sombrals qu'il connaissait bien puis rejoignit, non un professeur mais le directeur lui-même qui l'attendait à l'écart et lui faisait un petit signe.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tout lui fut expliqué et une heure plus tard il attendait devant les portes de la Grande Salle pour qu'il puisse, à son tour, être réparti dans une maison.

Il avait rapidement apprit qu'il y avait une maison pour les courageux, Griffondor, une maison pour les rusés, Serpentard, une maison pour ceux qui ont soif de savoir, Serdaigle et pour il ne savait plus quelle qualité, Poussouffle.

En un fugace résumé, c'était l'idée globale et il se demandait bien où il allait passer ses deux prochaines années.

Il aimait apprendre, il était plutôt courageux, enfin, il ne se sentait pas lâche, et la ruse, ça le connaissait. Il n'avait pas trop le choix s'il voulait pouvoir se balader tranquillement dans la forêt sans un centaure le suivant à la trace pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Denzil entendait de grandes acclamations dans la salle, beaucoup de bruit de conversations et ça le stressait énormément de savoir qu'il allait passer tout seul devant absolument **toute** l'école. Puis il y eut un immense silence qui dura un certain temps et enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui.

Il déglutit difficilement, leva fièrement la tête, réajusta rapidement sa tenue puis enfin, il passa les portes et avança entre les rangées sans oser regarder qui que ce soit jusqu'à l'estrade où il prit place sur un tabouret, un professeur déposant ce que Dumbledore avait nommé le ''choixpeau'', sur sa tête.

Brusquement, il entendit une voix dans sa tête et se retint de justesse de sursauter.

\- Oh, tu es beaucoup plus vieux que les autres. Normalement, je répartie des enfants de onze ans, pas plus. Cela va être plus compliqué de te placer. D'ailleurs je dirais même extrêmement difficile... Tu as un goût prononcé pour les études, l'apprentissage de toutes choses, tu aimes aussi beaucoup jouer des tours à ce que je vois. Tu es orgueilleux mais aussi altruiste et courageux, juste, loyal, patient. Tu possèdes énormément de qualités mais aussi quelques défauts, forcément.

\- Hé !

Encore un long moment passa, Denzil ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il avait ce chapeau sur la tête mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures.

\- Néanmoins je dois avouer, que pour la première fois depuis que j'ai été créé, je suis incapable de te répartir. Annonça soudainement le chapeau.

\- Quoi ?! Il se passe quoi dans ce cas-là ? S'étonna le blond.

\- Choisis toi-même.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Choisis par toi-même quelle maison tu voudrais intégrer. Je ne peux pas le faire puisque chaque maison te conviendrait alors je te laisses choisir. Mais je peux tout de même t'aider si tu le souhaites. Répondit, légèrement amer, le choixpeau.

\- Je vois. Et... Je me demandais, vous lisez dans mon esprit pour savoir quelle maison me conviendrait le mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Alors vous êtes au courant quant à mon destin et ce que je dois accomplir ? S'enquit Denzil.

\- Oui, tu vas accomplir de grandes choses fils de la Terre.

\- Cette appellation me manquait presque. Dit doucement le blond, un sourire en coin. Et donc, à votre avis, quelle maison serait la mieux pour que je mène ma mission à bien ?

\- Pour glaner les informations dont tu as besoin, c'est cela ? Pour cela, les Poufssouffles sont bien trop loyaux pour dénoncer les autres aux inconnus, je te déconseille donc cette maison. Pour les Serdaigles, ils aiment tout savoir mais je ne sais pas s'ils partageront ces informations si facilement. Quand aux Serpentards, il faut être rusé pour en apprendre plus chez eux mais certaines personnes y parlent facilement. Et enfin, les Griffondors... Il faudra que tu gagnes leur confiance pour qu'ils parlent, le chemin sera long. Ils sont méfiants, il te faudra faire attention. Cependant, l'accès à cette maison te sera très utile pour la suite des événements, les Griffondors te seront d'une grande aide dans ton combat et si tu choisis les Serpentards, la guerre entre ces deux maisons te sera défavorable.

\- Je vois. Le choix est très difficile, je ne sais vraiment pas quelle maison serait la mieux même si tout me pousse vers Griffondor. J'hésite grandement. Je ne sais pas ! Franchement j'en sais rien ! Toutes les maisons pourraient m'être utiles ! Mince ! Que faire ? Il me faudrait des contacts partout ! Aide-moi Choixpeau... Choisis pour moi ! Finit Denzil d'une voix pratiquement suppliante.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais annoncer ta maison à la Grande Salle. Tu es prêt à être le centre d'attention j'espère ? Cette annonce va être une première pour Poudlard. Elle va en désorienter plus d'un mais te sera sûrement favorable.

Et sans laisser le temps à Denzil d'argumenter plus longtemps avec lui, le choixpeau sortit de sa torpeur, se redressa pour s'adresser à la Grande Salle après plus d'une heure de silence.

Tous se tournèrent comme un seul homme pour écouter, enfin, le verdict du choixpeau, car jamais autant de temps n'avait été prit pour une répartition.

Le silence le plus complet prit possession de la salle quand le chapeau se mit à parler.

« Pour la première fois depuis la création de Poudlard, je suis dans l'incapacité la plus complète de répartir ce jeune homme dans une maison en particulier. En conséquence de quoi, j'annonce que Denzil Miller, appartient à **toutes les maisons** ! »

Et le silence dura, dura, dura, jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion de cris, d'exclamations et de discussions envahissent l'espace. C'était vraiment une grande première dans l'histoire de la plus grande école magique de Grande-Bretagne, les élèves n'en revenaient pas et parlaient tous les uns avec les autres pour savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Comment était-il possible qu'un élève appartienne à toutes les maisons en même temps ? C'était impensable. Tout allait devoir changer pour que le blond puisse aller dans les quatre maisons. Où allait-il dormir ? Comment allait-il être noté ? A quelle table devait-il manger? Quelle décoration allait orner son uniforme ? A quelle maison iraient les points qui lui seraient donné ou enlevé ?

Ce fut la pagaille parmi les élèves et encore plus parmi les professeurs qui ne savaient plus quoi faire, ni que dire aux élèves, c'était une annonce qui déboussolait tout le monde, sans exceptions, même Dumbledore, assit sur le siège directorial avait perdu son sourire amusé et semblait réfléchir intensément.

Quand le bruit devint beaucoup trop intense, le directeur se leva, se lança un _sonorus_ et demanda le silence.

\- Je comprends très bien votre désarroi, chers élèves. Toutefois nous ne pouvons contredire la décision du choixpeau. A ce jour, c'est une grande première, les professeurs et moi-même allons organiser une réunion pour discuter des formalités et nous vous donnerons vos réponses au plus tôt. En attendant, il est grand temps pour nous tous de dîner après cette longue attente. Monsieur Miller, rejoignez la maison que vous voulez pour dîner, faites-en de même pour le dortoir, nous verrons demain pour les détails. Clarifia le directeur à tous avant de reprendre place et de faire servir le repas.

Le professeur McGonagall enleva le choixpeau de la tête de Denzil, celui-ci pu alors se relever et descendre l'estrade mais se retrouva bloqué devant toutes les tables, se demandant à laquelle s'asseoir. Il se souvint alors des trois adolescents avec qui il avait discuté dans le train et chercha activement la longue chevelure bouclée et brune d'Hermione pour la rejoindre.

Il la trouva enfin à la table des Griffondors et lui demandant d'un regard s'il pouvait venir, s'approcha des trois amis. Elle lui répondit d'un grand sourire enthousiaste qui lui réchauffa le cœur et enfin il prit place à ses côtés, désespérément gêné du regard fixe de tout le monde braqué sur sa personne.

\- Et bien, c'est définitivement une première ! Tu as réussi à attirer encore plus l'attention que Harry pour ta répartition et ce n'est pas une chose facile, après tout, il est tout de même le Survivant ! Rit-elle en se moquant de son amie qui lui donna un faible coup à l'épaule en représailles.

\- Le Survivant ? Quel surnom étrange. S'étonna Denzil.

Et alors que les conversations avaient légèrement repris depuis qu'il s'était installé, à cette phrase, le silence reprit aussi sec.

Denzil Miller ne pouvait pas parler sérieusement !? Qui n'avait pas entendu parler de Harry Potter ? Surtout depuis que Voldemort avait reprit ses forces et que la guerre faisait rage à l'extérieur !

\- Tu rigoles hein, Denzil ?... Tu n'as jamais entendu de parler de Harry Potter ? Tu sais, avec la guerre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le fait qu'il est survécu à l'Avada Kadavra quand il n'avait qu'un an. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé au cours de ces cinq dernières années, ici-même, à Poudlard, les mangemorts et tout le reste ! S'exclama Hermione, incrédule.

\- Euh... Non, jamais. Couina le blond, conscient que le moment était important et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse de gaffes.

\- MAIS COMMENT C'EST POSSIBLE ?! Cria Hermione, perdant ses moyens, exprimant la pensée de tous par la même occasion.

\- Bah euh, c'est que... Enfin... Bafouilla le blond, perdant complètement ses moyens, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

Le blond s'arrêta dans ses bégaiements qui ne menaient à rien et souffla pour se calmer. Constatant l'agitation des personnes autour de lui, il se concentra sur sa magie pour envoyer une vague de magie apaisante à tous, voulant rapidement déclencher la bombe qui n'allait pas manquer d'exploser.

\- J'ai vécu toute ma vie coupé du monde alors je ne sais absolument rien de ce qu'il se passe ici. J'ai grandi avec mon clan dans un territoire reculé d'Angleterre, les enseignements que j'ai reçu venaient des membres du clan et ils ne prennent jamais de nouvelles du monde extérieur alors voilà... Il doit sûrement se passer des choses importantes par ici pour que vous ayez une telle réaction mais mon style de vie fait que je sais rien concernant Harry Potter ou la guerre dont tu viens de me parler Hermione. Raconta-t-il doucement avec des semi-vérités. Arès tout, les habitants de la forêt interdite savaient ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, bien évidemment, mais ils n'avaient jamais voulu lui dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je... Je vois, c'est... c'est incroyable... Mais j'y penses ! Tu m'as dis que tes parents étaient partis en mission pour leur travail et que c'est pour cela que tu venais à Poudlard. Comment ne peuvent-ils par être au courant pour la guerre alors ? Se souvint Hermione.

\- Bah... Ils sont fournisseurs de potions et d'ingrédients rares qu'ils cultivent chez nous, ils ne sont pas obligés de se tenir au courant des événements pour ça et là, ils sont partis parcourir le monde pour trouver de nouveaux ingrédients pour leur essais de potions. Et comme je dois passer mes examens, ils ont pensés que ce serait mieux que je viennes ici. Inventa Denzil, content que ses explications tiennent la route.

\- D'accord... Enfin bon, étant donné ce qu'il se trame dehors, il faudra absolument que je t'expliques les tenants et aboutissements de cette guerre pour que tu connaisses les risques. Conclut Hermione, toujours abasourdie.

\- Ouais voilà, maintenant vous pouvez retourner à vos assiettes vous autres ! S'exclama Ron, n'aimant pas spécialement ce silence de mort.

Le fils de la Terre soupira longuement mentalement à la suite de cela, la situation avait été vraiment compliquée et il était sûr et certain que ce genre de phénomène allait se reproduire de nombreuses fois à l'avenir. Ce fait avéré le fatiguait d'avance.

Reprenant à la conversation, il arriva pile au moment où Hermione lui demandait s'il voulait qu'elle lui présente les professeurs, question à laquelle il répondit par un hochement de tête affirmatif.

\- De gauche à droite, il y a d'abord le professeur de divination, Sibylle Trelawney qui travaille en collaboration depuis l'année dernière avec un centaure nommé Firenze. Mais il n'est présent dans le château que pour les cours sinon il vit dans la forêt interdite. Après il y a le professeur de potions, Severus Rogue, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Remus Lupin, le professeur de vol, Rolanda Bibine, le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques, Rubeus Hagrid, le professeur de métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall, le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, le professeur d'astronomie Aurora Sinistra, le professeur de sortilèges, Filius Flitwick, le professeur de botanique, Pomona Chourave. Il y a aussi l'infirmière, Pompom Pomfresh, le professeur d'arithmancie, Septima Vector, le professeur d'étude des moldus, Charity Burbage et enfin le professeur d'étude des runes, le professeur Bathsheba Babbling. Voilà, tu auras cours avec la plupart d'entre eux mais en fonction de tes options, tu n'auras pas de cours avec certains. Finit Hermione tout sourire, attendant avec impatience de savoir quelles options il allait prendre.

\- Merci Hermione, je prends note.

Denzil était content de pouvoir mettre des noms sur tous ces visages mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'inquiétait grandement au sujet du professeur Remus Lupin. Il pouvait sentir que celui-ci était un loup-garou et il allait devoir redoubler de prudence pour que celui-ci ne remarque rien à son sujet.

D'ailleurs si ce professeur enseignait à Poudlard depuis plusieurs années, il était étonné de ne pas l'avoir croisé dans la forêt durant les pleines lunes sous sa forme lupine. Enfin, c'était plutôt une chance dans le cas présent mais c'était étonnant tout de même, il allait devoir se renseigner aussi pour cela. Il ne supportait pas de savoir qu'un loup-garou pouvait souffrir pendant ses transformations.

Le repas continua encore quelques instants avant qu'il ne commence vraiment à se faire tard et que le couvre-feu approche à grand pas, amenant ainsi la Grande Salle à se vider de ses occupants pour qu'ils rejoignent leurs dortoirs. Denzil se décida, quant à lui, à dormir cette nuit chez les Griffondors et il fut informé que ses affaires avaient été installées en conséquence.

Il suivit donc le groupe de Griffondors guidé par leur préfet jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame, situé au septième étage et protégé par un mot de passe, qui se trouvait être pour l'instant, ''Mimbulus Mimbletonia''.

Il suivit ensuite les sixièmes années jusqu'à leur dortoir et put alors découvrir que ses camarades de dortoir n'étaient autres que Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longdubat, Seamus Finngan et Dean Thomas, les personnes avec qui il avait discuté à table.

Denzil parcourut la pièce des yeux, la trouvant chaleureuse et confortable bien qu'un peu trop rouge et or à son goût. Il préférait les couleurs pour lui. Il n'aimait pas non plus cette manie qu'avaient les escaliers de bouger selon leur bon vouloir, il ne passerait définitivement pas toutes ses nuits, s'il le pouvait bien sûr, dans les dortoirs des Griffondors.

\- Alors, comment tu trouves Denzil ? Lui demanda Ron avec un grand sourire. Sympa hein ? En plus on a une super vue sur le parc.

\- Les couleurs sont un peu trop criardes pour moi mais l'ambiance est chaleureuse et familiale, c'est agréable.

\- Tu te feras rapidement aux couleurs, au bout de quelques temps on y fait même plus gaffe. Rit Seamus de son lit, vautré dessus.

\- C'est les couleurs de notre maison quoi, c'est normal, c'est pareil pour les autres. Jaune et noir chez Poufsouffle, bleu et bronze pour Serdaigle, et vert et argent pour les Serpentards. Conclut Dean en défaisant sa valise tranquillement.

\- J'aime bien les couleurs de Serdaigle, j'irai voir leurs dortoirs demain... C'est pas pour vous offenser hein ! Mais si j'ai pas à monter sept étages plusieurs fois par jour, ça m'arrangerait. Dit Denzil gêné, se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, défaisant sa longue tresse au passage.

\- T'inquiètes pas va, t'es pas que Griffondor donc je pense qu'on peut rien y faire. S'exclama Ron en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, le dépassant pour se vautrer à son tour sur son lit.

Le blond souffla de soulagement, toujours dérangé par l'idée farfelue du choixpeau, les répercutions lui tombant encore dessus en cet instant.

Allant jusqu'à son lit, il s'assit en tailleurs dessus avec élégance puis décida de s'occuper de ses cheveux, il devait les brosser et défaire cette tresse qui ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il tira sur l'élastique, libérant sa chevelure blonde et d'un geste négligeant de la main, invoqua une brosse à cheveux.

Mais il ne put, ne serait-ce que commencer à s'en servir, qu'une exclamation de stupeur le stoppa net, lui faisait tourner la tête vers Harry qui le regardait avec des yeux exorbités. Ainsi que tous les autres, réflexion faite.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il pour finir quand il vit qu'ils ne disaient rien et ne faisaient que le fixer.

\- Tu... Tu fais de la magie sans baguette ?! S'exclama Harry, retrouvant l'usage de son corps et de la parole.

\- Bien sûr. C'est quoi le problème cette fois ? Bouda Denzil. Il en avait marre d'avoir de telles réactions dès qu'il faisait un mouvement ou disait quelque chose.

\- Bah... C'est que pour un sorcier mineur, c'est extrêmement rare, il faut beaucoup de puissance magique et tu y arrives si facilement ! J'arrive à peine à exécuter quelques sorts ainsi alors que je m'entraîne depuis longtemps maintenant. Répondit Harry.

\- Et bien, j'ai toujours pratiqué la magie sans baguette de ce que je me rappelle. J'utilise rarement ma baguette, uniquement pour les sorts puissants... Mais n'en faites pas tout un plat s'il vous plaît, j'en ai marre de passer pour un bête de foire depuis le dîner. Finit le blond, conservant sa moue boudeuse.

\- Mais c'est extraordinaire ! On y peut rien ! On va de surprises en surprises avec toi ! Tu n'es vraiment pas un sorcier ordinaire... Dit Harry en le regardant étrangement, une curieuse lueur dans ses yeux qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

\- Je vois. Mais je tiens à vous rappeler qu'on n'a pas du tout eut la même éducation alors quand je fais des choses ''extraordinaires'' comme vous dites, je ne m'en rend pas compte donc arrêter avec vos exclamations stupéfaites et parlez-moi ! Râla le blond, brossant enfin ses cheveux de gestes rageurs.

\- Et donc tu sais faire quoi d'autre ? Demanda surexcité Ron, s'asseyant sur le lit en face du blond, les yeux brillants d'émerveillement.

\- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire ce que je peux faire d'extraordinaire ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu peux qualifier ainsi alors donnes-moi des exemples, on verra si je sais le faire ou pas. Soupira le fils de la Terre en faisant disparaître sa brosse et se tournant complètement vers ses camarades de dortoir, les cinq s'étant installés sur le même lit.

Cependant, ils mirent d'un coup plus de temps à répondre, n'ayant apparemment pas d'exemples qui leur venaient spontanément, se regardant les uns les autres en quête d'idées.

Harry fut le premier à se lancer.

\- Tu peux... Tu peux utiliser un _patronus_?

\- Oui, même si quand on me l'a apprit je n'en ai pas vu l'utilité... On ne croise pas des détraqueurs tous les jours.

\- Sérieusement ?! Tu peux me le montrer s'il-te-plaît.

Et sans répondre, Denzil invoqua en claquant des doigts, une petite licorne vaporeuse qui se mit à galoper dans la pièce quelques instants avant de disparaître.

\- Sans baguette ?! Tu invoques un _patronus_ sans baguette ?! Et une licorne ? S'écria Ron, ébahi.

\- Juste un tout petit, je le fais souvent quand je m'ennuie mais pour un vrai _patronus_ qui repousserait un détraqueur, il me faut ma baguette sinon je ne tiendrais pas longtemps face à lui. Et j'aime bien les licornes, elles sont magnifiques et pures, les plus belles créatures magiques qui existent. Après, quoi d'autre ? Demanda-t-il, amusé par cet interrogatoire, s'installant plus confortablement sur son lit en souriant.

\- Oh, j'ai une idée ? Es-tu un _animagi_? Demanda tout excité Seamus en gigotant d'impatience.

\- Oui, aussi. Répondit-il avant de se souvenir que Firenze lui avait dit de cacher ce pouvoir à tout prix, surtout le fait qu'il puisse posséder plusieurs formes. Il se mordit la lèvre face à sa bêtise avant de se dire qu'il pouvait toujours choisir un seul animal et s'y tenir. Mais comment choisir ?

\- Et c'est quel animal ? S'enquit Dean, à son tour excité par les capacités du nouvel élève.

\- Euh... Et bien, c'est... C'est un chat ! Dit-il pour finir, il avait intérêt à s'en souvenir et ne pas se tromper à l'avenir. Pas fantastique mais j'adore être un chat, c'est une sensation très agréable, surtout quand on reçoit des caresses. Rit-il en se rappelant des fois où il l'avait fait avec Firenze et les autres.

\- Montres-nous ! S'enquirent les cinq amis.

Et il se transforma en chat, s'ébrouant quelques instants avant de sauter du lit et de rejoindre le leur, quémandant doucement des caresses en miaulant, il en reçu quelques unes puis il reprit place sur son lit, se retransformant.

\- Voilà. D'autres idées ?

\- Tu peux lancer combien de sorts en même temps ? La limite pour un mineur est de trois à cinq, pour information. Dit Neville, parlant pour la première fois.

\- Je dirais quatre sans baguette et avec... Je sais pas, je n'ai jamais essayé d'en utiliser plus de quatre avec ou sans baguette. Marmonna-t-il en réfléchissant.

\- C'est l'occasion, essayes ! S'extasia Seamus, complètement surexcité.

\- D'accord, je réfléchis à quel sort-

\- Je peux te conseiller ? Le coupa Harry, le regardant toujours avec cette lueur étrange et perturbante dans les yeux.

\- Oui... Si tu veux. Dit-il après une toute petite hésitation.

\- Invoques six tasses. Commença Harry, ce que fit Denzil en sortant sa baguette. Maintenant fais-les léviter. -Les tasses s'envolèrent.- Change la couleur de chaque tasse. -Respectivement, les tasses devinrent rose, blanche, verte, bleue, rouge et jaune. - Verse de l'eau dans une. -Il lança un _aguamenti_. - Du thé dans une autre. -Une théière apparut et versa le thé. - Augmente la taille de la troisième tasse et rétrécit la quatrième. -Ce qu'il fit rapidement même s'il sentait que sa limite approchait, il voulait savoir et c'était amusant comme expérience, bien qu'il lui fallait maintenant toute sa concentration. - Fais disparaître la cinquième et casse la sixième. Tels furent les derniers ordres d'Harry.

Il lança un _evanesco_ sur la cinquième et alors qu'il était resté silencieux juste là, ne prononçant pas ses sorts, il dut dire à haute voix le sort _diffindo_ puis sentant que tout allait s'écraser sur le sol, il lança un _evanesco_ sur toutes les tasses qui disparurent.

\- Oh Merlin ! Tu es à huit ou neuf sorts en même temps ! S'étonna Dean, vraiment secoué. Ta puissance magique est impressionnante, peut-être même plus que celle d'Harry.

Le sus-nommé se renfrogna, visiblement contrarié par quelque chose mais Denzil ne put lui poser la moindre question qu'il reçut une avalanche de questions abracadabrantes auxquelles il dut répondre. Certaines le firent s'écrouler de rire tandis que d'autres l'étonnaient grandement, ces garçons ne manquaient pas d'imagination.

Mais au milieu de tout ce vacarme, il entendit une voix sifflante lui demandait s'il parlait la langue des serpents, il tourna sa tête brusquement vers Harry à ce moment-là, sûr et certain que ça venait de lui et en voyant son air incrédule, il sut qu'une autre chose dont il ne comprenait pas l'importance s'était produite.

Cela le désappointa mais il n'eut pas le temps de se renfrogner que les autres continuaient ce qui était devenu un jeu de questions loufoques.

Malgré tout, même s'il ne pouvait couper au ''jeu'' des quatre autres, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à Harry, ne comprenant pas du tout le mode de penser du garçon.

Après deux bonnes heures de fous rires et de jeux étranges, tout le monde alla se coucher, les cours commençant le lendemain et la fatigue se faisant grandement sentir.

Denzil, quant à lui, bien que fatigué, n'arrivait pas à dormir, il passa un long moment à ressasser sa journée dans sa tête, le matin même lui semblant être, un lointain souvenir.

Il ne savait pas s'il allait réussir à s'habituer à la présence omniprésente des humains autour de lui, au fait qu'il était apparemment unique en son genre, ou presque, ainsi qu'au fait qu'il allait devoir rester deux longues années en ces lieux. Enfin peut-être moins, ou plus, tout dépendait du moment où il allait devoir accomplir sa destinée.

En cet instant, il fut prit d'une vague de rancœur, en voulant aux centaures de tout lui avoir caché. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, il savait comment ces créatures fonctionnaient et que ne rien savoir faisait parti du lourd fardeau qu'était sa destinée.

Regardant l'heure, il vit qu'il était déjà quatre heures du matin alors il abandonna ses essais infructueux pour trouver le sommeil et quitta son lit. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Parcourant le plus silencieusement possible le dortoir, il passa la porte et se transforma en chat, décidé à aller faire un tour dans la forêt interdite pour retrouver un petit peu ses habitudes.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Il était huit heures du matin et après avoir prit son petit-déjeuner, Denzil s'était rendu au bureau directorial. Il se trouvait donc actuellement devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée pile à l'heure et celle-ci le laissa passer immédiatement.

Il monta rapidement l'escalier, frappa à la porte puis entra dans la pièce. Tous les portraits se tournèrent vers lui, le gênant grandement mais il passa outre, s'installant sur le siège que lui indiqua le directeur.

Le vieil homme le regardait avec des yeux pétillants et amusés, un léger sourire aux lèvres, même si le blond ne comprenait pas du tout la raison de son amusement. Denzil se décida alors à briser ce silence qui ne le menait à rien, il devait aller en cours, pas perdre son temps dans ce bureau plein de bibelots étranges et de tableaux le fixant avec insistance.

\- Bonjour Professeur.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Miller. Vous êtes pile à l'heure, quelle ponctualité.

\- Merci. Et donc, avez-vous réussi à vous décider concernant les formalités à prendre à mon égard ? Demanda poliment le fils de la Terre.

\- Bien évidemment, la réunion a été longue et difficile mais nous avons réussi à nous décider. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais un système de point a été établi concernant les différentes maisons de l'école, permettant à une d'entre elle de gagner la coupe des maisons à la fin de l'année. Considérant votre appartenance aux quatre maisons, vous ferez gagner ou perdre des points à toutes les maisons en même temps sans distinction. A côté de cela, un lit a été déposé à votre encontre dans les dortoirs de sixième année des quatre maisons, vous pourrez donc naviguer entre les quatre maisons sans problème. De plus, concernant la décoration de votre uniforme, un nouveau blason a été créé exclusivement pour vous, qui est tout simplement celui de Poudlard, l'unification des quatre maisons représentée en votre nom. Le voici, accrochez-le à votre robe. Conclut Dumbledore en lui tendant un petit blason de tissu à coudre sur sa robe.

Denzil le prit dans ses mains et le regarda attentivement, détaillant le blason de près. Celui-ci était conçu avec en haut, l'emblème de Griffondor en face de celui de Serpentard et en dessous se trouvait l'emblème des Poufsouffles contre celui des Serdaigles. Puis une écharpe lui fut aussi donné, celle-ci étant ensorcelée, changeant de couleur régulièrement pour prendre les couleurs de chaque maison, l'emblème cousu dessus changeant aussi.

Il sourit doucement puis d'un geste de la main le blason se retrouva cousu à sa robe et l'écharpe enroulée autour de son cou. Il releva enfin la tête vers le directeur, observant le pétillement de ses yeux redoubler de vigueur. Il décida de l'ignorer et de poser les questions qui lui trotter en tête depuis la veille.

\- Et concernant mon emploi du temps, avec quelle maison dois-je assister aux cours ?

\- Pour cela c'est simple, voici les différents emplois du temps des sixièmes années et une feuille vierge, constituez votre propre emploi du temps. Vous avez de ce fait la chance de pouvoir assister à plus d'options et d'assister deux fois aux cours dans lesquels vous avez, soit des difficultés, soit une grande affection. Je ferais ensuite parvenir votre emploi du temps aux professeurs pour qu'ils vous rajoutent à leur liste d'appel.

Denzil sourit grandement face à cette opportunité, le directeur avait répondu à toutes ses attentes sans même le savoir. Il prit rapidement note des différences entre les emplois du temps, des différentes plages horaires et constitua consciencieusement son propre emploi du temps. Une fois fini, le blond fit une dernière vérification avant de le tendre au directeur, celui-ci le dupliquant et envoyant les copies sous forme de petits oiseaux aux professeurs.

\- Je constates ici vos qualités de Serdaigle Monsieur Miller, prendre toutes les options, vous avez soif de savoir. Cependant êtes-vous sûr de pouvoir réussir à passer vos BUSES et passer vos examens pour passer en septième année en même temps ? S'enquit Dumbledore.

\- Bien évidemment ! Affirma le blond sans aucune trace d'hésitation.

\- Et là, l'orgueil des Serpentards. Vous avez effectivement les qualités de toutes les maisons, je ne peux contester la décision du choixpeau. Enfin, maintenant que toutes les formalités ont été complétées, vous allez pouvoir rejoindre votre classe. Je vous donne maintenant cette feuille contenant les informations pour que vous puissiez rejoindre et entrer dans toutes les salles communes. Ne la perdez pas et ne la montrez à personne. Chaque salle commune ne doit accueillir que les membres de sa maison, souvenez-en vous. Lui dit très sérieusement le directeur avant de le congédier.

Il prit donc ensuite la direction de la salle de potions, commençant la semaine avec deux heures dans ce cours en compagnie des Serpentards et des Griffondors. Il demanda régulièrement son chemin aux tableaux qui peuplaient les murs du château puis arrivé devant la porte, il prit une grande inspiration. Le blond était bien conscient que le cours avait déjà commencé depuis plus d'une demi-heure et qu'il allait dérangé le professeur dans son enseignement.

Enfin il frappa et une voix sèche lui donna la permission d'entrer, le professeur Rogue le regardait sévèrement posté sur l'estrade, le visage lisse de toute émotion.

\- Veuillez m'excuser pour le dérangement causé à votre cours, professeur Rogue. Dit-il en regardant droit dans les yeux son professeur, le port altier et l'attitude fière, bien qu'une légère inclinaison de sa tête exprimait la franchise de ses excuses.

\- Ce n'est rien, installez-vous rapidement Monsieur Miller, je vais vous faire un résumé rapide de mon cours et expliquer les règles de cette classe. Dit le professeur, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Le blond s'abstient de répondre autrement que d'un hochement de tête et s'assit à la première paillasse vide à sa portée, du côté des Serpentards, le professeur arrivant presque immédiatement à ses côtés.

\- Tout d'abord les règles, vous ne parlez pas tant que je ne vous en donnes pas l'autorisation, vous travaillez vite et consciencieusement, je vous prie de ne rien faire exploser, les ingrédients pour les potions se trouvent dans les étagères au fond à gauche de la salle et quand vous avez fini votre potion, vous déposez une éprouvette sur mon bureau, tout cela en silence. Les instructions sont inscrites au tableau à chaque début de cours, précédées d'une série de questions qui permet à votre maison de gagner des points, enfin, vos maisons. Avez-vous bien compris Monsieur Miller ? Susurra le professeur d'une voix froide qui fit frémir quelques élèves.

\- Parfaitement professeur. Dit d'une voix claire Denzil, jetant de petits coups d'œils à la salle pour repérer les ingrédients, le bureau et le tableau avec les instructions.

\- Bien. La potion du jour est le _Veritaserum_ , en vue du temps qu'il vous a été retiré à cause du rendez-vous avec le directeur, je ne noterais pas celle-ci mais essayez de la finir quand même. L'absence de notation ne rime pas avec fainéantise Monsieur Miller, ne profitez pas de la faveur que je vous fais. Conclut le professeur d'une voix qui coupait court à toute protestation possible.

\- Bien évidemment professeur Rogue, je vous remercie.

\- Au travail maintenant, vous avez assez perdu de temps. Claqua Rogue en faisant demi-tour et en parcourant les rangées, incendiant les Griffondors et les raillant dès qu'une infime erreur était produite.

De son côté Denzil était dans son élément, il adorait les potions et en fabriquait le plus souvent qu'il pouvait. De plus, habitant dans une forêt magique, il avait beaucoup plus facilement accès à toutes sortes d'ingrédients de bases ou même des fois un peu plus rare et il pouvait alors confectionner de nombreuses potions, qu'elle soit prévue par son cursus ou non.

De ce fait, pour le _veritaserum_ , il ne voyait aucun problème à avoir une demi-heure de moins pour la faire, cela ne faisait que pimenter un peu plus le défi. Il alla rapidement chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à la création de sa potion puis revint à sa place, il invoqua son chaudron d'un geste ainsi que les autres outils nécessaires à son travail, attacha ses longs cheveux en un chignon serré pour qu'aucune mèche ne le dérange et enfin il commença à travailler.

Le professeur Rogue ne lâchait pas son nouvel élève du regard, celui-ci l'intriguait énormément, son physique, ses yeux gris, la couleur étonnante de ses cheveux, sa façon de bouger, ses manières qui semblaient étonnamment aristocratiques, il lui faisait grandement penser à quelqu'un mais il se refusait à croire cette hypothèse, ce n'était pas possible.

Il le regarda évoluer autour de son chaudron, s'étonnant de ne pas le voir lever une seule fois les yeux vers le tableau, comme s'il connaissait déjà la recette par cœur, ajoutant les ingrédients les uns après les autres sans aucune hésitation, faisait même tourner la louche dans sa potion avec de la magie sans baguette, n'y jetant même pas un regard et continuant de s'occuper de ses ingrédients.

Il resta ébahi, complètement sous le choc quand au bout d'une heure de travail, il s'arrêta définitivement de s'occuper de sa potion, s'asseyant avec élégance sur son tabouret, relâchant ses cheveux et observant les autres élèves en silence. Il restait encore une demi-heure au reste de la classe qui s'acharnait à finir la potion dans le temps imparti ou à réparer leurs erreurs avant qu'il ne leur tombe dessus et leur enlève un nombre de points conséquent.

Seulement, il passa outre pour une fois, se contentant de rejoindre la paillasse de Denzil Miller, allant vérifier sa potion pour voir l'étendue, de ce qui était peut-être, un inestimable talent.

\- Monsieur ? Il me reste encore à rajouter un ingrédient, elle n'est pas finie, je tiens à le préciser. Cependant, la réserve mise à disposition n'en dispose pas alors je l'ai mise sous un sort de conservation si vous souhaitez la finir et vous en servir, enfin elle doit encore mûrir pendant un mois à la suite de cela.

\- Quel ingrédient je vous prie Monsieur Miller ? Les ingrédients mis à disposition étaient largement suffisants à l'élaboration de cette potion.

\- De la poudre de pierre de lune, monsieur. Oui, je sais, c'est effectivement très difficile à obtenir et très coûteux mais avec cela, la puissance de la potion augmentera et il sera beaucoup plus difficile de contrer ses effets. Enfin je ne sais pas si mon initiative est vraiment la bienvenue... Conclut Denzil en se dandinant inconfortablement sur sa chaise, attendant le verdict.

\- Si. Les initiatives sont toujours les bienvenues, enfin, si elles servent à quelque chose. Je me permets de prendre en compte vos remarques et je vais récupérer votre potion pour vérifier votre théorie. Je vous tiendrais au courant de mes conclusions dans un mois. Vingt points en plus pour toutes les maisons grâce à vous, pour la vitesse dont vous avez fait preuve alors que vous aviez du retard. Annonça Rogue en repartant surveiller les autres élèves.

Il se dirigea vers les Griffondors bien évidemment, prêt à retirer rapidement les vingt points qu'ils leur avaient attribués au passage sans avoir trop le choix quand il intercepta un bout de conversation qui le perturba grandement, et qui rajouta de nombreuses questions à sa liste déjà longue concernant Denzil Miller.

\- Tu vois, encore une chose ''extraordinaire'' à noter sur le cas Miller, il est en plus super doué en potions, rajoute ça après la transformation _animagus_ et aussi le fait qu'il ne se soit pas fait tuer par Rogue alors qu'il était avec nous hier et qu'il a une part de Griffondor en lui. Ricana Seamus en direction de Dean qui sortit une liste de son sac.

Severus constata alors qu'elle était déjà bien rempli de capacités impressionnantes et vraisemblablement toutes possédées par Denzil Miller. Il retourna attendre la fin du cours à son bureau finalement, se perdant dans ses pensées et ses doutes, toutes tournées vers ce nouvel élève bien mystérieux. Il ne paraissait pas comme ça mais Severus était sûr et certain que Denzil Miller possédait un secret et il allait le découvrir.

Et Severus n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à avoir ce genre de pensées, un autre élève de l'école possédait les mêmes doutes et réflexions que les siennes.

Quant au principal concerné, celui-ci s'ennuyait ferme en attendant la fin de l'heure. Il savait qu'il devait réfléchir à un plan d'action mais il n'en avait ni l'envie ni la force, sa nuit blanche ayant totalement annihilée ses forces.

Au moment où la sonnerie retentit enfin, il se traîna jusqu'au cours de métamorphose qu'il partageait encore avec le même groupe, rentra dans la salle de classe et s'affala sur une chaise, cette fois-ci du côté Griffondor. Hermione le rejoint alors, lui souriant gentiment et ils commencèrent à discuter en attendant que le professeur McGonagall ne commence à enseigner.

Le cours porta, comme de par hasard, sur les transformations _animagus_ et Seamus, qui avait apparemment une grande bouche, ne put s'empêcher de souligner le fait que leur nouveau camarade de classe était capable de se transformer en chat.

Denzil ne savait plus quoi faire, à la base, il était sensé garder ses capacités pour lui mais ne sachant pas lesquelles étaient si impressionnantes que ça, il s'était laissé emporter par l'enthousiaste enfantin de ses camarades de dortoir la veille et la faute lui retombait à présent dessus.

Le professeur se tourna d'un coup vers lui, les yeux perçants et sérieux, semblant sonder son âme et gardant le silence tout en continuant de l'observer pendant un long moment.

\- Est-ce vrai Denzil ? Vous seriez capable de vous transformer en chat ? Pourriez-nous vous faire une démonstration, je vous prie. Dit-elle doucement, trop doucement pour ne pas cacher quelque chose.

\- Je... Oui, euh... Oui madame. Bégaya le blond en réponse.

Il se leva de son siège et tout en se transformant, bondit sur son bureau, faisait crier de surprise Hermione. Il frotta sa tête contre le bras de la brune en geste d'excuse puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son professeur attendant le verdict.

\- Excellent, vraiment. Vous devez pratiquer la transformation _animagus_ depuis longtemps pour la manier aussi bien ?

\- Oui, cela fait quelques années maintenant que je maîtrise complètement ma métamorphose. Répondit le fils de la Terre doucement, pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il devait répondre, après s'être retransformé rapidement.

\- Combien d'années exactement ? S'enquit le professeur avec attention.

\- Je dirais deux ou trois...

\- Bien, je vois. Vous avez dû vous fasciner pour l'art de la transformation _animagus_ très tôt pour pouvoir vous transformer aussi vite et aussi bien. C'est très rare pour quelqu'un de votre âge Monsieur Miller. Conclut-elle en retournant à son cours théorique.

Le blond resta quelques instants pétrifié sur son siège avant de reprendre les commandes de son corps et de noter attentivement le cours. Cela faisait à peine une journée qu'il avait intégré cette école qu'il faisait erreur sur erreur et s'empêtrait dans un bourbier impressionnant. Impressionnant tout comme ses pouvoirs apparemment.

Il allait devoir monter sa vigilance au maximum, le temps de recueillir les informations dont il avait besoin. En y songeant, il fallait vraiment qu'il ait cette conversation avec Hermione au sujet de la guerre de toute urgence. C'était sûrement cette discussion qui allait lui apprendre tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les cours de l'après-midi se passèrent quand à eux, sans anicroches. Après le déjeuner, il avait assister aux cours d'étude des moldus et des runes en compagnie des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles, et cette fois-ci, il n'avait commis aucun impair.

Il avait aussi demandé à Hermione pendant le déjeuner qu'ils aient cette conversation concernant la guerre le soir même, jouant la carte de la curiosité éveillée et d'une certaine appréhension quant au futur à venir. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre d'être à ce soir, Hermione lui ayant donné rendez-vous après le dîner dans la salle commune des Griffondors.

Seulement, il était actuellement dix-sept heures, il n'avait plus cours et ne savait que faire entre temps. Assis sur les marches d'un escalier menant au parc de Poudlard et ayant une vue imprenable sur la forêt interdite, il hésitait quand à obéir à son envie grandissante d'y pénétrer.

Il avait eut une journée difficile et les habitants de la forêt lui manquaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il voulait revoir Firenze, Bane et tout le clan, il voulait jouer avec les licornes, vérifier que tout allait bien dans la nature bien qu'il y était encore cette nuit et qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

Soudain triste et nostalgique, même légèrement inquiet du fait qu'il n'avait quitté la forêt auparavant, le blond se décida à céder à sa pulsion. Il observa alors rapidement les alentours, vérifiant que personne ne le regardait et se transforma en chat, parcourant en quelques instants le parc verdoyant, il s'engouffra entre les buissons et disparut dans la noirceur des bois.

Malheureusement pour lui, les choses ne se passaient jamais comme on le voulait et il fut suivit dans son expédition.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry Potter se baladait depuis le matin même, méfiant et intrigué, prêt à passer à l'action, avec sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs dans son sac. Plus le temps passait et plus il se demandait qui était réellement cet élève nommé Denzil Miller...

Le blond avait des capacités extraordinaires, un passé peu commun et réussissait exploits sur exploits, tout ce qu'il fallait pour attirer son attention. Il le gardait donc à l'œil avec sa carte, le suivant dans ses déplacements, surtout depuis qu'il avait remarqué que la carte avait une réaction étrange avec son point celui-ci brillait doucement, d'un éclat blanc qui l'envoûtait mais il y avait aussi le fait que pour la première fois depuis qu'il se servait de l'objet magique, le nom ne s'affichait pas en entier, seules les initiales étant marquées, ''D. M.''.

Confiant en le fait que ses doutes se confirmaient, il passa la journée à l'observer et le suivre comme il pouvait.

C'était justement ce qu'il faisait aux alentours de dix-sept heures, n'ayant plus cours vu qu'il avait choisit de prendre le moins d'options possibles par fainéantise. Il était donc actuellement quelques mètres derrière le blond assis sur les marches, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité et analysant son comportement.

Denzil lui semblait triste, perturbé et songeur, ses yeux gris se perdant dans l'immensité de la nature.

Dans un regain d'énergie, il vit le blond vérifier rapidement les alentours avant de se transformer en chat et de partir au pas de course dans les bois sombres et dangereux de la forêt.

Content d'avoir enfin un peu d'action, il eut un grand sourire et s'empressa de pourchasser le chat au pelage beige, même si le fait d'entrer sur les terres de certaines créatures magiques le terrifiait un peu. Il espérait juste que le blond savait ce qu'il faisait, parce que ces bois n'étaient définitivement pas faits pour les promenades.

Il marcha pendant facilement trente minutes, allant de plus en plus en profondeur des bois, se rendant compte qu'il rentrait dans des territoires jusqu'à lors inexplorés.

Et enfin, le chat ralentit l'allure, reprit forme humaine avant de parcourir encore une centaine de mètres et d'entrer dans le territoire des centaures avec un grand sourire. Harry resta figé à sa place, refusant de faire un pas de plus qui pourrait mettre sa vie en péril, se lançant divers sorts qui rendaient sa présence indétectable.

Mais qu'est-ce que ce type faisait ? Il était totalement inconscient ou suicidaire, ce n'était pas possible ! Les centaures n'aimaient pas les humains et ne supportaient pas leur présence sur leurs terres, le blond allait se faire tuer en quelques secondes !

Cependant, à son plus grand étonnement, il ne se passa rien de tout cela, les centaures criaient ''le fils de la Terre est de retour'' à plusieurs reprises et d'autres criaient ''Firenze, le fils de la Terre est venu te parler !'', certains centaures allant même jusqu'à enlacer le blond qui se laissa faire et leur rendit leur étreinte en riant d'allégresse.

Les yeux écarquillés, choqué au possible par ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux, Harry ne savait plus quoi penser, seule une phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête ''Mais qui est ce type putain ?!''.

\- Firenze, j'ai besoin de tes conseils... Je suis totalement perdu, tu aurais du m'en dire plus ou mieux me préparer à ce qui allait se passer quand je rentrerais dans le monde des humains... Je n'arrête pas de faire des erreurs alors que ça ne fait qu'un seul jour que j'ai intégré cette école. Dit le blond en allant enlacer Firenze qui le serra contre lui dans un geste de soutien et de réconfort.

\- Je suis désolé fils de la Terre, les étoiles et la magie ont été claires, je t'ai suffisamment préparé à ta destinée future, le reste ne dépend plus que de toi. Tu dois être capable de faire tes propres choix mon enfant. Si tu fais des erreurs, tu te dois d'être capable de les réparer. Cependant, n'oublie pas que j'ai confiance en toi et que peu importe ce qu'il se passe en dehors de ces terres, je suivrai tes décisions et t'aiderai autant que je le peux. Répondit doucement Firenze, passant une main apaisante dans les mèches blondes.

\- Merci Firenze. J'attendais peut-être un peu plus de réponses pour calmer mes angoisses mais tu m'as tout de même rassuré. Sourit le blond. Ça m'a fait du bien de te parler. Sinon comment ça se passe dans la forêt ? Il n'est rien arrivé, hein ? Pas de combats, d'attaques ou n'importe quel incident ? S'enquit ensuite le blond, gravement inquiet.

\- Rien de tout cela, peut-être un peu de mouvement du côté des licornes, elles me semblent stressées de ton départ. Le rassura le centaure rapidement.

\- Bien, j'ai encore du temps, je vais aller leur parler avant de retourner au château. A plus tard Firenze, à bientôt vous tous, je reviendrais vite vous voir.

Et le blond fit demi-tour en les saluant d'un petit signe de la main, cette fois-ci il se transforma en licorne et partit au galop, naviguant entre les arbres dans une nouvelle direction inconnu à Harry qui s'empressa de le suivre, ne désirant pas rester coincé ici.

Le survivant essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se faire semer, courant dans les bois, esquivant les branches sur son passage avec plus ou moins d'aisance jusqu'à atteindre une prairie dégagée, éclairée par les faibles rayons du soleil déclinant.

Il put alors voir la licorne beige en compagnie d'un grand clan de licorne, les deux semblant en grandes conversations dont il ne comprenait rien, seuls des hennissements parvenant à ses oreilles.

Harry continua de les regarder tout en se plongeant dans ses pensées, il allait vraiment de surprises en surprises avec Denzil Miller. Il avait apprit beaucoup de choses lors de cette expédition, seulement l'ensemble restait trop vague pour qu'il sache exactement qui était véritablement le blond, ce qu'il devait se dépêcher de découvrir.

De plus, il pouvait rajouter un fait extraordinaire à la liste de Dean et Seamus, ce type avait plusieurs transformations _animagus_ et pas des moindres, une licorne, rien que ça !

Il sourit en voyant ensuite la licorne beige s'amuser avec les plus jeunes, entamant un gentil jeu de bousculade et de courses. Au moins une chose était sûre, Denzil n'était pas du côté des ténèbres, il n'était pas un infiltré de Voldemort, la pureté qui transpirait de son être l'assurait de ce fait. Mais aussi et surtout le fait qu'il puisse s'amuser avec des licornes, ces êtres magiques d'une pureté sans pareille ne pourraient jamais accepter le mal à leurs côtés.

Le temps passa, le soleil se coucha complètement et enfin la licorne beige décida de quitter le clan de licornes, empruntant le chemin du retour pour rentrer au château. Il la suivit tranquillement, l'animal marchant à pas lents, semblant écouter les bruits de la forêt, les cris des animaux et des créatures y habitant, laissant passer de temps à autres un hennissement amusé, enfin tel l'interprétait Harry.

Et après trois heures de périples, Denzil reprit forme humaine, quitta les bois et rentra à Poudlard. Harry quant à lui, retira sa cape, rangea sa carte, enleva les sorts de protection qu'il s'était lancé puis s'assit contre un arbre. Il sortit un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume et nota consciencieusement ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, ajoutant quelques questions à sa liste qui épaississaient le mystère autour de Denzil Miller. Il se demandait bien ce que pouvait être sa destinée à lui. Une prophétie avait-elle été prononcée à son sujet ?

Il soupira longuement en rangeant sa liste avant de laisser son regard se perdre dans le ciel. Penser à une possible prophétie lui rappelait la sienne et l'emplissait de tristesse.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

De retour à la salle commune après que le dîner soit passé, Denzil s'installa dans un fauteuil près du feu, attendant qu'Hermione le rejoigne pour lui fournir les informations dont il avait désespérément besoin pour accomplir et même comprendre sa destinée. Il soupira, ses yeux se perdant dans les flammes en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Firenze cette après-midi, il n'avait pas été beaucoup plus avancé néanmoins il avait été rassuré et c'était le principal.

De toute façon, pour le moment, sans savoir ce qu'était cette guerre, il ne pouvait rien faire et sûrement pas préparer un plan.

Vingt heures sonnèrent et Hermione arriva alors, pile à l'heure, s'installant sur le canapé à ses côtés.

\- Alors cette première journée à Poudlard ? Elle s'est bien passée ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire, le professeur Rogue est très strict mais son cours à l'air d'être complet et intéressant. Quant au cours de métamorphose, je dirais que c'était une catastrophe, le professeur McGonagall n'a pas arrêté de me regarder étrangement. Enfin, aux cours d'étude des runes et des moldus, il ne s'est absolument rien passé, des cours tout à fait normaux, très enrichissant d'ailleurs, surtout le cours de runes, il a pu m'aider à compléter mes connaissances. Soupira Denzil, un peu mitigé quand à cette journée.

\- Je vois. Quant à Rogue, je suis d'accord avec toi mais je dirais que tu lui as fais une forte impression parce que les Griffondors ont reçus des points grâce à toi et il ne nous les a pas retiré comme il le fait habituellement. Ensuite, je dirais que tu as stupéfait McGonagall, elle n'arrête pas de nous répéter depuis des années que les transformations _animagus_ sont longues et dangereuses, qu'elle a mit elle-même plusieurs années à compléter la sienne. Et toi, du haut de tes seize ans, tu débarques comme une fleur et possède une transformation parfaite. Ne t'étonnes pas après ça, j'ai même eu l'impression que tu donnais un cours à Rogue pour qu'il puisse améliorer ses potions, un comble. Rit Hermione devant l'air désappointé de Denzil.

\- J'aurais espéré que ça se passe autrement... Enfin, on ne peut plus changer le passé. Sinon, tu peux m'expliquer ce dont tu me parlais l'autre jour au dîner. S'enquit le blond, bien décidé à combler ses lacunes.

\- Oui bien sûr.

Et Hermione lui parla en long et en large de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur en prenant un ton professoral, lui expliquant les dangers et les implications politiques qu'avaient cette guerre pour l'Angleterre et dans le futur s'il gagnait, pour le monde. Il s'indigna quand elle lui parlait de ce que prévoyait le Seigneur des Ténèbres vis à vis des créatures magiques mais la laisser tout de même continuer.

Ce fut une bonne heure plus tard qu'elle s'arrêta dans ses explications, lui laissant le temps de tout bien assimiler.

Le blond était atterré, comment de telles choses pouvaient se passer en Angleterre ? Et comment était-il possible que le destin du monde sorcier repose sur les épaules d'un adolescent de son âge ? Il ne comprenait pas...

\- Donc si je comprends bien, en gros, c'est une guerre du bien contre le mal et Harry Potter doit vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que ce dernier n'assouvisse pas ses pulsions égoïstes et mégalomanes sur le monde. C'est bien ça ?

\- Je dirais que tu as bien résumé l'idée. S'amusa Hermione même si le sujet était grave.

\- Ô Sainte Magie et Mère Nature, mais que se passe-t-il dans la tête de ce type ? Soupira Denzil déprimé d'avoir entendu tout cela.

\- Tu as dis quoi ? C'est quoi ces expressions ? Je ne les avais jamais entendues... Elles me disent quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, pourtant je l'ai sur le bout de la langue... S'étonna la brune songeuse.

\- Je te ferais remarquer que toi aussi, tu as des expressions étranges... Râla Denzil.

\- Te casses pas la tête Herm', il a pas été élevé comme nous, on a pas les mêmes connaissances ni les mêmes croyances, c'est tout. Dit d'un coup Ron en se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté de son ami, ayant vraisemblablement entendu une partie de la conversation.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais ces expressions me disent quelque chose et je veux m'en souvenir ! Finit Hermione, visiblement frustré de ne pas se souvenir.

\- T'inquiètes pas Denzil, elle est tout le temps comme ça. On se demande souvent avec Harry pourquoi elle est à Griffondor et pas à Serdaigle vu comment elle aime apprendre plein de trucs. Rit Ron en se moquant de son amie qui lui assena une claque sur le sommet de sa tête, le faisant rire deux fois plus fort.

Le blond rit doucement en les observant interagir puis se perdit dans ses pensées, essayant de comprendre tant bien que mal les tenants et aboutissements de son rôle dans la guerre.

La Sainte Magie lui avait octroyé de grands pouvoirs qui devaient sûrement aider à vaincre ce mégalomane en puissance, seulement il n'arrivait pas à saisir exactement comment. C'était frustrant et il savait d'avance qu'il allait passer beaucoup de temps à ressasser cette histoire.

S'excusant doucement auprès de Ron et d'Hermione, il décida de prendre quelques affaires et d'aller visiter la maison des Poufsouffles.

Il était temps pour lui de profiter de son statut et de faire des rencontres dans toutes les maisons, il avait déjà discuté avec Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones pendant les inter-cours de cette après-midi mais le bafouillage des deux filles face à lui ne l'avait pas beaucoup avancé.

Il arriva rapidement devant l'accès à la salle commune des Poufsouffles, sortit la feuille de son sac qui allait l'aider à rentrer puis trouvant le deuxième tonneau en partant du bas, au milieu de la deuxième rangée, il toqua au rythme de ''Helga Poufsouffle'' dessus et un passage apparut, lui permettant l'accès à l'antre des blaireaux.

Une fois la salle commune atteinte, il s'extasia devant sa décoration, aimant les couleurs naturelles qu'elle possédait et le sentiment de confort et de paix qui le parcourait en étant ici. Les fauteuils et canapés avaient l'air plus que confortables, sûrement parfaits pour faire une petite sieste auprès du feu de cheminée.

Trouvant les deux filles dans le coin de la salle, il se dirigea vers elles pour faire plus ample connaissance et savoir où se trouvait le dortoir des sixièmes années, désirant s'y installer.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un mois après son arrivée fracassante à Poudlard, Denzil Miller s'était parfaitement intégré à l'ambiance générale et dans chaque maison, même si l'ambiance chez les Serpentards n'était pas la meilleure qui soit, ses camarades étant beaucoup trop méfiants et réservés. Il connaissait maintenant à peu près toute l'école, de près ou de loin et était souvent sollicité par les élèves pour qu'il les aide dans leurs études.

Ses capacités n'étaient plus à prouver dans quelque matière que ce soit, ayant dépassé les exigences des professeurs de loin partout, excepté en étude des moldus où il était un élève moyen, n'ayant jamais eu un tel cours auparavant.

Enfin, là où il avait le plus fait sensation était encore en cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, cours qu'il partageait dans cette matière avec les quatre maisons, y allant deux fois par semaine.

Le professeur Rubeus, qu'il appelait à présent Hagrid, l'aimait beaucoup, lui demandant tout le temps de faire des démonstrations pour mettre en confiance les autres élèves avec les créatures qu'il présentait.

Il se souvenait très bien du premier cours où il avait fait sensation, épatant la classe de Griffondor et de Serpentard avec laquelle il était.

 _Flash-Back_

En cette magnifique après-midi d'un mercredi de début septembre, Denzil et sa classe parcouraient le parc de Poudlard pour rejoindre leur professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Rubeus Hagrid à l'entrée de la forêt interdite.

Arrivés à destination, le demi-géant les amena dans un petit enclos proche de l'entrée de la forêt, illuminé par le soleil où il s'arrêta juste à l'entrée, leur barrant la vue pour leur dire quelques mots.

\- Alors euh... cette année nous allons étudier de nouveau les mêmes créatures que les années précédentes mais en plus approfondi, il faut absolument tout savoir sur ces animaux pour vos ASPICS. Donc euh... je reprends la première moitié cette année et l'autre moitié de la liste l'année prochaine. Vous devez donc... Enfin, n'oubliez de garder vos cours pour les examens de l'année prochaine. Et on en apprend plus sur eux parce que vous connaissez maintenant plus de sorts qui pourront les aider et vous êtes assez âgés pour en faire plus à leurs côtés. Donc en premier, voilà les licornes. S'expliqua le professeur, même s'il bafouilla à plusieurs reprises.

Il avança donc un peu plus dans l'enclos, leur permettant d'entrer à leur tour, referma la clôture derrière eux pour les laisser enfin voir les quelques licornes qui étaient installées là.

Cependant, contrairement à la réaction qu'elles avaient habituellement, mettant du temps à s'adapter à la présence des humains, elles levèrent unanimement la tête pour regarder les élèves et se mirent toutes à pousser des hennissements joyeux. Les plus jeunes se relevant et courant vers... Denzil Miller.

Les autres élèves s'écartèrent de lui rapidement, ce qui fit qu'il se prit les quatre jeunes licornes dans les jambes, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Il éclata de rire, passant ses mains dans leur encolure et frottant son visage contre celui de chaque licorne en guise de salut quand il réussit à se relever en position assise.

Oubliant totalement la présence des autres, étant dans son élément, il se releva pour se diriger vers les adultes, les jeunes licornes trottant à ses côtés, se positionnant juste en face d'elles, il inclina le haut de son corps en un salut respectueux, elles hennirent en réponse puis se recouchèrent.

Après ça, il se retourna pour continuer de jouer avec les plus jeunes mais apparut dans son champ de vision le reste de la classe, le faisant retourner à la réalité, il rougit alors jusqu'aux oreilles et resta pétrifié sur place.

Quelques instants passèrent dans le plus grand silence, brisé uniquement par le bruit de sabots sur le sol et les hennissements, avant que Hagrid n'ait un sourire qui lui mangea tout le visage et qu'il se mette à applaudir de ses grandes mains, les yeux émerveillés. Le reste de la classe se joignit à lui, bien qu'avec quelques exceptions dans les Serpentards, tous encore quelque peu figés, les yeux écarquillés.

\- C'était fantastique ! Tu es vraiment doué ! Les licornes t'ont fait un tel accueil et tu sais déjà comment les saluer, impressionnant ! Je n'en reviens pas, tu es presque accepté comme un des leurs Denzil, même moi je n'ai jamais réussi à me faire autant accepter. S'écria le demi-géant, la larme à l'œil, extatique.

\- Oh, je... Ce n'est rien... Enfin, merci. Bégaya-t-il avant de s'écrouler de nouveau au sol quand une jeune licorne le poussa un grand coup dans le dos.

La classe éclata alors de rire, franchement amusé par le spectacle, même si le blond aurait préféré ne pas finir étalé aussi peu gracieusement par terre pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes.

Il décida d'ignorer les autres et se releva, l'esprit vengeur vers la licorne coupable.

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Et depuis ce jour avec les licornes, quasiment tous les cours se passaient de la même manière. Les filles s'extasiaient devant sa facilité à pouvoir parler aux créatures, les garçons le jalousaient pour ça alors qu'il s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise puis il y avait encore et toujours sur sa personne le regard perçant d'Harry Potter.

Denzil ne savait pas comment réagir face à lui, il n'arrivait pas savoir ce qu'il pensait et quand il lui demandait pourquoi il le regardait ainsi, les seules réponses qu'il recevait ne l'aidaient en rien. Pourtant il y avait toujours cette étrange lueur dans son regard, elle était uniquement dirigée vers lui et cela l'énervait énormément depuis le temps de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle signifiait.

Le blond se décida une fois de plus à l'ignorer, n'ayant pas trop le choix et continua de rédiger son essai de potions, étant actuellement avec Ron, Hermione et Harry à la bibliothèque pour travailler même si lui et la brune étaient les seuls à vraiment le faire.

Deux heures plus tard, son essai terminé, il les laissa pour rejoindre les Poufsouffles, des premiers années lui ayant timidement demandé de l'aide en sortilèges. Il aimait beaucoup cette maison, les élèves y étaient très calmes, gentils, toujours là pour s'aider les uns les autres, soudés et solidaires. En plus, leur salle commune était magnifique, imprégnée de l'esprit de la nature avec toutes les plantes qui y étaient installées et la vue qu'ils possédaient depuis leur dortoir était exceptionnelle, la roseraie arrangée magiquement pour qu'elle fleurisse toute l'année sous leurs yeux.

D'ailleurs, il dormait beaucoup plus souvent dans le dortoir des Poufsouffles que dans les autres, l'ambiance de la salle commune des Serpentards le mettant mal à l'aise, le dortoir des Griffondors beaucoup trop fatiguant à atteindre et les énigmes que posait la statue d'entrée de la salle des Serdaigles, ennuyantes à résoudre.

Et puis taper en rythme sur un tonneau était une idée amusante comme moyen de verrouiller l'accès. Une fois il avait même pu constater le moyen de défense du système quand un élève de Serpentard avait voulu chercher des noises aux Poufsouffles et avait explosé de rire dans le couloir à en pleurer en le voyant se prendre un tonneau de vinaigre sur la tête, le laissant déconfit et humilié.

En fait, il se rendait aussi compte après un mois entre ces murs qu'il y avait de nombreuses tensions entre les quatre maisons, lui seul n'étant pas affecté par cela étant donné qu'il naviguait équitablement entre les quatre.

Les Serpentards et les Griffondors passaient leur temps à s'insulter, à se tendre des pièges et à essayer par tous les moyens de blesser la maison adverse, cela le déstabilisant quand il se retrouvait au milieu d'une rixe. Enfin, l'effet n'était pas déstabilisant que pour lui étant donné que les deux élèves n'avaient pas su quoi faire ni quoi lui dire quand il les avait séparé, après tout il appartenait aux deux maisons et la solidarité dans chaque maison était une règle à n'enfreindre sous aucun prétexte peu importe qui était la personne en question, on ne laissait pas ses camarades en mauvaise posture.

Quant aux Poufsouffles, ils passaient pour une maison poubelle aux yeux de tout le monde et se faisaient railler par tous les autres élèves dès qu'ils faisaient une erreur, quelle qu'elle soit, ce qui l'énervait passablement. Denzil n'hésitait alors pas à cracher ses quatre vérités aux personnes qui osaient le faire quand il était à proximité, devenant mauvais, la langue venimeuse et acérée, un parfait Serpentard en somme.

Les Serdaigles quand à eux étaient majoritairement ignorés, étant donneurs de leçon sur les bords, ce qui énervait les autres.

A côté de cela, les Griffondors n'étaient pas aimés uniquement des Serpentards, les autres maisons n'ayant pas de rancune réelle contre eux.

Par contre, les Serpentards, eux, étaient détestés par les trois autres maisons, étant jugés trop égoïstes, vantards et représentatifs du mal. Il semblerait même que beaucoup d'élèves de cette maison soient devenus des mangemorts ou aient basculés du côté du mal. De ce fait, dans la situation actuelle, ils étaient reniés par tout le monde et regardés avec méfiance. Il y avait même certains de leurs faits et gestes qui étaient observés avec minutie par d'autres élèves.

Il n'arrivait pas à tout comprendre mais dans la majorité des cas, quand il se retrouvait en présence de Serpentards, plus personne n'osait lui adresser la parole. De plus, les Serpentards étant méfiants eux aussi de nature, il n'arrivait pas à vraiment entretenir de discussions amicales avec eux. En somme, leurs rapports restaient simplement cordiaux.

Malgré toutes ces tensions, le principal ne résignait pas en ce fait. Denzil avait totalement assimilé les informations relatives à la guerre et avait énormément réfléchit, il avait beaucoup discuté avec le clan des centaures aussi, surtout Firenze, qui avaient enfin acceptés de lui dire ce qu'ils savaient à propos de la guerre.

Il allait d'ailleurs souvent s'éclaircir les idées auprès de Firenze, celui-ci passant ses journées dans le château pour les cours. Il le rejoignait alors discrètement dans sa salle de classe, quand il n'y avait plus d'élèves, ni le professeur Trelawney.

Du coup, présentement, il comprenait parfaitement que ce qu'il lui restait à faire était de parler de sa destinée à Harry Potter, ainsi qu'à Dumbledore, le chef de l'ordre du Phénix les deux étant les ''leaders'' du camp de la lumière et donc les principaux concernés.

Malheureusement, il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet ni comment expliquer son implication dans la guerre... Mais aussi, le plus important, il ne connaissait pas exactement son rôle parce qu'il n'avait jamais pu entendre la prophétie à son sujet, ce qui était tout de même, un énorme handicap. Firenze lui disait qu'il la connaîtrait en temps et en heure alors il ne pouvait qu'attendre ce moment même si cela le gênait grandement...

D'autre part, la pleine lune était pour ce soir et il était tout excité de rejoindre les loups-garous dans la forêt interdite. Il n'arrêtait pas de sourire et de presque sautiller. Sa bonne humeur avait parue écœurante vis à vis des Serpentards qui l'avaient rapidement éjecté de leur salle commune, ne supportant plus ses babillements. De surcroît, ils pouvaient se le permettre étant donné qu'il pouvait toujours trouver refuge dans les autres maisons.

Ce soir, il avait décidé d'aller chez les Griffondors, voulant parler du cours d'arithmancie avec Hermione et il avait prévu à l'avance de partir juste avant le couvre-feu, utilisant l'excuse de rejoindre une autre maison pour la nuit alors qu'il irait juste directement dans la forêt. Il aurait déjà, à cause de ça, du retard sur la pleine lune et il priait pour les loups-garous aillent bien, le temps qu'il les rejoigne.

Le temps passa pour lui à une lenteur impressionnante, il en était presque réduit à compter les secondes jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Avec ses sens affûtés, il resta concentré sur les bruits de la forêt, cherchant à savoir s'il ne se passait rien de grave. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure à attendre mais l'excitation montant de plus en plus dans son corps, l'empêchait de rester immobile.

Tout à coup, il capta d'étranges sons venant de la forêt et se leva d'un bond de son siège, il bafouilla une excuse vaseuse à ses amis avant de partir précipitamment.

Il était pratiquement sûr d'avoir entendu un combat et il n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout.

Il dévala les escaliers.

Mais prenant trop de temps, il se métamorphosa en oiseau. Il traversa à tire d'aile le château. Il fusa ensuite jusqu'à survoler les arbres. Il repéra enfin le lieu de l'attaque et descendit en piquet.

A peine ses pieds touchèrent le sol qu'il se transforma en loup-garou. Il déboula alors comme un fou dans la bataille et expédia d'un coup de tête puissant le loup-garou inconnu qui se battait avec ses amis.

Il était enfin arrivé et s'en trouvait grandement soulagé. Il ignorait comment il aurait réagit s'il avait apprit qu'il y avait eut des problèmes avec les loups-garous et qu'il n'avait pas été là pour les aider.

Revenant à la réalité, il se demandait bien d'où sortait ce type, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans la forêt auparavant, il ne reconnaissait pas son odeur de forme lupine non plus, même si elle lui disait tout de même quelque chose. Cependant, le quelque chose était trop faible pour qu'il arrive à le resituer, ce fait le frustrant au plus haut point.

Il tenta alors de communiquer avec lui mais malheureusement il n'était pas en phase avec son loup alors cela relevait de l'impossible. Il demanda alors à ses amis s'ils le connaissaient ou savaient s'il y avait un nouveau loup-garou dans les parages, parce que si oui, il devait s'entretenir avec lui quand le soleil se lèverait. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui si ceux qui étaient à ses côtés pouvait s'entendre aussi bien avec leur loup et de ce fait, beaucoup mieux gérer leur transformation.

Fâcheusement, personne ne savait qui était ce nouveau venu. Denzil concentra alors toute son attention sur ce loup mystérieux, continuant de montrer les dents et de grogner pour le tenir à distance.

Tout à coup, l'autre cessa tout mouvement agressif, s'assit et le regarda simplement. Le danger étant écarté, il put se retransformer en humain et commençait dès maintenant à dompter le loup du nouveau venu.

Contrairement à d'habitude, l'expérience se révéla très facile. En une heure à peine, il pouvait communiquer avec le loup, même si l'humain en lui, restait obstinément enfoui au plus profond de son être, ce qui était très étrange.

Après ce rapide cours, l'autre n'étant plus menaçant pour le groupe, il put passer une nuit de pleine lune normale, courant et jouant avec ses amis, organisant divers jeux auxquels les loups se prêtèrent de bonne grâce. Le fils de la Terre n'arrêtait pas de rire, en ayant mal aux zygomatiques, se tenant le ventre devant les bêtises des loups.

Mais comme tout à une fin, le soleil commença à se lever et les loups-garous reprirent lentement et douloureusement forme humaine. Le blond resta à leurs côtés, envoyant des vagues de magie apaisante pour les aider, diminuant grandement la douleur qu'ils ressentaient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, fatigués et courbaturés, ses amis le remercièrent pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux comme à chaque nuit de pleine lune et rentrèrent chez eux pour se reposer, que ce soit à Pré-au-Lard, le visage voisin ou dans la forêt, dans leur camp.

Il se retrouva alors seul avec le loup-garou inconnu et quand il s'approcha pour voir son visage, il sursauta brutalement, fit quelques pas en arrière et tomba sur les fesses. Il était dans une énorme impasse !

Le loup mystérieux n'était autre que son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Remus Lupin. Comment allait-il pouvoir lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit ?! Est-ce qu'il allait s'en souvenir au moins ? Et sinon, comment expliquer sa présence dans la forêt interdite après une nuit de pleine lune si près d'un loup-garou ?!

Denzil n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps ou de s'inquiéter plus longtemps que son professeur se relevait lentement et tournait un regard inquisiteur vers sa personne.

Il déglutit bruyamment et attendit le verdict, nerveux au possible.

\- Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec vous, Monsieur Miller, la réaction de mon loup à votre présence était fort étrange mais je ne comprends toujours pas qui vous êtes, peu importe ce que vous avez fait pour moi cette nuit. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'apporter quelques explications ? Dit enfin son professeur après une attente insupportable.

En effet, Remus avait du à de nombreuses reprises durant le mois écoulé, se retenir d'aller renifler son élève ou de lui faire un câlin, ce qui était hautement dérangeant pour lui. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant et la majorité du temps, il devait retenir son loup d'attaquer quelqu'un que d'aller le câliner. Le professeur n'avait même jamais entendu parler de pareille réaction pour un loup-garou sauf envers sa compagne ou compagnon. Et il avait déjà une compagne.

\- Je... Je... Et bien, je... Bafouilla le blond, perdu.

\- Remus ? Mais pourquoi es-tu dans la forêt interdite ? Je croyais que tu t'enfermais dans les cachots du château pendant les pleines lunes. Intervint subitement une voix chaude et grave, de derrière les arbres.

Le fils de la Terre sursauta à nouveau, reculant encore un peu de là où il était.

Mais c'était quoi ça ?! Comment pouvait-il y avoir autant de personnes connus par ici alors qu'il était sensé garder son secret ?! Il avait été suivi ? Mais depuis quand l'était-il ? Et comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

Sorti alors de l'ombre Harry Potter, un parchemin à la main et une cape sur le bras. Il s'approcha du professeur Lupin, déposant sa robe sur ses épaules pour qu'il puisse se couvrir un peu et s'assit à ses côtés, portant son regard vert perçant sur Denzil, la lueur étrange encore plus présente dedans.

Le blond gigota, ne sachant que faire devant ces deux-là, ni que dire. Comment tout cette histoire avait pu autant dégénérer ? Alors qu'il partait à la base d'une bonne intention en rejoignant ses amis pour les aider durant la pleine lune... Il en gémit de dépit, posant un regard gêné sur les deux autres.

\- Alors Denzil ? Tu nous expliques ? S'enquit Harry.

\- Ex-expliquer quoi ?... Essaya-t-il de nier.

\- Je vais faire un résumé rapide. Tu as une capacité magique impressionnante, tu peux accomplir plus de choses que n'importe quel sorcier, tous les animaux ou créatures magiques t'aiment sans distinction, tu débarques de nul part pour entrer directement en sixième année. Le choixpeau a été incapable de te répartir donc tu appartiens à toutes les maisons, tu ne connaissais absolument rien de la guerre à ton arrivée et ce que tu racontes à propos de ta famille n'est pas toujours crédible même si les autres laissent passer. Et aussi, j'allais oublier, apparemment tu es même capable de parler fourchelangue. Franchement, à part ça, tu es totalement normal. Finit le brun d'un ton clairement ironique.

\- Il peut parler fourchelangue ?! Cria abasourdi le professeur Lupin.

\- Oui, je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il m'a comprit quand je l'ai parlé, le soir de son arrivé. Confirma Harry.

Le blond grimaça fortement, c'était vrai que vu comme ça, il y avait largement de quoi éveiller les soupçons. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, les deux en face de lui ne devaient pas être les seuls à chercher ce qu'il cachait.

Enfin bref, à présent qu'il était découvert, il n'avait plus qu'à s'expliquer, de toute manière il aurait du le faire un jour ou l'autre, surtout avec Harry. Il soupira bruyamment, réfléchissant à une manière de commencer son récit.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry se retrouvait face au blond avec Remus, près à enfin entendre les réponses aux nombreuses questions qu'il se posait. Après tout, pendant tout le mois qu'il avait passé à observer Denzil et à le suivre, il n'avait pu que rajouter des interrogations à sa longue liste. Jamais le blond n'avait laissé passer d'informations capitales pour résoudre l'énigme à son plus grand malheur.

Parce que pour Harry, ce type était un mystère, il était bon, gentil, il pourrait même dire pur, capable de choses invraisemblables mais faites toujours dans des buts précis et à caractère serviable.

Il était toujours prêt à aider son prochain, quel qu'il soit, soit les autres élèves dans les études, soit en mission dans la forêt interdite pour résoudre les conflits entre les différents clans de créatures y vivant.

Plus il l'avait observé, plus il avait été séduit par le personnage, son physique de rêve, son visage d'ange, toujours orné d'un sourire adorable, ses yeux possédant une lueur douce et paisible, ses longs cheveux blonds brillants suivant les mouvements fluides et gracieux de son corps fin.

Il y avait aussi son aura qui le bouleversait. Quand il suivait le blond dans la forêt, ce dernier semblait la relâcher et cette pureté auréolée de magie touchait Harry au plus profond de lui.

Harry se laissait également séduire par son caractère compliqué à décrypter, après tout, il pouvait être un instant gentil et souriant et à un autre moment, mauvais et hargneux pour défendre ses idéaux ou ses amis.

Il en avait même été la cible, une fois où il se moquait des Poufsouffles. Il avait été soufflé par l'attaque verbale du blond dont il avait mit du temps à se remettre, touché par les vérités sortant de la bouche pulpeuse et rosée.

Denzil était aussi sombre à d'autres moments, semblant tourmenté et dévoré de l'intérieur par un secret douloureux mais quand quelqu'un venait lui parler, il portait alors un masque de bonne humeur pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis.

Et comme le choixpeau l'avait précisé, il était définitivement un élève de la grande maison qu'est Poudlard, il ne pouvait être qualifié que par le nom d'une maison spécifique, il possédait quasiment chaque qualité principale des quatre, l'écharpe autour de son cou changeant d'effigie en fonction du comportement qu'il avait.

Puis quand il rencontrait le regard d'un gris, tantôt métallique, tantôt perle, il ne voyait plus que lui, se perdait dedans, son cœur se serrant, des papillons se logeant dans son ventre.

En somme, l'ensemble de ce qui faisait le blond, ses défauts comme ses qualités, avait séduit le brun, celui-ci ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du corps de Denzil. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée que de développer des sentiments pour le blond mais à force de découvrir les différentes facettes de sa personnalité, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, se laissant aller face au charme de l'autre.

Harry ne se savait même pas homosexuel à la base, il n'avait jamais observer un autre garçon comme il le faisait avec Denzil, peut-être tombait-il amoureux de sa personne unique en son genre et que de ce fait, le sexe de la personne ne rentrait pas en compte. Il n'en savait rien et en fait, il s'en fichait.

Il en était sûr en cet instant, surtout après cette nuit où il avait tout fait pour aider les loups-garous à supporter leurs transformations, qu'il était tombé irrémédiablement amoureux de Denzil Miller.

Sortant de ses pensées brutalement en entendant la voix claire et mélodieuse du blond résonner à ses oreilles, il se concentra sur lui, sachant qu'il allait enfin avoir ses réponses.

\- D'accord, je vais vous expliquer. Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour tous les mensonges que j'ai dis et toutes les choses que j'ai caché mais je devais le faire. Une prophétie a été prononcée à ma naissance, je ne la connais pas encore mais pour accomplir mon destin, je me devais de rejoindre Poudlard. La magie elle-même m'a désignée pour tenir un rôle dans la guerre, même si je ne sais pas lequel, je sais que le professeur de divination arrivera à me la dire mais elle ne l'a pas encore fait.

A ces derniers mots, le professeur Lupin et Harry grimacèrent violemment, sachant pertinemment à quoi se limitait les capacités du professeur de divination.

\- J'ai été enlevé de ma famille quand je n'avais qu'un an et j'ai été élevé par le clan des centaures de la forêt interdite. Donc, je ne connais pas mon vrai nom et Denzil Miller n'est qu'un nom d'emprunt, jusqu'ici les centaures m'appelaient le fils de la Terre.

La douleur qu'entendit Harry dans ces mots le transperça, il aurait aimé pouvoir répondre à la question sous-jacente mais il en était incapable. Il savait maintenant pourquoi, des fois, quand le blond était perdu dans ses pensées, il ne répondait pas quand on l'appelait Denzil, ce n'était pas son vrai nom en fait.

\- Sinon, mes capacités magiques, apparemment déjà impressionnantes pour vous ne sont pas encore à leur maximum, elles le seront le jour de mes dix-sept quand je recevrais mon héritage et que je deviendrais la créature magique que je suis sensé être. Je ne sais pas non plus ce que je suis vraiment, je sais que c'est frustrant pour vous parce que nombreuses de vos questions restent sans réponses mais la frustration est encore plus présente pour moi, je peux vous l'assurer. Enfin voilà, demandez-moi si j'ai oublié quelque chose. Conclut-il après un bon quart d'heure de monologue, se recroquevillant un peu sur lui-même, son regard oscillant entre son professeur et Harry.

Le professeur et le brun étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, assimilant toutes ces informations. Cherchant si il y avait encore quelque chose à savoir.

\- J'y pense. Tu as dis avoir caché des choses. Il y a donc encore certaines de tes capacités que tu caches, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit Harry, voulant absolument tout savoir concernant le blond.

\- Ah oui, vu comme ça. Et bien, je suis capable, comme vous le savez déjà, de faire de la magie sans baguette, de faire un _patronus_ puissant, de lancer plusieurs sorts en même temps, quatre sans baguette et huit ou neuf avec. Mais je peux aussi communiquer et me transformer en toutes les créatures magiques ou animaux qui existent, pas seulement le chat. Je peux aussi utiliser un peu de magie élémentaire, produire des vagues de magie qui influencent les émotions et créer des sphères de magie régénératrice et soignante. Je peux même soigner les plantes ou les influencer dans leur croissance. Après, ne pensez pas que mes capacités scolaires aient un rapport avec ma magie, j'aime juste apprendre, ça doit être mon caractère Serdaigle... Tenta Denzil dans un trait d'humour en constatant les visages abasourdis des deux personnes en face de lui, la mâchoire pendante et les yeux exorbités.

\- Et ta magie va encore évoluer ?! S'écria Remus Lupin en passant outre le vouvoiement.

\- Euh... Oui... Murmura le fils de la Terre, écarlate.

\- Oh Merlin ! Le monde magique m'étonnera toujours... Conclut le loup-garou en fixant le sol.

Ce fut la fin de la conversation, aucun des trois n'ayant quelque chose à rajouter. Après encore une demi-heure de silence, Denzil reprit la parole, ne voulant pas passer encore plus de temps dans la forêt alors que les cours allaient commencer dans seulement une heure, certains élèves devant déjà avoir rejoint la Grande Salle.

\- Nous devrions rentrer maintenant, les cours vont commencer dans une heure. Est-ce que je peux vous demander de ne rien à personne le temps que je puisse connaître la prophétie ? Une fois fait, j'irais personnellement m'entretenir avec le professeur Dumbledore à ce sujet donc s'il-vous-plaît...

\- Oui, bien sûr, je comprends ton choix. Bon, je vais partir devant pour rejoindre mes appartements avant que quelqu'un ne me voit ainsi, merci encore pour l'aide que tu m'as apporté cette nuit Denzil. Et désolé pour le dérangement que j'ai apporté à tes amis cette nuit, mon loup était incontrôlable. Dit le professeur Lupin d'un ton humble, se relevant en même temps.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est un peu de leur faute aussi, comme ils m'appelaient, leurs cris ont sûrement dus vous attirer jusqu'ici, peu importe la volonté que vous y avez mis. N'hésitez pas à revenir d'ailleurs, professeur. Le rassura le blond, heureux de pouvoir l'aider.

\- Merci beaucoup. A plus tard. Dit Remus, partant rapidement après ce dernier échange.

\- Bon, bah, allons-y aussi Harry.

\- Oui, on devrait se dépêcher si on veut pouvoir récupérer nos affaires avant les cours.

Les deux adolescents traversèrent alors les bois en sens inverse, côte à côte dans un silence pesant et gênant, s'échangeant quelques regards qui les faisaient rougir violemment, bien que les raisons étaient différentes.

\- Je- Je me demandais... Que- Que faisais-tu là ? Même si les loups-garous m'aiment bien, c'était tout de même dangereux pour toi, ils auraient pu t'attaquer. Balultia Denzil.

\- Je suis venu seulement quand le soleil s'est levé, je ne suis pas complètement suicidaire.

\- Et comment savais-tu que j'étais ici ? Continua le blond soupçonneux.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te le dire. Peut-être plus tard, il n'y a pas que moi qui est concerné. S'excusa Harry.

\- D'accord. Et... Et je suppose que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me suis du coup...

\- Non, désolé, c'est pas très... éthique comme méthode. Grimaça Harry.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en remettrais, je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fais. Lui pardonna Denzil en lui souriant doucement.

\- Sinon, je... Enfin, je me demandais... Si ça te déranges pas, hein ! Je veux pas être une gêne pour toi ! Tu fais des choses super et je veux pas t'empêcher de bien les faire ! Alors... euh...

\- Dis toujours, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi. L'incita le fils de la Terre, l'observant rougir en souriant, amusé.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais t'accompagner quand tu vas dans la forêt ? Souffla Harry d'une voix tellement basse qu'il n'était pas sûr que l'autre l'avait entendu.

\- Ça dépend de ce que j'irais y faire mais oui, ça ne me dérange pas. Ça me fait même très plaisir si je peux partager mes expéditions avec quelqu'un. C'est tellement... tellement génial de pouvoir aider toutes ces créatures, connaître leur style de vie, échangeant avec eux et en apprendre toujours plus sur la nature. En plus, tu parles Fourchelangue, tu pourras comprendre ce que je dirais aux reptiles, je dois aller dans quelques jours voir le clan des basiliques, ils ont un problème à ce que j'ai entendu. Lui dit le blond tout excité.

\- Des basiliques ?! Cria Harry, effrayé par ses souvenirs liés à cette créature.

\- Oui mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je leur demande de fermer les yeux quand je vais les voir. Et ils sont très loin d'ici, au galop, il y en a pour environ trois heures je penses. J'y vais samedi, je pars aux aurores, tu voudras m'accompagner ? Lui demanda Denzil, vraisemblablement déjà impatient d'y être.

Et face à tant d'insouciance et de joie, le brun ne put qu'accepter avec un doux sourire en constatant le bonheur enfantin de l'autre suite à sa réponse, il avait confiance en lui, il était sûr qu'il ne lui arriverait rien tant qu'il serait à ses côtés.

La conversation finie, ils continuèrent leur chemin dans un silence confortable et rejoignirent le château.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tout au long de la journée qui suivit les révélations de Denzil, Harry n'arrêta pas de se perdre dans ses pensées, se faisant reprendre maintes fois par ses professeurs. Il avait fait perdre de nombreux points à sa maison et ses camarades lui en voulaient énormément, le faisant culpabiliser avant qu'il ne recommence quelques minutes plus tard, à leur grand désarroi. Denzil était également venu lui en parler, lui demandant s'il avait un problème et il n'avait pu que rougir, ne pouvant décidément pas lui avouer que son problème, c'était lui...

Quand, le matin même, Harry s'était lancé et avait demandé à Denzil s'il pouvait l'accompagner durant ses excursions, il avait été très heureux de savoir qu'il allait passer des moments privilégiés avec le blond. Seulement maintenant en réfléchissant, il pensait que ça allait être difficile de garder ses sentiments pour lui et de ne pas déranger son ami avec ça.

Enfin, il n'avait pas passer la journée à penser à ses histoires de cœur. Après un moment de plénitude teinté d'hésitation, il avait repenser aux révélations du blond et n'avait pu se défaire de ses idées noires par la suite.

Harry savait parfaitement comment on se sentait quand on avait un dur destin à accomplir, qu'on ne savait pas si on allait en réchapper, qu'on avait la possibilité de mourir en l'accomplissant. Il savait ce que c'était d'avoir un poids sur les épaules, quelque chose que nous seuls pouvions faire et ce quelque chose qui n'avait été nullement décidé par nous mais qui avait été imposé. Il savait ce que c'était que de devoir être un pilier pour les autres, il savait ce que c'était d'avoir un acte à exécuter qui déterminerait le futur de tout un peuple.

Il savait pertinemment quelles sortes de sentiments cela pouvait engendrer. Les périodes noires, les doutes, les angoisses, les cauchemars, tout cela il connaissait. Et Harry compatissait et se sentait tellement triste qu'un être aussi pur et bon que Denzil doive les connaître à son tour. Il aurait tellement voulu faire quelque chose pour lui, l'aider, le soutenir, être là quand il n'était pas bien, l'écouter et le consoler. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas proches, pas encore assez proches pour de telles confidences.

Harry se souvenait très bien de ces moments où le blond était perdu dans ses pensées et entouré d'une aura sombre, triste, il en comprenait à présent la cause. Même si aucun d'entre eux ne savait exactement ce que devait accomplir Denzil...

A la fin de la journée, bien au chaud dans son lit, sur le point de s'endormir, le brun se fit une promesse. Il se fit la promesse de se rapprocher de Denzil, d'une part parce qu'il était irrémédiablement amoureux de lui et d'autre part pour tout faire afin de l'aider à supporter ce poids sur ses épaules, de se rapprocher de lui pour être là quand il n'allait pas bien, être là pour lui changer les idées, lui faire penser à autre chose de bien plus joyeux.

Parce que personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait mieux le comprendre et trouver les mots pour le réconforter, si de tels mots il existait.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La semaine s'écoula à toute vitesse pour Harry et Denzil qui passaient tout leur temps ensemble, apprenant à se connaître, parlant de tout et de rien mais surtout des créatures qui peuplaient la forêt interdite et que le blond côtoyait, Harry adorant ce sujet.

Et en ce samedi matin, le soleil commençant juste à se lever, les deux amis quittèrent le château, rejoignant les abords de la forêt interdite. Ils étaient chaudement couvert, le temps peu clément en ce début octobre, ils avaient emportés des vivres pour tenir la journée et s'apprêtaient à parcourir les bois pour rejoindre le clan des basiliques.

\- Je vais me transformer d'abord en cheval le temps qu'on s'éloigne du château, il vaut mieux être prudent. Quand on sera suffisamment loin, je me transformerais en hippogriffe, ce sera plus plaisant de parcourir les cieux que de devoir éviter des branches tout le temps. D'ailleurs ne t'étonnes pas si d'autres hippogriffes nous rejoigne et si c'est le cas, on s'amusera peut-être à faire des figures dans les airs, tu te cramponneras bien. Je penses que j'ai rien d'autre à ajouter... Si, on ne pourra pas se parler comme je ne serais plus humain. Ça te va ? On peut y aller ? Expliqua Denzil, tout excité de partager son voyage avec un ami.

\- Bien sûr que ça me va ! Ça va être génial ! Et j'ai déjà chevauché un hippogriffe, il s'appelait Buck, peut-être que tu le connaissais ?

\- Hum... Ça ne me dit rien, les hippogriffes sont assez solitaires alors des fois, certains partent pour d'autres contrés et je ne le sais, on s'amuse souvent ensemble dans le ciel à faire des courses ou des concours de figures mais c'est tout. Enfin bref, allons-y.

Les deux partirent au galop, Harry sur le dos de Denzil parcourant les bois à toute vitesse. Ce fut au bout d'une bonne heure que le cheval ralentit sa course, il dévia légèrement de la route qu'il suivait depuis le début et au milieu d'une clairière, le ciel dégagé, il permuta rapidement et s'envola d'un coup sans même s'arrêter.

Harry en cria de surprise mais se mit bientôt à crier sa joie, les cheveux au vent, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il profitait pleinement de la chance qui lui était octroyée. Denzil semblait aussi beaucoup s'amuser, il poussa un hennissement sonore, prit de la vitesse et Harry comprit, il se serra contre lui, s'agrippant comme il pouvait, essayant de ne pas lui faire mal puis les figures commencèrent.

L'expérience était extraordinaire pour le brun, les sensations fortes que lui procuraient les figures, l'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines et l'excitation qu'il ressentait le transportait d'allégresse, il en était euphorique. Le brun ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien et en son fort intérieur, il remerciait de tout son cœur le blond pour ce qu'il lui permettait de vivre aujourd'hui.

Bientôt, il constata qu'effectivement de nombreux hippogriffes les avaient rejoins et un concours de figures mêlé de vitesse s'engagea, il ne savait plus où donnait de la tête, le spectacle était magnifique, les figures remplies de grâce et d'une beauté sans pareille.

Harry n'arrivait même plus à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il voyait et ressentait, il décida alors de simplement en profiter pour le temps que ça durerait.

Ce fut un long moment plus tard, un concert de hennissements résonnant dans le ciel qu'il comprit que c'était la fin, le style de vol de Denzil redevenant normal et les autres redescendant sur la terre ferme. Il put alors se décontracter et s'installer plus confortablement sur le dos de l'animal, posant sa tête au creux de sa nuque, profitant du toucher soyeux des plumes sur son visage. Il finit même pas s'endormir, l'adrénaline ayant quitté son corps et le laissant exténué.

Il fut réveillé par un atterrissage qui le secoua et un hennissement bruyant qui le fit sursauter, ils étaient de retour sur terre. Le brun se releva, s'étira quelque peu puis descendit doucement, il fit quelques pas pour se réhabituer à toucher le sol et devant lui, Denzil avait reprit forme humaine, s'étirant à son tour.

\- Alors, c'était comment ? J'ai gagné le concours au fait. Rit-il avec un grand sourire, sortant sa baguette de sa manche.

\- C'était... c'était... Franchement, je trouves même pas de mots pour te le dire tellement c'était génial !

\- Tant mieux alors ! Bon j'envoie un _patronus_ et on se met en route, il reste quelques minutes de marche maintenant. Faudra que tu fasses attention, on va escalader et la roche s'effrite facilement par ici. _C'est moi, le fils de la Terre, je vous rends visite, j'arrive dans quelques minutes, pourriez-vous fermer les yeux s'il-vous-plaît. J'amène un ami avec moi, ne l'attaquez pas._ Dit Denzil en Fourchelangue.

Un faisceau lumineux sortit de sa baguette et un _patronus_ en forme de basilique partit devant vers la montagne face à eux. Ils remirent alors en marche, Harry remarquant seulement maintenant qu'il n'y avait presque plus d'arbres autour d'eux, que le sol était rocailleux et que le paysage était montagneux.

\- Les basiliques vivent ici ?

\- Oui, quand le soleil tape, cela chauffe la pierre et ils adorent cela. En plus, ici, ils peuvent se cacher dans les grottes de la montagne et en quelques minutes, ils profitent du lac pour se baigner et se nourrir. C'est l'endroit idéal pour que personne ne remarque des animaux aussi énormes, on est bien loin de toute forme de civilisation.

\- Je vois.

Ils marchèrent et escaladèrent la roche pendant environ cinq minutes avant d'arriver sur un plateau où se tenait trois basiliques aux yeux fermés, en contrebas, six autres ondulants paisiblement sur le roche.

 _\- Bienvenue fils de la Terre. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène en nos terres ?_

 _\- Bonjour à vous. J'ai eu un vent d'un conflit près de vos terres, je viens voir si peux vous apporter mon aide. Sinon prenez ma présence pour une visite de courtoisie._ Fit Denzil, la voix joyeuse sur la fin.

 _\- Il y en a bien eut un. D'autres créatures ont voulus envahir notre territoire, nous les avons proprement éconduit en dehors. Mais c'était étrange, nous avons dû pratiquement tuer un des leurs pour qu'ils acceptent de repartir._ Siffla le plus gros des trois serpents.

 _\- Effectivement, c'est étrange. Qui était-ce ? J'avais pourtant réglé ces problèmes de territoire il y a bien longtemps... En plus, il a largement assez de place pour tout le monde par ici._ Râla le blond, n'aimant pas cette histoire.

 _\- C'était des vampires. Ils avaient l'air passablement terrifiés, je n'ai pas essayé de comprendre mais ils continuent de traîner près de nos frontières. Je n'aime pas cela je dois te le dire, fils de la Terre. Ce passe-t-il quelque chose d'important en dehors de ces terres ?_ S'enquit le basilique.

 _\- Des vampires ?! Il y a des vampires ici ?_ S'étonna Harry, prenant part à la conversation d'un coup.

 _\- Harry ! Est-ce que tu sais à qui tu parles ? On ne t'a jamais apprit les bonnes manières ? On s'excuse avant de prendre la parole comme ça et on se présente, voyons !_ Le disputa le blond, énervé.

 _\- Oh, euh, veuillez m'excuser. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, enchanté de vous rencontrer._

 _\- Tout de même ! Excuses-le Pershing, il ne connaît pas bien les mœurs de la forêt encore._ Dit le blond au basilique.

 _\- Ce n'est rien, fils de la Terre. C'est rare de nos jours de rencontrer des humains qui parlent notre langue. Enchanté de te rencontrer Harry Potter, mon nom est Pershing, je suis le chef de ce clan._ Fit Pershing en accompagnant le tout d'un signe de la tête.

 _\- Et pour répondre à ta question Harry, pratiquement toutes les créatures magiques qui existent peuplent la forêt interdite. Seuls les dragons et les créatures propres aux autres pays ne se trouvent pas ici. Seulement, ce qui m'étonne, c'est que les vampires soient si éloignés des villages, comment font-ils pour se nourrir ?_

 _\- Je ne peux te répondre fils de la Terre, il faut que tu ailles leur parler pour avoir tes réponses._

 _\- Bien. Sinon, il n'y a pas de problèmes ici, tout se passe bien ? Elizabeth et Zena ont eut leurs petits ?_ Demanda le blond, ayant retrouvé le sourire.

 _\- Oui, il y a quelques semaines maintenant. Ils se portent bien mais tu ne peux aller les voir, ils ne pourront garder leurs yeux fermés pour vous. Et sinon, il n'y a aucun problème dans le clan en lui-même, n'est-ce pas Byron ?_ Dit Pershing.

 _\- Tout à fait chef. Mais toi, comment te portes-tu fils de la Terre ?_ Enchaîna le second du chef, approchant de l'endroit où ils étaient.

 _\- J'ai rejoins Poudlard il y a un mois, je me suis fais beaucoup d'amis, dont Harry ici présent, et je me prépares à accomplir mon destin. Je me portes donc bien, en plus, je vais bientôt avoir les réponses aux questions que je me poses depuis l'enfance._ Répondit Denzil d'une voix neutre.

 _\- Bien parfait, nous sommes contents pour toi, fils de la Terre. Comptes-tu rester encore un peu ou repars-tu dès maintenant ?_ S'enquit Pershing.

 _\- Non, nous allons partir. Il faut que j'éclaircisse ce mystère concernant les vampires de toute urgence avant de rentrer à Poudlard, le trajet est long. Merci de ton accueil Pershing._

 _\- A ta prochaine visite fils de la Terre, j'espère pouvoir te présenter les enfants à ce moment-là. Au revoir, Harry Potter._ Salua le chef avant de descendre de la plate forme et de rejoindre ses pairs.

 _\- Allons-y Harry._

 _\- Je te suis._

Les deux amis quittèrent donc la montagne, marchant quelques minutes dans un silence pesant jusqu'à retrouver un sol à peu près plat. Denzil expliqua brièvement à Harry qu'il devait l'attendre ici, il allait chercher le repère des vampires et leur parler, qu'ils ne l'attaqueraient jamais mais que le brun ne serait pas en sécurité près d'eux, surtout s'ils avaient faim. Même si le soleil diminuait leurs capacités, ils étaient capables de tout, affamés.

Légèrement dépité, Harry le laissa partir et s'installa sur un rocher traînant par là pour l'attendre. Il dut tout de même attendre facilement une heure et demi avant qu'un cheval au pelage doré ne vienne jusqu'à lui au galop.

\- Montes Harry, il faut qu'on rentre. Dit-il en reprenant forme humaine quelques secondes pour se transformer en hippogriffe, le visage lisse de toute émotion et la voix neutre.

Constatant l'humeur mauvaise de l'autre, il obéit à toute vitesse, montant sur son dos et se cramponna à lui, sûr et certain qu'ils allaient rentrer à toute vitesse.

Et Harry ne s'était pas trompé, alors qu'à l'allée ils avaient mis trois à quatre heures pour accéder au territoire des basiliques, ils ne mirent que deux petites heures pour atterrir dans le territoire des centaures.

Harry était d'ailleurs étonné que Denzil soit resté transformé en hippogriffe, volant à découvert au dessus des bois si près du château. N'avait-il pas peur que quelqu'un les voit ? Un hippogriffe transportant un humain passerait difficilement inaperçu.

\- Firenze ?! Firenze ?! Bane, où es Firenze ? Demanda le blond après avoir reprit forme humaine face au premier centaure à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Le questionna Bane en réponse. Et que fait un humain dans notre territoire, tu sais pourtant qu'on ne veut pas d'humains chez nous ?!

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le déposer au château avant de venir. Je viens du territoire de Pershing et j'y ai appris que les vampires avaient été obligés de choisir refuge proche d'eux à cause de ce qu'il se passe dans la forêt. Les vampires n'ont pas voulu m'en dire plus alors je veux qu'on m'explique ce qu'il se passe ici ! Lâcha le fils de la Terre, énervé.

\- Je vois. Il vaut mieux que j'aille chercher Firenze pour cela, je reviens. Dit rapidement Bane avant de partir.

Les deux élèves n'eurent à attendre que quelques minutes avant que Firenze n'arrive devant eux, constatant la mine renfrogné de son protégé, une grimace apparut sur ses traits et il leva les mains en signe de paix quand la magie du fils de la Terre commença à tourbillonner autour de son corps, étonnant Harry qui ne comprenait rien.

\- Je suis désolé fils de la Terre, j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt. Quand les vampires sont venus ici pour chercher de l'aide, j'ai pensé pouvoir régler ce problème par moi-même dans un premier temps, je ne pensais pas que ça allait se passer ainsi. Dit le centaure en choisissant bien ses mots pour calmer le blond.

\- Tu aurais du m'attendre, tu aurais du venir me chercher, me faire parvenir un message pour que je les aide moi-même. Je viens régulièrement te voir, tu avais parfaitement la possibilité de m'en parler ! Ils ont faillis se faire tuer ! Et là où ils sont, il n'y a pas d'humains à proximité, ils ne peuvent pas se nourrir correctement ! Mais à quoi tu pensais Firenze ? Je connais la forêt de fond en comble comme personne, comment fonctionne chaque clan, qui peut accepter quoi et qui ne le peut pas ! S'il y a un tel problème, il n'y a que moi qui peut le régler ! Et comment as-tu pu omettre de me dire que des mangemorts se baladaient ici pour recueillir des adeptes ! MERDE ! Finit Denzil en hurlant, sa magie tourbillonnant de plus en plus vite autour de lui.

\- Des mangemorts ?! S'écria à son tour Harry, fixant son regard sur le blond énervé à ses côtés.

\- Oui, ils sont allés parler aux vampires la semaine dernière, ils ont essayés de les rallier à leur cause en les menaçant. Si leur clan ne rejoignait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la semaine, ils revenaient pour les tuer et brûler leurs habitations. Les vampires n'ont pas voulu rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors ils sont venus ici pour me parler et me demander où ils pourraient déménager sans déranger un autre clan. Seulement ils avaient oubliés que j'avais intégré Poudlard alors Firenze a décidé pour moi et les a envoyé dans les terres arides, où il n'y a rien ! Sauf des basiliques qui pourraient les tuer ! Expliqua Denzil, rageur. Il envoya même sur Firenze une pierre qu'il venait d'attirer à lui pour exprimer son mécontentement.

\- Je suis désolé fils de la Terre, j'ai agis en voulant préserver mes intérêts. Avoua le centaure en baissant la tête pour s'excuser.

\- J'espère bien que tu es désolé Firenze. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, peu importe que tu détestes ou pas les vampires, depuis que j'ai réglé tous les problèmes de territoire, vous n'avez plus jamais eu de conflits avec eux, ils vivent dans leur coin sans embêter personne. J'ai un grand respect et une grande confiance en toi, je n'aurai jamais penser que tu puisses faire quelque chose de ce genre. Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part Firenze... Je t'informes au passage que j'ai réglé le problème et qu'ils vont vivre près du territoire des doxys comme leur venin ne fonctionne pas sur les vampires et que ça ne dérange aucun des deux clans. Je rentre au château maintenant, bonne fin de journée à vous tous.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le blond fit demi-tour d'un pas vif et disparut entre les arbres à toute vitesse, le pas rageur. Mais dès qu'il fut assez éloigné du clan, il s'écroula contre un arbre et s'assit sur le sol. Aux yeux de Harry, il paraissait exténué, las et la déception marquait les traits de son visage. Le brun ne put retenir la pulsion qui le prit aux tripes et s'agenouilla en face de Denzil pour le prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte réconfortante, caressant son dos et ses cheveux d'une main apaisante.

\- Je... Il m'a tellement déçu... Je m'occupe de toutes les créatures habitants ici depuis que je suis en âge de marcher, je les connais presque tous, je suis attaché à eux, c'est une tâche pas toujours facile et très fatiguante. Mais Firenze m'a toujours aidé et soutenu quand je le faisais et grâce à lui, ça fait quelques années qu'il n'y a quasiment plus aucun affrontement. Je comprends pas comment il a osé me faire ça. C'est comme s'il m'avait poignardé dans le dos... J'avais confiance en lui, une confiance absolue et infaillible, il est comme un père pour moi... Et là, et là, il a brisé cette confiance... D'un coup... Je sais qu'il n'aime pas les vampires mais- mais- mais il a toujours été dans mon sens, me donnant des conseils pour que tout se passe bien et ce qu'il a fait, c'est comme s'ils les avaient envoyés à la mort. Expliqua le blond en se mettant à pleurer, s'agrippant au tee-shirt de Harry, ses épaules secoués par ses sanglots.

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre à cette tirade, aussi se contenta-t-il de le bercer dans ses bras et de le serrer un peu plus fort contre lui, ne supportant pas de le voir triste ni de sentir les larmes couler dans son cou.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, le blond se releva, essuya son visage, remit sa tenue en place et reprit sa marche pour quitter la forêt.

Une fois dans le parc, il se dirigea vers le bord du lac, observant l'eau onduler doucement et le calmar géant faire sortir ses tentacules à la surface. Il salua doucement la créature qui s'était approchée et cela l'apaisa. Il rit même quand le calmar s'amusa à envoyer une petite gerbe d'eau vers eux avant de replonger.

\- Merci Harry, pour tout à l'heure. Et désolé d'avoir gâché la sortie à cause de ma dispute avec Firenze, tout avait bien commencé... Soupira Denzil en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

\- C'est rien Denzil, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. A la base, on allait quand même voir les basiliques pour que tu puisses régler le problème qu'il y avait là-bas. Et je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu t'es énervé contre Firenze. Ne t'excuses pas pour ça.

\- Oui, je... D'accord. On devrait rentrer maintenant, les autres doivent se demander où est-ce qu'on a disparut comme ça... Sinon, comment as-tu trouvé notre sortie ?

Et pendant que Harry s'emmêlait dans ses explications, faisant de grands mouvements avec ses bras, le regard émerveillé et vague, Denzil le regardait avec un tendre sourire, vraiment heureux d'avoir pu lui faire plaisir.

Ils rentrèrent dans le château, montèrent les sept étages les séparant de la salle commune des Griffondors, y pénétrèrent pour finir par s'échouer sur les fauteuils près du feu, épuisés. Ils étaient quand même partis aux aurores et ne rentraient qu'en fin d'après-midi. Même si Harry continuait son babillement, certaines phrases faisant exploser de rire le blond qui retrouvait sa bonne humeur en l'écoutant.

Hermione et Ron les rejoignirent rapidement, écoutant les dernières phrases de leur ami qui en fait, ne voulaient absolument rien pour eux, à part Denzil qui comprenait à peu près l'idée globale.

\- Et quand tu faisais ce-ce-ce truc là, c'était génial et les autres, ils étaient tellement... C'était whouaaaa ! Et quand on est enfin arrivé, ils étaient là... si-si-si immenses, et on parlait tranquillement avec eux, comme si- comme si c'était normal ! Puis quand il nous a salué, c'était tellement impressionnant et au retour, avec la vitesse, la sensation était... pfiouu, inqualifiable, enfin même si tu n'étais pas d'humeur, mais c'était... Whouaa, quoi ! S'arrêta enfin le brun, constatant la présence de ses amis qui le regardait comme si une corne lui était poussé au milieu du front.

\- Harry ? On... On t'avait jamais vu aussi extatique ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour être comme ça ? Lui demanda Hermione, vraiment surprise.

\- Ouais mec, tu irradies presque de bonheur ! Compléta Ron stupéfait.

\- J'ai fais des rencontres et vécu un truc fantastique ! Mais je peux rien vous dire de plus, désolé. Répondit-il évasivement, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

De son côté, Denzil resta silencieux, les regardant interagir, il était exténué, mentalement et physiquement, monter les escaliers ayant puisé dans ses dernières forces, il finit même par s'excuser pour monter dans le dortoir et aller se coucher bien qu'il ne soit que cinq heures de l'après-midi.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A la suite de cette sortie riche en émotions pour Harry et Denzil, un autre long mois s'écoula. La prochaine pleine lune était pour le soir même et le blond était de nouveau dans un état d'intense euphorie, contrairement à Harry qui lui boudait, ne pouvant pas rejoindre la forêt interdite.

En effet, Denzil avait été clair sur ce point, il était trop dangereux pour son ami de l'accompagner, il ne pouvait prévoir comment ses amis allaient réagir et il préférait prévenir que guérir.

En attendant, il avait passé toute la journée sur son petit nuage, c'était à nouveau fait exclure de la maison Serpentard à cause de sa trop forte bonne humeur et avait, aussi, dû éviter de s'approcher de trop près de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Le professeur Lupin avait réussi, à l'aide du fils de la Terre, a rentrer en communication avec son loup et jusque là, il n'y avait eut aucun accrochage, leur entente se passant relativement bien.

Cependant, les pulsions qu'il avait réussi à retenir approximativement le mois dernier étaient incontrôlables cette fois-ci et Remus n'avait pu s'empêcher, au détour d'un couloir, de faire un câlin à son élève.

Fort heureusement, aucun n'élève n'était présent durant cette pause câlin, excepté Harry qui s'était écroulé de rire sur le sol, le visage baigné de larmes et les bras autour de son ventre dans un vain effort de retenu.

Le brun en avait ricané toute la journée, causant de nombreuses rougeurs à son ami et à son professeur durant le repas du midi dans la Grande Salle.

Et alors, quand les sixièmes années de Griffondor et Serpentard avaient du avoir cours juste après le déjeuner de DCFM, Harry avait passé l'heure entière à pouffer, son professeur à bégayer et Denzil à se faire le plus petit possible, évitant tout contact visuel avec son enseignant.

Le cours avait été empreint de gêne et d'inconfort et le reste des élèves n'avait rien comprit à ce qu'il se passait, observant les réactions étranges des trois autres en commentant l'affaire comme ils pourraient le faire avec un jeu de Quidditch.

En somme, à part ces instants gênants ou drôles pour d'autres, la journée s'était passé normalement pour le reste de l'école.

Le soir arrivant enfin, Denzil rejoignit la forêt interdite en mode furtif. Ce coup-ci, par contre, il n'avait pas prit le risque d'attendre que le couvre-feu arrive, il était parti juste après le dîner dans la Grande Salle, priant pour que personne ne remarque son absence.

Il fut rejoint dans son évasion par son professeur qui l'avait suivit à l'odeur, la pleine lune étant dans seulement quelques minutes, il était complètement incontrôlable et c'était plus le loup qui agissait que l'humain. De ce fait, il se traîna tant bien que mal dans les bois, son enseignant accroché à lui, le nez dans son cou pour le renifler.

La situation était plutôt comique mais étant donné ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt et les railleries de Harry, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être rouge écarlate et gêné, imaginant parfaitement le brun mort de rire à ses côtés.

Mais bien rapidement, il rejoint ses amis à l'endroit habituel et ils se transformèrent tous, plus ou moins douloureusement. Il souffla de soulagement, redevint joyeux et la nuit de pleine lune se passa comme d'habitude, ponctuée de hurlements joyeux, de rires, de jeux, de câlins, de batailles amicales et de roulades dans l'herbe.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Deux mois étaient passés suite à cette étrange et gênante pleine lune, la suivante s'étant, heureusement déroulée normalement pour Denzil, celui-ci ayant prit ses précautions pour ne pas revivre ces séances câlins et reniflages avec son professeur.

A l'extérieur, le froid s'intensifiait, l'hiver s'installant lentement mais sûrement et les fêtes de Noël arrivèrent.

Denzil et Harry continuaient de renforcer leur amitié, continuant les sorties dans la forêt interdite même s'il était toujours strictement interdit au brun de suivre le blond lors des pleines lunes. Ils parlaient beaucoup, avaient beaucoup de conversations sérieuses sur les moments difficiles de leurs vies et se rapprochaient à une vitesse impressionnante, les autres n'osant presque pas les interrompre quand ils devaient parler à l'un ou à l'autre, tellement leur complicité ressortait dans leurs échanges.

Harry en était d'ailleurs plus heureux de ce rapprochement, pouvant réaliser la promesse qu'il s'était fait à lui-même.

Ils avaient aussi passer beaucoup de temps à échanger avec le professeur Lupin au sujet de la prophétie et du destin que devait accomplir Denzil, le blond apprenant la propre prophétie qui avait été prononcée sur le brun, une chose de plus qu'ils avaient en commun et qui renforçait leur relation.

Les trois avaient beaucoup réfléchis sur le possible rôle que devait être celui du fils de la Terre comme ils l'appelaient entre eux, n'étant plus à l'aise avec le nom d'emprunt dans ces moments-là et la seule chose qu'ils en avaient retirés, était qu'il serait d'une aide inestimable face à Voldemort. Surtout s'il pouvait rallier les créatures de la forêt interdite de leur côté quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres se déciderait à attaquer Poudlard.

Cependant, plus loin dans Poudlard, plus précisément dans le bureau du directeur se tenait un entretien important.

En effet, le professeur Severus Rogue faisait part de ses doutes et de ses réflexions au directeur, lui demandant son avis et ce qu'il en pensait.

\- Albus, je suis pratiquement sûr que Denzil Miller n'est pas son vrai nom et que son histoire est un énorme mensonge. Le physique, les yeux, la couleur de ses cheveux, son âge, tout se rapproche, je trouve ça trop gros pour être une simple coïncidence. Assura Severus.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi Severus, j'ai eu la même impression la première fois qu'il est entré dans mon bureau pour me demander de rejoindre cette école. La ressemblance est trop flagrante, seulement j'attendais qu'il vienne me parler de lui-même parce que j'ai la certitude qu'il le fera et dans le cas contraire, aborder ce sujet sera délicat. Confirma le directeur.

\- Je comprends. Mais il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un, je ne savais plus quoi faire, de plus, les capacités magiques qu'il possède m'impressionnent grandement, je ne sais que penser à ce sujet. Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible. Marmonna le professeur de potions, le regard fixé sur l'élève en question qui se baladait dans le parc avec Harry Potter.

\- Nous avons les mêmes questionnements Severus, ce garçon est un mystère. J'espère que le temps ne sera pas trop long avant qu'il ne vienne me voir. Mais il n'y a pas que cela qui m'inquiète, les agissements de Tom aussi. Ajouta le vieil homme, semblant torturé par ses pensées.

\- Je ne peux rien pour vous à ce sujet Albus, il est euphorique et dit qu'il mène un grand projet qui touchera son terme dans quelques mois et qu'il nous le révélera qu'à ce moment-là. Même son cercle le plus privé ne sait rien, il s'est entouré de nombreux scientifiques et chercheurs qu'il a séquestré dans une aile du manoir Malfoy dont il a interdit l'accès à tout le monde avec de puissants sortilèges. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre qu'il est fini, malheureusement. Souffla le brun, dépité.

\- Je sais, je sais Severus, c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. J'aimerais pouvoir contrer ce plan qu'il fomente mais j'en suis dans l'incapacité la plus totale. C'est bien pour cela que je me distrais en concentrant mon attention sur le garçon, ses capacités me font aller de surprises en surprises. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu pareils démonstrations de pouvoirs. Dit le directeur en revenant au sujet de base.

\- Il a aussi un don avec les potions, il m'a aidé à améliorer de nombreuses potions en utilisant des ingrédients auxquels je n'aurais jamais pensé, comme s'il... comme s'il avait plus de savoir que n'importe qui à ce sujet, tout m'intrigue chez lui. Surtout son aura, elle me dit quelque chose sans que j'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Je suis bien d'accord. Mais seul le temps nous en dira plus.

Et la discussion s'arrêta là, eux aussi attendant le jour où le blond pourrait enfin connaître sa prophétie et faire avancer les choses.

Mais pour ce qui était de l'avancée des choses, c'était au sujet de la relation entre Denzil et Harry que ça se passait.

Harry avait, de plus en plus souvent, fait preuve de tendresse avec le blond, se laissant aller à lui caresser les cheveux, passer un bras sur ses épaules, lui touchant les bras, le visage, lui prenant le poignet dès qu'il voulait l'emmener quelque part ou alors, il le blottissait contre lui quand ils discutaient le soir sur le canapé auprès du feu de la salle commune des Griffondors, s'amusant alors avec des mèches de ses longs cheveux dans ces moments-là.

Cependant, Harry lui-même ne s'en rendait pas compte puisque le blond se laissait faire sans jamais opposer la moindre résistance, peu importe le geste que le brun entreprenait avec lui. De ce fait, leur relation prenait une tournure qui dépassait le loin le stade de l'amitié même si les principaux concernés ne le remarquaient même pas.

Ce fut le jour où Denzil embrassa pour la première fois Harry sur la joue pour le saluer que le brun eut un déclic. Il prit alors enfin conscience de tout ce qu'il se permettait et lui permettait de faire le blond, il revit tous ces moments privilégiés entre eux d'un tout nouvel œil et devint rouge coquelicot en quelques secondes, remerciant toutes les divinités de ce monde que le couloir soit vide à cet instant.

Il devint alors rapidement gêné en présence du blond, ne sachant plus comment se comporter avec lui, ses sentiments lui faisant perdre la tête. Harry ne savait plus quoi penser et décida qu'il devait en parler avec le principal concerné mais il ne savait comment aborder le sujet. Il savait qu'il devait le faire avec discrétion et subtilité mais il était sûr à quasiment quatre-vingt dix-neuf virgule neuf pour cent qu'il allait royalement échouer.

Toutefois, prenant son courage de Griffondor à deux mains, il se lança pendant qu'ils se baladaient tranquillement dans le parc en silence, le blond ayant passé son bras sous le sien.

\- Dis Denzil... Tu trouves pas qu'on est devenu très proche toi et moi ces derniers temps ?... Tenta-t-il, la voix basse.

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais c'est normal, on passe tout notre temps ensemble et tu es le seul avec qui je peux parler ouvertement de tout sans avoir à faire attention, vu que tu connais mon secret. Répondit le blond en levant les yeux vers lui, ne voyant apparemment pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Oui bien sûr mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on a des... gestes l'un envers l'autre qu'on a pas avec les autres. Je me permets certains gestes avec toi que j'ai jamais eu avec personne d'autre, même avec mes meilleurs amis. Alors je me demandais... Je me demandais... dans quelle direction partait notre relation... On est un peu trop fusionnels pour de simples amis. Expliqua tant bien que mal le Survivant, extrêmement gêné, se grattant la joue et regardant partout sauf vers son ''ami''.

\- Oh... Dans ce sens là ?

Et c'était tout, un silence pesant et embarrassé s'installant entre eux. Le blond retira lentement son bras puis ne sachant quoi faire de ses mains, il entremêla ses doigts les uns avec les autres, le regard baissé vers le sol, rouge écarlate.

\- Et donc, euh... On est juste de très très bons amis ou- ou on part vers autre chose ?... Chuchota le brun, n'osant toujours pas regarder l'autre.

\- Tu veux qu'on devienne plus ? Demanda d'un coup Denzil, faisant sursauter d'un bond le brun vers lui.

Harry détailla alors son ami du regard, cherchant un signe quelconque sur son visage lui indiquant la marche à suivre, savoir ce qu'il devait répondre à cette question parce que ne voulait définitivement pas perdre son amitié, il tenait beaucoup trop à lui. Puis après des minutes de recherches silencieuses, il trouva ce qu'il voulait au fond de son regard et put enfin répondre à cette question difficile.

\- J'aimerais bien si c'est aussi ton souhait.

\- Oh Sainte Magie quelle situation stressante... Lâcha d'un coup le blond, la nervosité s'échappant d'un coup de son corps crispé. Je... Je savais pas trop comment te le faire comprendre alors j'utilisais la subtilité mais tu n'y définitivement pas réceptif Harry.

\- Que- Quoi ?! S'écria immédiatement le brun.

\- Ça fait des semaines que je me permets ces gestes, comme tu dis, avec toi pour te faire comprendre que je cherches un peu plus que de l'amitié mais tu n'y faisais pas attention et comme je ne voulais pas perdre ton amitié non plus, je ne s avais pas trop quoi faire. Puis je ne voulais pas non plus que nos échanges soient gênés et qu'on ne puisse plus se parler normalement... Souffla Denzil, un petit sourire amusé et tendre aux lèvres.

\- Oh Merlin... Il faut vraiment que je fasses quelque chose pour ce trait de ma personnalité, à cause de ça, j'ai perdu trop de temps.

\- Trop de temps pour quoi ?

\- Pour ça.

Et Harry posa doucement ses mains chaudes sur les joues blanches et douces du blond, les caressant légèrement de ses pouces avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser. Le baiser resta chaste quelques instants, empreint de la magie de la première fois, le rendant unique, avant que le passion ne se joigne à lui. Les mains du brun se posèrent alors sur les hanches de son désormais petit-ami, tirant son corps fin vers le sien pour le serrer contre lui, les bras fins de Denzil se nouant lâchement dans son cou, ses mains partant fouiller ses cheveux. Ils s'embrassèrent encore un long moment, léchant, mordillant, tirant sur les lèvres de l'autre, prenant quelques inspirations rapides entre chaque baisers pour repartir ensuite dans un échange plus approfondi avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent complètement et tentent de reprendre une respiration correcte.

Une fois qu'ils réussirent à respirer à peu près normalement, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, échangèrent un grand sourire et continuèrent leur balade plus sereins, main dans la main.

Harry se félicita alors intérieurement d'avoir enfin trouvé le courage pour parler à Denzil. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et il savourait avec délice la main douce qui était contre la sienne. Ils étaient ensemble, le brun pouvait l'embrasser, enfin le toucher sans gêne et presque sans retenue, sa joie ne pouvait être plus grande pour l'instant. Surtout que maintenant, Harry pouvait parfaitement tenir sa promesse...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Denzil était vraiment heureux que leur relation est enfin évoluée dans la direction souhaitée, il n'avait pas menti à son désormais petit-ami. Cela faisait vraiment quelques semaines qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait des sentiments autres qu'amicaux pour lui.

Toutefois, à son plus grand désarroi, le brun avait des œillères bien ancrées et ne comprenait rien à ces avances subtiles.

Enfin, présentement il n'avait plus ce problème, c'étaient d'autres qui allaient se poser quand leur relation devrait encore évoluer. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser pour l'instant. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste profiter de la main chaude qui enserrait la sienne et des quelques baisers qu'ils échangeaient de temps à autres en marchant.

Denzil ne savait pas exactement quand il avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments amoureux envers Harry mais il savait comment c'était arrivé. Le brun était adorable avec lui, plein de bonnes attentions, ils avaient aussi beaucoup parlé, il avait eut une oreille attentive quand il se confiait sur de douloureux souvenirs et le fait d'être pratiquement toujours avec lui devait jouer.

Ensuite, il avait commencé à détailler avec plus d'attention le physique de son ami, appréciant la beauté de ses yeux verts même si cachés par ses lunettes rondes, s'amusant du caractère indomptable de ses épais cheveux noirs, aimant sa peau bronzée, les muscles apparaissant grâce à l'intensité de ses entraînements au Quidditch, le fait qu'il soit plus grand que lui, appréciant cela quand il se blottissait entre ses bras en quête de réconfort. Il aimait aussi ses longues jambes musclés, ses grandes mains, enfin, il arriva un moment où il comprit qu'il aimait chaque centimètres carrés de son corps.

Néanmoins le physique ne faisait pas tout, sa personnalité et son caractère l'avaient aussi séduit. Courageux Griffondor au cœur en or, il était dévoué à son entourage, essayant d'aider tout le monde dans la mesure du possible, il était gentil, serviable, à l'écoute, adorable, attentionné, sensible, sérieux quand il le fallait et même s'il avait aussi des défauts, le tout faisait de lui une personne extraordinaire.

Et en cette belle journée d'hiver, il sortait avec cette personne merveilleuse, tant convoitée par la gente féminine qui peuplait Poudlard. Cela le fit sourire fièrement avant qu'il ne soit attiré dans un baiser qui lui coupa le souffle et lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les deux amoureux passèrent les derniers jours de cours et les premiers de leurs vacances soudés l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant tout le temps, ayant plein de gestes tendres l'un envers l'autre, ils étaient mièvres et dégoulinant d'amour, ils le savaient et s'en contrefichaient totalement.

Ils avaient aussi été surpris de voir le nombre respectif d'admirateurs qu'ils avaient, c'était beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils pensaient. Mais c'était surtout le fait que de nombreux élèves étaient venus menacer Harry pour qu'il ne fasse pas souffrir Denzil et pour le blond, qu'il prenne bien soin du brun et que ce dernier était chanceux d'avoir une telle personne à ses côtés, qui les avaient étonnés. Le couple avait été abasourdi toute la journée face au défilement d'élèves qui les menaçaient, félicitaient et autres à tour de rôle. Ce spectacle n'avait duré qu'un jour mais ils avaient ensuite continués de sentir des regards perçants sur eux.

Maintenant, les trois premiers jours de vacances passés, les effusions s'étant tassés et leur relation plus stable sans non-dits, ils reprirent leurs habitudes, repassant un peu plus de temps avec les autres, même si, étant donné le fait que c'était les vacances de Noël, la presque totalité des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux.

Denzil, détaché de son pot de glu personnel, fut de nouveau interpellé par de nombreux élèves des quatre maisons, aidant les uns et discutant avec les autres, participant à certains mini-événements inter-maison et autres joyeuses activités.

Et enfin le vingt-cinq décembre arriva.

Le blond avait passé sa nuit chez les Griffondors, confortablement blotti contre son petit-ami, bien au chaud et fut réveillé de la plus merveilleuse des façons, de nombreux baisers étant déposés dans son cou ou sur son visage et son crâne étant consciencieusement massé. Il se réveilla en gémissant de bien-être, embrassa tendrement Harry en chuchotant un ''joyeux noël'' contre ses lèvres. Les deux amoureux paressèrent au lit encore un moment avant de se décider à se lever pour aller récupérer leurs cadeaux au pied du sapin de la salle commune.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, constatant tout d'abord la présence des dix autres Griffondors de tous âges restés au château puis ce fut la montagne de cadeaux qui les stupéfia sur les dernières marches.

\- La reine d'Angleterre se trouve parmi nous ou comment ça se passe ? S'exclama Harry en finissant de descendre, faisant rire les autres rouges et or.

\- Tu sors avec la reine d'Angleterre Harry, faudra t'y faire. Se moqua Katie Bell, ouvrant les paquets se trouvant sur ses genoux.

\- C'est pour Denzil tout ça ?! Cria le brun, se tournant d'un coup vers Katie.

\- Pour moi ? Souffla sidéré le blond.

\- Et oui, des élèves de Poudlard. Apparemment, c'est en guise de remerciements pour les fois où tu les as aidés ou en gage d'amitié. On a lu quelques cartes, on était vraiment étonnés nous aussi. Puis on les a rassemblé pour toi, essayant de trouver les nôtres dans tout ce fouillis. Expliqua-t-elle avant de s'installer plus confortablement sur le canapé pour regarder Denzil ouvrir tout ça.

\- Oh Sainte Magie, je vais en avoir pour des heures pour ouvrir tout ça et répondre à tout le monde ! Ça va me prendre la journée... Gémit Denzil, très heureux quand même de toutes ces gentilles attentions.

\- J'ai bien fais de garder le mien à porté de main en fait. Murmura Harry doucement dans son coin, ayant récupérer les siens, au nombre respectable de huit et rejoignant Katie sur le canapé.

Denzil était posté en face de la montagne de cadeaux, ne sachant pas trop par quoi commencer. Puis il décida de lancer tout d'abord un sort de listage d'un vague signe de la main et de répartition pour les classer par maison. Il remarqua rapidement que la majorité d'entre eux venaient des Poufsouffles et que seulement deux venaient de chez Serpentard, deux filles de deuxième année avec qui il discutait très souvent, ce qui lui fit grandement plaisir.

Détaillant sa liste des yeux, il se concentra ensuite sur les cadeaux en eux-mêmes pour faire quatre piles différentes et s'empressa d'ouvrir en premier ceux des deux Serpentardes. Il eut un grand sourire en découvrant deux grosses écharpes en laine, une verte et l'autre d'un beau gris perle.

Ces deux-là étaient vraiment adorables, il irait les remercier chaleureusement quand elles reviendraient.

Puis il passa ensuite aux Serdaigles, sûrs de ne trouver pratiquement que des affaires pour étudier, il n'eut pas tord parce que quand il eut fini, ce qui l'entourait était pratiquement uniquement des livres et des ustensiles de potions, il fut aussi étonné de voir qu'il n'y avait aucun double, preuve qu'ils s'étaient consultés les uns, les autres.

Il raya au fur et à mesure la liste, laissant des cases vides sur le côté pour n'oublier personne quand il devrait les remercier et rajouta le nom du présent de l'autre côté pour se souvenir de qui lui avait offert quoi.

Il continua son entreprise avec les Poufsouffles où les présents étaient les plus nombreux. Là, il découvrit une ribambelle de vêtements, d'écharpes, de gants et même de produits de beauté ou de bijoux, ainsi que des peluches. Il remarqua qu'il avait presque de quoi se refaire une garde-robe ce que le fit sourire tendrement. Il adorait vraiment cette maison, en plus, tout était dans ses goûts, il n'aurait donc aucune gêne quand il les remercierait et pouvait tout porter sans exceptions.

Il compléta sa liste et passa donc aux derniers cadeaux, ceux des Griffondors qui étaient d'un nombre respectable, il remarqua le nom de Katie parmi eux et se tourna vers elle pour lui lancer un regard interrogatif qui la fit rougir. Il s'empressa alors de trouver le sien pour l'ouvrir en premier, il découvrit alors dans la boîte ornée d'un joli papier cadeau, un magnifique pull gris anthracite très doux.

\- Merci beaucoup Katie, ce pull est splendide. Ça me fait très plaisir. La remercia-t-il en venant coller un baiser léger sur sa joue.

Et d'un mouvement long et complexe de la main, n'ayant pas sa baguette avec lui, il matérialisa une belle rose en verre rouge et or qu'il lui tendit avec un sourire en lui souhaitant un joyeux noël.

\- Oh merci Denzil, elle est vraiment magnifique ! Fit Katie en déposant, elle aussi, un bisou rapide sur sa joue, détaillant ensuite la rose sous toutes les coutures, la manipulant avec précaution, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à un retour.

Le blond, fier de lui, retourna ensuite à sa pile de cadeaux, il chercha en premier ceux de ses camarades de maison et d'Hermione. Il y trouva un livre complet sur l'arithmancie et d'autres vêtements de couleur rouge et or qui le firent rire, se souvenant que les autres lui assuraient encore que ces couleurs étaient géniales.

Il finit son déballage par le cadeau d'une petite de première année, une licorne en peluche qui l'attendrit. D'un geste leste de la main, tous les emballages, papiers, nœuds disparurent, ne laissant que la masse de cadeaux. Il se concentra sur sa magie et envoya ses vêtements dans son armoire, rétrécit ses livres et ustensiles de potions, les envoyant se ranger dans sa malle puis décida de faire de même pour les peluches, produits de beauté et bijoux, il verrait plus tard où il les rangerait, s'il les rangeait ailleurs. Par contre, il garda la liste dans sa main, sachant d'avance que Harry était curieux et qu'il voulait sûrement la voir.

Fatigué par l'utilisation de ces sorts qui auraient requis sa baguette magique, il se leva pour aller s'écrouler contre Harry, se moulant contre son flan pour se reposer.

\- Et donc, juste pour rire, ça m'a prit combien de temps pour ouvrir tout ça ? Lança le blond, amusé.

\- Une heure et demi, c'était impressionnant. Rit Harry en réponse, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux en guise de réconfort quand il l'entendit soupirer.

\- Je ne pensais pas que je recevrais autant de cadeaux... Il y en a beaucoup de personnes avec qui j'ai discuté que très peu de fois et que j'ai pas aidé dans leurs cours plus que ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ont dépensés de l'argent pour moi, ça a dû leur coûter cher en plus pour certains... Marmonna Denzil en faisant la moue.

\- C'est parce que tu es la coqueluche de Poudlard, tout le monde t'aime ici, même les Serpentards t'aiment bien, c'est pour dire ! Alors que tu appartiens à deux maisons qu'ils ne supportent pas ! Tu as même un surnom maintenant, ''L'Âme de Poudlard'', je trouves ce surnom très beau et poétique. Lui expliqua Katie, amusée.

\- L'Âme de Poudlard ? J'ai jamais entendu ça... Rétorqua Denzil.

\- Je te dis que ça commences juste, attends quelques semaines et tu l'entendras tout le temps. Tout va très vite par ici, c'est les Poufsouffles qui ont commencés à t'appeler ainsi. Rajouta-t-elle.

\- Ouais bref, tu as reçu quoi Harry ? Dit le blond voulant rapidement de sujet.

\- Le traditionnel pull des Weasley avec des gâteaux maisons, des échantillons de farces des jumeaux, un livre sur le Quidditch d'Hermione et un pack d'amélioration pour mon balai de Ron. Et des bonbons ainsi que des jeux de Seamus, Dean et Neville. J'ai gardé le tien de côté en attendant que tu finisses avec ta montagne. D'ailleurs tu n'as rien reçu de tes protégés de la forêt ? Finit le brun en chuchotant dans son oreille.

\- Non, ceux-là sont chez moi. En plus, je n'aurais pas su expliquer d'où serait venu tous les ingrédients rares pour mes potions que je reçois chaque année... Répondit Denzil dans un chuchotis pour ne pas que Katie les entende. Et sinon, le tien, il est où ? S'enquit-il ensuite d'une voix plus forte et tendre, embrassant chastement son petit-ami.

\- Juste ici, tiens.

Et une petite boîte emballée d'un gracieux papier gris métallique fut déposée entre ses mains. Il enleva doucement le papier, tirant un boîtier léger de velours rouge de là, qu'il ouvrit lentement. Le blond put alors découvrir un magnifique collier en argent, il brillait sur son socle de velours, la chaîne fine et discrète, faite de petites mailles au bout de laquelle pendait un cœur bombé avec en son centre un discret rubis magnifiquement incrusté. Le blond récupéra la carte qui était à l'intérieur avec le bijou, l'ouvrit et lut le mot écrit d'une magnifique écriture gothique qui consistait en '' _Je t'aime,_ Harry''.

Denzil eut un grand sourire joyeux, caressant le collier du bout des doigts, dévorant du regard le mot puis releva des yeux humides de larmes de joie vers le brun qui l'observait en rougissant.

Le fils de la Terre l'embrassa tout d'abord en mettant tous ses sentiments dans ce geste, caressant son visage tendrement puis chuchota tout contre ses lèvres qu'il l'aimait aussi, faisant sourire béatement son vis-à-vis.

\- Tu me l'attaches ?

\- Bien sûr. Soulèves tes cheveux.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le discret bijou se posa avec grâce sur le torse de Denzil, faisant ressortir l'éclat de la peau blanche par sa présence.

\- Ouvres-le tien maintenant. Le pressa le blond.

Et ce fut une réaction presque identique à celle qu'avait eut Denzil quelques secondes auparavant qu'eut Harry. Il tira ensuite rapidement son petit-ami à lui pour lui dévorer les lèvres amoureusement en guise de remerciement.

Il avait lui aussi eut un collier mais le sien était doré, le pendentif composé d'un lion magnifiquement ouvragé aux yeux en rubis, le tout de taille discrète pour ne pas faire trop déplacé au cou d'un homme.

Le brun l'accrocha vivement à son cou et embrassa de nouveau son petit-ami, heureux au possible.

\- Mais où as-tu trouvé l'argent pour m'acheter ce collier ? Je croyais que tu n'en avais pas. Il ne faut pas que tu t'en mettes dans l'embarras pour moi, rassures-moi. S'enquit Harry, inquiet.

\- C'est secret mais je peux te dire que j'ai reçu de l'aide de mes amis de toujours.

\- Je penses comprendre, en tout cas, mille fois merci, il est magnifique.

\- De rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi. Et ton cadeau est tout aussi magnifique, Harry.

\- Vous êtes adorables tous les deux. Les coupa Katie, les yeux brillants en les regardant.

Ils rirent tous ensemble juste après, sachant très bien qu'ils étaient aussi niais à en pleurer et le faisant remarquer à leur amie qui ne le nia pas.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ce fut en fin d'après-midi que les deux amoureux décidèrent de partir en expédition dans la forêt interdite pour fêter Noël avec les amis du blond. Denzil avait reçu un message dans la matinée lui disant de rejoindre la clairière où jouaient les licornes pour une surprise, son petit-ami était bien évidemment invité lui aussi.

Et donc vers quatorze heures, ils se retrouvaient au milieu de la clairière, Harry émerveillé par le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux et Denzil euphorique de voir tous ses amis, ou du moins, la grande majorité, regroupés au même endroit.

Effectivement, au milieu du parc recouvert de neige se trouvait nombre de créatures magiques, postées en arc de cercle autour d'un tas de cadeaux pour le fils de la Terre. Ils l'accueillirent avec grand bruit, chacun lui souhaitant de joyeuses fêtes, un joyeux Noël, les plus jeunes courant vers lui pour le saluer les premiers.

Le blond prit alors un long moment pour dire bonjour et remercier tout le monde, enchaînant les câlins, les léchouilles, les bousculades amicales, les signes de têtes et autres, chaque espèce ayant sa manière pour saluer. Quand il en eut finit avec les embrassades, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, ses vêtements froissés, il était recouvert de neige mais il avait un immense sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur.

Il se posta alors près du tas de présents avec Harry et entreprit de tout trier et identifier. Comme prévu, il reçut nombre d'ingrédients rares pour les potions des plantes, des roches, des poils, des crocs et autres. Mais il reçut aussi des pierres précieuses ou juste magnifiques pour en faire des bijoux, des décorations et même des créations florales sublimes. Et pour d'autres, ils lui dirent qu'il avait la permission de leur prélever du sang, comme celui des licornes qui était important dans la création de certaines potions médicales.

Denzil rangea tous ses précieux cadeaux dans ses poches, rétrécis après les avoir trier et lança le traditionnel jeu de Noël qu'il organisait chaque année. La suite ne fut alors plus que courses, rires et bonne humeur.

Le blond était vraiment dans son univers et Harry constatait que tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui était des coutumes de la forêt, le jeu se déroulant avec une fluidité forgée par l'habitude, les créatures connaissant à la perfection leurs rôles.

Le brun observait toute cette agitation avec des yeux émerveillés, une joie enfantine parcourant tout son être, ce Noël était vraiment exceptionnel pour lui. Il remerciait de tout son cœur Denzil de lui permettre de vivre ce moment, parce que c'était comme un rêve, l'expérience n'était pas permise au commun des mortels. Il était d'ailleurs pratiquement sûr qu'il se souviendrait de ce jour toute sa vie et que s'il osait en parler à quelqu'un, cette personne ne le croirait jamais.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quelques jours plus tard, l'euphorie des fêtes s'étant apaisée, Denzil était devant la porte qui gardait les appartements de son professeur de divination, déterminé à enfin savoir ce qu'était cette satanée prophétie qui le bloquait au même point depuis des mois voire des années. Il voulait lui demander des conseils pour qu'il la découvre, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

L'entretien avec son professeur dura une bonne heure, celle-ci lui donnant toutes les informations dont il avait besoin pour le découvrir par lui-même mais au moment où il allait quitter la pièce, elle le retint d'une poigne douloureuse à l'épaule et il ne put que rester tétanisé quand elle se mit à lui parler d'une voix d'outre-tombe, grave et éraillée.

Une fois qu'elle eut finie de parler et qu'enfin elle le lâcha, il ne put s'empêcher de détaler comme un lapin face à un chasseur beaucoup trop puissant, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

Il trouva refuge dans les quartiers des Serpentards, complètement déserts pour les vacances où il s'enferma à triple tour, s'enfouissant dans les couvertures de son lit en position fœtale.

Il aurait finalement préféré retarder l'échéance pour connaître les tenants et aboutissements de son destin... Les mots dits d'une voix terrifiante résonnaient en boucle dans son esprit, le laissant désespéré et triste comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant.

Il ne restait que trois jours avant que les élèves ne reviennent au château, Denzil décida donc de passer ces trois jours ici, à réfléchir, peu importe Harry et tous les autres.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand Denzil accepta enfin de quitter le dortoir des Serpentards, c'était le jour de la rentrée. Les verts et argents avaient d'ailleurs été bien surpris de le voir chez eux, s'étant habitués à le voir fricoter avec le survivant, sûrement pas enfouit dans son lit avec une tête de déterré.

Il s'était également passé un événement qui l'avait bien surpris et laisser plus qu'étonné.

 _Flash-back_

Recroquevillé dans son lit, Denzil laissait passer le temps, observant les détails du plafond, se perdant dans de sombres pensées. Il eut un regain d'énergie et de présence quand la porte s'ouvrit, amenant avec elle le bruit de nombreux élèves piétinant dans la salle commune, avant de retomber dans cet état de larve.

Il ne sut combien de temps passa, ni ne sut ce que se dirent ses camarades de dortoir, bien ancré dans son monde mais quand la porte se referma et que le silence revint, son lit s'affaissa et il sursauta violemment.

Assis sur son lit se trouvait Blaise Zabini, l'actuel ''chef'' des Serpentards et cela était très étrange, il ne lui avait pratiquement pas parlé depuis qu'il était ici, à part quelques salutations et une solide mise en garde quand il était venu la première fois dans leur salle commune.

\- Euh... Oui ? Dit le blond, voulant briser ce silence désagréable.

\- Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler. Tu as bien un problème, n'est-ce pas ? Dans le cas contraire, tu roucoulerais avec le survivant ou tu accueillerais tout le monde à l'entrée. Lui répondit le bistré simplement.

\- Je ne peux pas le nier mais je ne peux pas en parler... Merci quand même. Souffla Denzil.

\- C'est à cause du Golden Boy ? Il a tenté quelque chose qui fallait pas ? Si c'est ça, je te jures qu'il se souviendra toute sa vie de ce à quoi ressemble une vengeance de Serpentard et apprendra à avoir peur du noir. Lui dit Blaise, la voix froide et le regard acéré.

\- Non, non ! C'est pas ça ! Ça va très bien entre nous ! Puis je peux m'en charger tout seul de ça si besoin, j'ai de nombreux amis qui accepteront de m'aider. Lança sur le même ton le blond, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

\- Dans ce cas. Rit le basané, amusé de voir qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Il faut que tu règles ça tout seul, je suppose.

\- J'ai juste appris une très mauvaise nouvelle, j'avais besoin d'être seul mais je vais me reprendre et surtout, je vais enfin pouvoir accomplir ce qu'il m'a été incombé.

\- D'accord. Mais n'oublie pas Denzil, les Serpentards sont solidaires, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit... Conclut Blaise, sous-entendant la fin de sa phrase, en se relevant et en s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

\- Je sais, j'ai même la totalité des élèves de cette école qui me soutiendrait s'il le faut. Merci Blaise.

\- De rien.

Et leur discussion s'était arrêtée là, le laissant amusé et paradoxalement, à nouveau d'aplomb.

 _Fin Flash-back_

Le fils de la Terre s'était alors reprit mais n'avait pas quitté le dortoir des verts et argents, ne voulant pas encore avoir **la** discussion avec Harry, il devait avant toute chose parler au directeur et lui avouer toute la vérité sur son compte.

C'était donc en ce lundi matin, à la première heure, qu'il monta les escaliers menant au bureau directorial, habillé avec classe et le visage arborant une détermination à toute épreuve.

Bloqué en bas des escaliers et ne connaissant pas le mot de passe, il envoya un _patronus_ de son chat pour que l'accès lui soit accordé, seulement quelques secondes plus tard.

Il arriva dans le bureau et constata avec surprise la présence de son professeur de potions aux côtés du vieil homme.

\- Bonjour professeurs. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous Monsieur le directeur, c'est important.

\- Mais bien sûr Monsieur Miller, prenez place. Cela vous dérange-t-il que le professeur Rogue reste avec nous ? Il aimerait lui aussi s'entretenir avec vous en fonction de ce que vous nous direz. Lui annonça calmement le directeur, un léger sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants de malice.

\- Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Répondit lentement Denzil, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement, constatant que ces deux hommes étaient parmi ceux qui avaient des soupçons sur son compte.

\- Bien. Allez-y Monsieur Miller, nous sommes tout ouïe. Intervint le professeur Rogue.

\- Il me semble que vous sachez déjà que je ne suis pas celui que je prétends être. Je viens aujourd'hui vous avouer ce que je vous ai caché. Il vous faut savoir qu'une prophétie a été prononcée il y a seize ans, la Sainte Magie elle-même m'a choisi pour l'accomplir et m'a enlevé de mon foyer à mes un an pour que je sois élevé par le clan de centaures de la forêt interdite. Je ne m'appelles donc pas Denzil Miller mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas non plus connaissance de mon vrai nom. A cause de cette prophétie, ou grâce, cela dépend du point de vue, mes capacités magiques sont apparemment exceptionnelles et elles vont encore se développer le jour où je recevrais mon héritage magique. Ce jour-là, je deviendrais alors une créature magique et je pourrais aider Harry à réaliser son propre destin en contrant les immenses pouvoirs de Tom Jedusor. Parce que mon rôle est de repousser ses forces, de donner à Harry un moyen de tuer Tom Jedusor. Déclara sérieusement le blond, ses yeux gris ancrés dans ceux de son directeur, le port droit et la posture gracieuse.

Quand il eut finit de parler, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard abasourdi et semblaient se parler rien que par ce lien visuel. Un hochement de tête plus tard, ils reportèrent leur attention sur lui.

\- Et si je puis me permettre, pouvons-nous entendre cette prophétie ? S'enquit Severus.

\- Bien évidemment.

''Désigné par la magie la plus pure,

Il a été choisi à la naissance,

Recueilli par la nature,

Il a été élevé par elle,

Dans l'amour et la lumière.

Il aidera à combattre les ténèbres,

De son âme d'une pureté éclatante,

Il repoussera celle d'une malveillance vibrante.'' La voilà, votre professeur de divination ayant eut l'amabilité de me la dire il y a quelques jours. Relata d'une voix claire le fils de la Terre.

\- Le professeur Trelawney ? S'enquit Rogue, légèrement étonné.

\- Elle-même. La lecture des étoiles avaient seulement permit aux centaures de connaître le jour de mon arrivée parmi eux et le fait que j'avais une destinée à accomplir. Il me fallait donc l'aide de votre professeur de divination pour savoir exactement quel était mon devoir. Argumenta Denzil, répondant aux questions sous-jacentes de cette demande.

\- Je vois. Dit simplement le directeur, caressant sa barbe en réfléchissant. Je suppose donc que vous nous serez d'une aide précieuse durant la guerre.

\- J'oserais même dire la bataille finale si je ne m'avance pas trop par rapport aux informations que j'ai collecté. Ajouta le blond, toujours immobile et d'un sérieux à toute épreuve sur son fauteuil.

\- Bien, bien. Suite à cette annonce, je ne peux que réunir les membres de l'Ordre pour organiser une réunion. Veuillez m'excuser messieurs. Severus, vous pouvez vous entretenir avec Monsieur Miller à présent. Conclut le directeur en quitta le bureau, partant par cheminette, lui lançant un dernier regard perçant que le blond ne réussit pas à interpréter.

Toutefois, même si Dumbledore avait amorcé la discussion entre les deux, Severus ne voyait absolument pas comment annoncer à ce garçon ce qu'il devait lui dire. Surtout face à ce visage rigide, comme figé dans la glace, qui détonnait avec l'attitude douce qu'avait ce jeune homme habituellement et qui permettait une approche simple.

Le professeur de potions se lança alors, décidant qu'il devait bien le faire à un moment, il s'approcha jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté du blond et le fixant dans ses yeux gris qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer ailleurs, il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Ce que j'ai à t'annoncer n'est pas facile mais... Toutes ces années de recherche touchent à leur fin, on t'a enfin retrouvé. Je sais quel est ton vrai nom et de quelle famille tu viens. Commença lentement Severus, recevant un regard surpris et impatient du blond. Tu t'appelles Draco Lucius Malfoy.

\- Je... Mais... Comment ? Réussit enfin à dire le fils de la Terre, complètement abasourdi face à cette révélation.

\- Tu ressembles énormément à tes parents, surtout à ton père. Tu as les caractéristiques physiques des Malfoy et elles sont assez uniques, on ne trouve pas des physiques comme le tien partout. Compléta Rogue, étonné de voir les yeux gris se remplirent de larmes.

\- Vous... Vous êtes sûr ? Vous n'allez pas me dire après que vous vous êtes trompés ?... Murmura le blond, la voix vacillante sous les émotions qui prenaient possession de lui.

\- J'en suis sûr, tout coïncide. L'héritier Malfoy a mystérieusement disparu de chez lui quand il n'avait qu'un an et malgré toutes les recherches qu'on a pu entreprendre, on ne l'a jamais retrouvé. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'effraction et aucune piste, on a jamais arrêté de te chercher Draco. Murmura doucement Severus en réponse.

Le professeur ne put que rester tétanisé par la surprise quand le dit Draco lui sauta dessus et murmura une litanie de merci à son oreille, juste après avoir eut un temps d'arrêt et un sursaut à sa nouvelle appellation.

Severus ne savait pas trop comment réagir à cette étreinte mais il finit par serrer fortement le blond contre lui, heureux de retrouver ce garçon après tant d'années.

\- Je dois aussi te dire que celui qui avait été choisi pour être ton parrain, c'était moi. Chuchota le professeur de potions à l'oreille de Draco, faisant redoubler la puissance de l'étreinte et visiblement les émotions du garçon car il sentit des larmes humidifier son cou.

\- Merci, merci, merci...

La litanie de ''merci'' reprit de plus belle, entrecoupée de sanglots et de rires joyeux.

Ce fut seulement quand la cheminée s'illumina à nouveau pour laisser passer les premières personnes de l'Ordre que Severus repoussa doucement le garçon, le laissant au passage reprendre une certaine contenance.

L'Ordre se posta dans les différents coins de la pièce, envahissant lentement mais sûrement le bureau directorial et puis Dumbledore passa à son tour la cheminée. Il indiqua rapidement à Severus d'emmener le garçon avec lui dans la pièce attenante alors qu'un dernier couple pénétrait à son tour dans le bureau. Le timing avait été très serré mais le couple ne vit ni le garçon ni Severus, entendant uniquement la porte se fermer.

\- Mes chers, Severus a une très bonne nouvelle pour vous, je vous laisse discuter en privé avec lui dans la pièce attenante. En vous attendant, nous ferons seulement un résumé des dernières actions avec le reste de l'Ordre. Dit rapidement le directeur en indiquant la porte au couple qui le regarda suspicieusement avant de s'excuser.

La porte se referma et toutes les personnes présentes ou presque, se mirent à questionner Dumbledore sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. ''Qui était ce garçon avec Severus ?'', ''Était-il l'héritier Malfoy disparu ?'', ''Comment avait-il été retrouvé ?'', telles furent les interrogations.

\- Du calme, du calme, s'il-vous-plaît. Ce garçon est effectivement Draco Lucius Malfoy et par un concours de circonstances, nous l'avons retrouvé. Mais c'est justement à ce sujet que je vous ai convoqué, Denzil nous a apporté de nombreuses informations capitales dont nous devons discuter. Bien que pour cela, nous allons attendre que les Malfoy veuillent bien nous rejoindre. S'expliqua Albus pour calmer l'assemblée.

\- Denzil ? Releva Molly Weasley.

\- L'habitude a parlé pour moi. Denzil Miller était le nom d'emprunt de Draco Malfoy pour les premiers mois qu'il a passé à Poudlard, ce nom que vous avez sûrement beaucoup entendu vu l'attraction qu'il a été auprès des élèves. Intégrer les quatre maisons en même temps n'étant définitivement pas commun. S'amusa à dire le directeur en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil.

\- C'est cet enfant ? Mais enfin... comment ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Continua Molly.

\- Vous aurez toutes les explications quand ils reviendront. En attendant, voulez-vous un bonbon au citron ? Demanda le vieil homme, les yeux pétillants.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A côté de cela, dans la pièce attenante, l'heure était aux retrouvailles. Le couple Malfoy était resté tétanisé à l'entrée de la pièce, la porte se refermant doucement derrière eux, leurs yeux fixés sur le jeune blond qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, n'osant pas croire ce qu'ils voyaient.

Puis ils remarquèrent enfin leur ami Severus et leurs yeux naviguaient entre les deux dans une interrogation muette.

Quand enfin, Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête avec un léger sourire, Narcissa laissa passer un cri et s'avança à toute vitesse pour serrer son fils retrouvé entre ses bras. Lucius mit plus de temps à réagir mais quand il le fit, il passa outre tous ses principes et alla serrer contre lui, sa femme et son fils, un sourire immense lui dévorant le visage.

Le tableau était magnifique, les trois blonds serrés les uns contre les autres, riant et pleurant en même temps, s'admirant les uns les autres pour graver les traits de leurs visages dans leurs mémoires.

Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent de s'étouffer mutuellement, Narcissa posa ses mains sur les joues de son fils et détailla minutieusement son visage, s'extasiant devant sa beauté. Puis, elle ramena ses mains à son visage et fondit en larmes, psalmodiant des ''C'est mon fils, on l'a retrouvé... Notre fils Lucius, c'est notre fils... C'est notre fils... Il est enfin là... ''.

Lucius ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, serrant sa femme contre lui, pleurant quelque peu lui aussi sans lâcher son fils du regard, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse de nouveau en un battement de cils.

\- Lucius, Narcissa, je suis désolé de devoir écourter ce moment mais nous devons retrouver l'Ordre, nous avons une importante réunion à avoir. Vous discuterez plus tard. Coupa Severus.

\- Vous avez raison. Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter après la réunion. Répondit Draco, retrouvant son sérieux et quittant le monde merveilleux des retrouvailles avec ses parents.

Le fils de la Terre était encore tout retourné de ces révélations mais il savait qu'il y avait plus urgent, bien qu'il était infiniment heureux de savoir enfin qui il était véritablement, qui était ses parents et d'où il venait. Quelques questions de son enfance commençaient à trouver réponses.

Néanmoins, ses questionnements n'avaient pas été les seuls, les principaux tournant autour de sa prophétie, de son destin, de ce qu'il devait faire prochainement. Ce destin qui avait bouleversé toute sa vie, en bien, comme en mal.

Cette destinée qui approchait dangereusement.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le plus jeune des blonds quitta alors la pièce attenante au bureau de Dumbledore en essayant de se ressaisir, remettant ses vêtements et ses cheveux en place, lançant rapidement un sort de rafraîchissement sur son visage pour effacer les traces de larmes.

Il retrouva alors l'Ordre au complet et décidant de laisser le directeur parler à ses pairs pour expliquer la situation, il se posta en retrait contre le rebord d'une fenêtre, attendant son tour.

Il constata au passage que les professeurs avaient tous été conviés à rejoindre la réunion et se demanda furtivement ce que faisaient les élèves mais passa outre, son attention se portant rapidement sur ses parents qui lui jetaient de nombreux coups d'œil.

\- De nouvelles informations capitales nous ont été rapportés par Monsieur Miller, de nouveau Malfoy après toutes ces années. Nous nous devons d'en parler pour élaborer un nouveau plan d'action. Je vais lui laisser la parole pour qu'il vous explique les tenants et aboutissants de ces nouvelles. Amorça Dumbledore, levant une main vers le blond pour qu'ils portent leur attention vers lui.

Draco quitta alors son support pour adopter une posture plus digne, vérifia que tous étaient prêts à l'écouter et parla.

\- Comme je l'ai dis au directeur auparavant, j'ai un rôle majeur à tenir dans cette guerre. Ma disparition, alors que je n'étais âgé que d'un an, a été causée par la Sainte Magie. Elle m'a choisi pour accomplir une prophétie. J'ai été élevé par les centaures de la forêt interdite dans ce sens, perfectionnant mes capacités magiques pour ce jour. Lorsque viendra le jour de mon dix-septième anniversaire, je recevrais mon héritage et deviendrais une créature magique. Je serais alors là pour aider Harry Potter à vaincre Tom Jedusor. Mon rôle sera de repousser ses forces alliés et les grands pouvoirs qu'il aura développé pour que Harry puisse accomplir sa propre prophétie et le tuer. En prenant tout cela en compte, il nous faut préparer un plan d'action solide pour que je puisse utiliser au mieux mes capacités et repousser le mal lors de la bataille finale. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin de vous et de toutes les informations que vous possédez sur Voldemort. Expliqua le fils de la Terre d'une voix claire et puissante, époustouflant les personnes présentes par son charisme et son aura qu'il avait relâché.

Au moment où il arrêta de parler, diverses réactions se firent remarquer, Narcissa pleura de nouveau, cette fois-ci extrêmement inquiète pour son fils qu'elle venait juste de retrouver et qui allait se retrouver au devant de la guerre, mettant sa vie en danger pour le salue du monde magique. Les survivants de la première guerre contre Voldemort s'invectivèrent rapidement.

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Ils se battaient depuis toutes ces années et le blond débarquait du jour au lendemain pour leur dire que sans lui, ils ne pourraient vaincre ? Et encore une prophétie avait été énoncée pour lutter contre Voldemort ? Mais quelle puissance allait atteindre ce mage Noir pour que cela nécessite un nouvel élu pour le combattre ?

Ensuite, il y avait les nouvelles recrus qui se préparaient pour la deuxième guerre et eux, ne savaient plus trop que penser. Ces révélations les avaient médusés et ils n'arrivaient pas vraiment à saisir en quoi Draco Malfoy allait pouvoir les aider.

\- Je constate que la plupart d'entre vous restent septiques quant à mes capacités. Laissez moi vous faire un rapide résumé de ce dont je suis capable. Dit rapidement Draco, voulant couper court à ces revendications et passer au vif du sujet.

\- Vas-y mon garçon. Nous t'écoutons. Rajouta Dumbledore, ramenant le silence par cette simple intervention.

\- Je suis capable d'utiliser la magie sans baguette, de produire des vagues de magies influençant les émotions de tout être vivant, de me métamorphoser en toutes les créatures magiques ou animaux existants, me permettant ainsi de communiquer avec eux. Je peux lancer un puissant _patronus_ , j'use aussi d'un peu de magie élémentaire et je peux créer des sphères magiques de soins. Quant à ma puissance magique, elle me permet de pouvoir lancer quatre sorts simultanément sans baguette magique et huit ou neuf avec. Voilà, gardez bien à l'esprit que mes capacités vont encore augmenter sur certains points lorsque je recevrais mon héritage. De plus, pour ce qui est d'apporter de l'aide dans la bataille, je peux demander aux créatures habitants dans la forêt, je les connais, j'ai grandi parmi eux. Expliqua Draco, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres quand il constata leurs têtes stupéfaites, même si l'air inquiet sur le visage de ses parents l'attrista.

\- Et bien, vu comme cela, on ne peut contester le fait que tu nous seras d'un grande aide. Lança Albus, lui-même surprit.

Même si le fait qu'il prenne la parole, décoinça tout le monde et qu'ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps entre eux, créant un brouhaha insupportable.

Albus se dévoua alors pour désamorcer la bombe et réussit au bout d'un long quart d'heure. Il convoqua une longue table qu'il installa au milieu de son bureau et tous s'installèrent sur les côtés, le directeur à un bout et Draco à l'autre.

La réunion put alors véritablement commencer, chaque membre donnant les informations qu'il possédait sur les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant que le fils de la Terre notait tout consciencieusement sur un parchemin pour faire le point après. Une fois fait, il se mit réfléchir longuement avant de se décider à reprendre la parole.

\- En somme, si j'ai rien oublié, les forces de Tom comprennent les mangemorts au nombre d'une centaine à peu près, des détraqueurs, des géants, des loups-garous, des vampires et quelques sombrals, pour une raison que je ne comprends pas, ainsi que des dragons. Et pour finir, cette chose dont nous ne savons rien mais qu'il prépare pour augmenter ses capacités magiques. Résuma le fils de la Terre pour être sûr.

\- C'est tout à fait cela. Confirma Severus qui était à sa gauche.

\- Bien. Grâce à Charlie Weasley, nous aurons des dragons avec nous. Quant à moi, je penses pouvoir rallier des acromentulas, des centaures, des loups-garous, peut-être des vampires, des hippogriffes s'ils se montrent compréhensifs et avec un peu de chance si Pershing accède à ma demande, des basiliques, à notre cause. Et je penses pouvoir affirmer que le calmar géant se fera un plaisir d'amener les mangemorts qui se baladent un peu trop près du lac dedans. Ils nous seront d'une grande aide s'ils acceptent de nous rejoindre. Dit Draco en baladant son regard sur les membres de l'Ordre pour voir leurs réactions.

\- Des basiliques ?! S'égosilla Alastor Maugrey.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Cela pose-t-il un problème ? Demanda le blond, ne comprenant pas sa réaction bien qu'il arrivait à faire un lien avec celle qu'avait eut Harry quand il lui en avait parlé.

\- Bien sûr que ça pose un problème ! Où vas-tu trouver des basiliques ? Et comment peux-tu même proposer cette idée ? Leur regard tue ! Ils vont aussi tuer les nôtres ! Continua de crier Alastor, ayant le support des autres qui hochèrent vivement la tête.

\- Je connais un clan qui vit pas trop loin d'ici et ils auront les yeux fermés bien sûr, je ne suis pas stupide non plus. En plus, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils acceptent, tout dépend de Pershing et je ne peux pas prévoir ce qu'il va en penser. Le rabroua Draco, énervé.

\- Ce garçon est fou ! Conclut Maugrey, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je ne suis pas fou ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous à me parler ainsi ? L'âge ne fait pas tout non plus, un peu de respect ! Je vais mettre mes amis en danger pour vous aider, beaucoup des leurs vont mourir pendant cette guerre et c'est ainsi que vous me parlez. Dites-le tout de suite si vous voulez que je vous laisse vous débrouiller sans leur aide ! S'énerva définitivement le blond, haussant la voix, des éclairs dans les yeux.

L'auror ne trouva rien à répondre à cela et s'enfonça dans son siège en bougonnant, certaines personnes riant de le voir se faire ainsi corriger par un gamin de seize ans qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

\- Sinon, cela vous va-t-il ? J'irais parler aux différents clans dès que possible si vous désirez leur aide. Reprit le fils de la Terre une fois calmé.

\- Bien sûr que cela nous va mon garçon, qui sommes-nous pour refuser une aide aussi précieuse ? Répondit Dumbledore au nom de tous, les yeux pétillants de contentement en voyant comment les choses avançaient.

\- On ne sait jamais, cela n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup plaire à Monsieur Maugrey. Railla le blond, gagnant un grognement rageur de l'auror en réponse.

\- Es-tu vraiment sûr qu'ils accepteront tous ? Intervint Lucius en lui lançant un regard soucieux.

\- Non. Tout dépend d'eux. Je leur laisse le choix, ils vont risquer leurs vies dans cette bataille alors je ne sais pas. Je dirais que le calmar va accepter, les centaures aussi, ils me doivent une faveur, de même pour les acromentulas mais pour le reste, rien n'est moins sûr. Enfin, dans tous les cas, je vais faire circuler ma requête dans la forêt et je verrais bien ce que ça donne. Dit Draco doucement.

La réunion continua ensuite encore trois longues heures, les hypothèses fusant ainsi que les idées, différents plans d'attaques furent créés et plusieurs manières de contrer les forces ennemies furent trouvées.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin à l'heure du déjeuner, programmant la prochaine réunion à la semaine prochaine, le dimanche après-midi au Square Grimmaurd, le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Les membres quittèrent alors la pièce les uns après les autres, soit pour la Grande Salle, soit pour le Square, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que la famille Malfoy, Severus Rogue et le directeur.

Le directeur permit aux Malfoy, à leur fils ainsi qu'au professeur de potion de faire plus amplement connaissance et de rattraper le temps perdu, leur donnant l'accès à un appartement inoccupé au rez-de-chaussé pour discuter.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

De longues heures de discussion plus tard, les Malfoy et leur fils avaient beaucoup appris les uns sur les autres. Draco connaissait maintenant l'histoire de sa famille, de nombreuses anecdotes sur ses parents, eux-mêmes un peu mieux ainsi que Severus, bien que ce dernier les avait laisser plus tôt pour qu'ils restent en famille.

Ses parents avaient beaucoup apprit de sa vie dans la forêt, sur lui, sur son intégration à Poudlard, le fait qu'il appartenait aux quatre maisons et avait de ce fait de nombreux amis, riant quand il leur raconta pour Noël et la montagne de cadeaux qu'il avait reçu.

Ensuite il leur avait beaucoup parlé de ses amis de la forêt, de ce que ça faisait d'échanger avec ces créatures, ces animaux, de pouvoir les connaître mieux que personne en parlant leur langue et en découvrant leurs us et coutumes.

Enfin, il en vient à la relation qu'il entretenait avec Harry, ne se voyant pas cacher cela à ses parents, rougissant énormément quand il leur dit.

Draco était heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été, cela le rendait tellement joyeux d'avoir retrouvé ses parents, de les connaître, d'échanger avec eux, de voir qu'ils acceptaient si bien ce qu'il était devenu. Il n'avait pas arrêter de sourire et de rire cette après-midi, ce qui faisait que ses zygomatiques lui faisaient souffrir le martyre mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Ses parents paraissaient froids et stricts, mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte en parlant avec eux que ce n'était qu'une façade. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup à ce qu'il voyait et s'intéressaient beaucoup à lui, l'écoutant attentivement et posant de nombreuses questions pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Toutefois, le soir tombant, ils étaient sortis dans le parc pour prendre un peu l'air et ses parents allaient devoir partir sous peu.

\- Avant que vous ne partiez, vous voulez que je vous montre un peu mes pouvoirs ? S'excita-t-il, voulant les rendre fiers.

\- Bien sûr mon chéri, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu peux faire. Acquiesça rapidement Narcissa, heureux de cette proposition.

\- Allons aux abords de la forêt alors, je vais voir si je peux vous faire rencontrer les licornes, si elles ne sont pas trop loin. Lança-t-il rapidement, débordant de joie.

Arrivés à destination, protégés de la vue des élèves en se cachant derrière la cabane du garde-chasse, Draco se métamorphosa rapidement en licorne sous les yeux de ses parents, secouant sa crinière et hennissant doucement sous l'agréable sensation de liberté qui coulait dans ses veines.

Il alla se frotter furtivement contre les robes de sa mère, celle-ci s'extasiant sous sa beauté et la douceur de son pelage, passant tendrement ses mains dedans.

Puis, il leur fit un signe de tête et rentra dans la forêt, appelant ses amis pour qu'ils le rejoignent, il était chanceux parce que ces derniers arrivèrent sans tarder. Les salutations faites, il les emmena avec lui pour qu'ils rencontrent ses parents.

En sortant des bois, une dizaine de licornes à ses côtés, il lut une grande surprise émerveillée dans leurs yeux, visiblement ils comprenaient enfin les possibilités que lui conféraient ses pouvoirs.

\- Voilà mes amis, ce n'est qu'une partie du clan bien sûr mais par chance, elles se promenaient non loin. Dit le blond, ayant reprit forme humaine, avant de pousser une série de petits hennissements pour se faire comprendre des licornes.

Juste après qu'il leur ait parlé, elles inclinèrent la tête dans un salut respectueux envers les Malfoy que ces derniers rendirent rapidement, toujours stupéfaits.

\- Elles sont enchantées de vous rencontrer. Elles vous trouvent aussi très beaux et disent que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup. Expliqua Draco en faisant le traducteur, les remerciant chaleureusement pour ce compliment qui lui faisait chaud au coeur.

\- Nous aussi. C'est étrange de se dire que tu les comprends parfaitement et que nous pouvons donc échanger avec elles. C'est vraiment extraordinaire comme expérience. Dit Narcissa, émerveillée comme une enfant, s'agenouillant même pour caresser un bébé licorne, lui faisant un câlin qui la fit rire aux éclats, d'un rire que trouva Draco magnifique.

Ils passèrent un petit moment en compagnie des licornes, profitant simplement du moment puis ils leur dirent au revoir, firent demi-tour, allant jusqu'aux grilles du château pour que le couple Malfoy puissent transplaner.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ce moment Draco, c'était comme être hors du temps. Et c'était tellement différent de ce qu'on faisait en cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, là on a pas l'appréhension que les créatures ne se rebellent pour une quelconque raison. C'était merveilleux et féerique, je ne m'en suis pas encore remise, je crois. S'amusa Narcissa en serrant son fils contre son cœur et riant doucement. Mais je suis si triste de devoir déjà te laisser alors qu'on vient de se retrouver après tant d'années.

\- Moi aussi, revenez vite. Répondit le blond, serrant en retour sa mère contre lui, trouvant la sensation merveilleuse.

\- Bien sûr fils, on reviendra aussi souvent qu'on le peut. Dumbledore ne pourra pas nous refuser cette faveur, un Griffondor ne pourra s'empêcher de vouloir le bonheur d'une famille. Ricana Lucius en ébouriffant les cheveux de son enfant tendrement.

\- N'oublie pas que je suis aussi un Griffondor. Mais en attendant, vous allez me manquer. Soupira le fils de la Terre, les yeux humides et n'arrivant pas à relâcher sa mère bien qu'elle non plus n'y arrivait pas.

\- On revient le plus vite possible mon chéri. Mais on doit vraiment y aller maintenant et il faut que tu ailles retrouver tes amis et aller manger. Je t'aime fort. Souffla Narcissa en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son fils et en reculant vers les grilles avec son mari.

\- A bientôt.

\- A très vite fils.

Et ses parents disparurent dans la nuit.

Il souffla longuement, le cœur serré par toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenti dans la journée. Il remarqua aussi que l'ascenseur émotionnel qu'il avait vécu l'avait vidé de ses forces et qu'il n'aspirait qu'à rejoindre son lit, blottit contre le corps chaud de Harry.

Son petit-ami lui avait d'ailleurs beaucoup manqué pendant ces derniers jours où il s'était exilé chez les Serpentards. Ne s'attardant plus longtemps, il courut vers le château, voulant le rejoindre le plus vite possible.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quelques minutes de course plus tard, Draco passa les portes de la Grande Salle, repéra les cheveux noirs de son petit-ami et se précipita vers lui.

\- Denzil !? Mais où étais-tu enfin ? Ça fait des jours que tu as disparu ! Personne ne t'as vu depuis cinq jours ! J'étais inquiet ! Débita à toute vitesse le brun, serrant son petit-ami contre lui, soulagé d'enfin le retrouver.

\- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, j'ai des tonnes de choses à te raconter aussi ! Mais avant, je dois te dire que tu m'as manqué atrocement, que je t'aime et que j'ai désespérément envie de t'embrasser. Fit Draco avant de s'emparer de sa bouche brutalement et passionnément.

Leur échange dura un long moment, ponctué de nombreux baisers et tellement langoureux que leurs voisins de table leur dirent de se trouver une chambre pour faire ça. Ils gloussèrent à ces commentaires et acceptèrent d'enfin décoller leurs lèvres pour rester simplement enlacés.

 _\- J'ai retrouvé mes parents Harry, j'ai passé la journée avec eux. C'était génial, ils sont géniaux. Et je sais enfin comment je m'appelles vraiment._ Lui chuchota Draco en fourchelangue à l'oreille pour que lui seul comprenne et parce qu'il fallait qu'il en parle, n'arrivant pas à garder cette nouvelle uniquement pour lui.

 _\- C'est vrai ?! C'est fantastique ! Et donc mon ange, quel est ton nom ?_ S'enquit Harry sur le même ton, vraiment heureux pour lui, embrassant amoureusement son cou.

 _\- Draco Lucius Malfoy. Mes parents sont Lucius et-_

 _\- Narcissa... Oui, je les connais. Ils font partis de l'Ordre. C'est étonnant comme nouvelle mais j'aurais du m'en douter en plus, maintenant que tu le dis, tu leur ressembles tellement._ Le coupa Harry, vraiment heureux pour lui, constatant son sourire qui lui mangeait tout le visage.

 _\- Mais il n'y a pas que ça, j'ai aussi appris ma prophétie. Je suis allé en parler ce matin à Dumbledore et nous avons passé la matinée en réunion avec l'Ordre, c'est pour ça que vous aviez pas cours, enfin, je suppose. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je suis resté enfermé dans le dortoir des Serpentards plusieurs jours..._ Rajouta Draco, son humeur descendant d'un coup à ce rappel et inquiet de la réaction qu'allait avoir Harry.

 _\- Je vois... Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venu m'en parler ?_ Dit Harry sur un ton neutre.

 _\- J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul et d'y réfléchir... Depuis que je suis petit, Firenze m'a répété que j'avais un destin à accomplir, je m'y suis habitué mais apprendre exactement ce que je dois faire... Ça m'a fait bizarre et j'avais besoin de faire le point. Je comptais venir t'en parler ce matin après l'avoir dit avec Dumbledore mais les choses se sont enchaînées et enfin, voilà. Tu m'en veux pas trop ?_ Demanda le blond, une moue inquiète aux lèvres, espérant n'avoir pas trop blessé son petit-ami.

 _\- Non, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. J'ai réagis exactement comme toi quand j'ai appris la mienne et en plus avec ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sirius... Enfin bref. Je suis content que tu me l'ai dis mais on devrait manger maintenant, on en reparlera quand on sera dans le dortoir._ Le rassura Harry en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de reprendre son repas.

Cependant, ils ne purent pas vraiment manger tranquillement, vu que les regards perçants de Ron et d'Hermione étaient posés sur eux et n'en bougeaient pas.

 _\- Quoi ?_ Pardon, quoi ? Demanda Harry, ayant du mal à quitter le fourchelangue quand il le parlait.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, ils nous cachent des choses Ron. J'avais des soupçons depuis un moment mais là, il n'y a plus de doutes. Marmonna Hermione.

\- Ouais mais n'en parlons pas ici, il y a trop de monde. Rajouta Ron.

\- Ça peut s'arranger, _assurdiato_. Lança Draco, voulant comprendre.

\- Tu parles fouchelangue Denzil ! Et vous vous racontez des choses en fourchelangue pour qu'on comprenne pas de quoi vous parler. Et c'est pas en fourchelangue qu'on se murmure des mots d'amour. Accusa Hermione, n'aimant pas être mise de côté.

Les deux amoureux échangèrent alors un regard coupable, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire ou comment réagir.

\- Et bien, je suppose qu'on est bons pour une réunion au sommet ce soir. On en parlera tous les quatre dans le dortoir, comme ça j'aurais pas à me répéter puis de toute façon ils vont être mis au courant à un moment ou à un autre, autant que ça soit maintenant. T'en penses quoi Harry ?

\- Ça me va. C'est bon pour vous aussi ? Ron ? Hermione ?

\- Ouais. Marmonnèrent les deux en même temps.

Draco enleva le sort de silence et ils finirent de manger avant de partir tous les quatre à la tour Griffondor pour avoir la fameuse discussion.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La réunion entre les quatre amis dura longtemps, se déroulant dans un petit coin de la salle commune de Griffondor pour plus d'intimité.

Ron et Hermione restèrent stupéfaits des révélations de Draco au sujet de son enfance et de sa prophétie, ils posèrent de nombreuses questions, essayant d'éclaircir leurs idées et de tout bien assimiler. Ils comprirent alors pourquoi il se passait tant de choses autour du blond et pourquoi il était capable de faire toutes ces choses exceptionnelles. Les exploits en cours, surtout ceux des cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, et ses capacités incroyables s'expliquèrent enfin.

Mais ce que cette discussion apporta aussi fut des inquiétudes et des peurs. S'il avait fallu qu'un autre ''élu'' soit choisi pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était qu'il était encore plus puissant que ce qu'ils pensaient et que la bataille allait être terriblement horrible. De plus, ils ne possédaient pas assez d'informations au sujet de Voldemort et de ses forces pour se faire une idée précise de ce qui allait bientôt arriver inévitablement.

Ils continuèrent d'en parler jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent tous de fatigue, décidant de reporter cette affaire à une autre fois. Après tout, ne disait-on pas que le sommeil portait conseil.

Les quatre amis rejoignirent donc leurs lits, se lovant sous leurs couvertures à la recherche du sommeil, leurs esprits encore agités et bouillonnants.

Malheureusement pour Harry, même si les autres dormaient du sommeil du juste, comme son petit-ami dont il sentait le souffle régulier dans son cou, il ne réussit pas à s'endormir.

La prophétie de Draco lui faisait bien trop peur et il sentait que son petit-ami lui cachait encore quelque chose, ce qui ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il s'était promit d'être toujours là pour lui parce qu'il savait très bien ce que c'était d'avoir une épée de Damoclès sur la tête mais si son petit-ami ne voulait pas lui parler, il ne savait pas comment faire pour tenir sa promesse. Il était terrifié pour lui, il l'aimait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme et il aurait tellement voulu qu'il ne soit pas autant impliqué face à Voldemort, qu'il n'ait pas à le combattre lui aussi pour le salue de tout un peuple.

En cet instant, il voulait que Voldemort n'ait jamais existé, même si cela signifiait que tout serait différent et qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais rencontré Draco. Ou alors un Draco avec une personnalité totalement différente de celle qu'il avait actuellement...

Harry soupira longuement, l'inquiétude rongeant son être. Pour se rassurer tant bien que mal, il serra encore plus contre lui son petit-ami endormi. Il l'entourait de ses bras et nichait son visage dans ses cheveux, respirant fortement sa divine odeur, ce qui lui permit de s'endormir enfin aux premières lueurs de l'aube pour quelques petites heures.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après cette journée riche en émotions et en révélations, les jours filèrent à toute vitesse. Draco avait fait circuler sa requête auprès des différents clans de la forêt interdite, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre leurs réponses y allant quasiment tout le temps accompagné de son petit-ami. La seule réponse qu'il avait eut pour l'instant venait du calmar géant qui lui avait assuré qu'il se ferait un plaisir de l'aider pendant la bataille.

Ensuite, les réunions avec l'Ordre s'étaient accumulées, les plans d'actions se multipliant, le camp de la Lumière prêt à réagir face à pratiquement toutes les possibilités d'attaque de l'ennemi.

En y réfléchissant, Draco avait été capable d'affirmer que Tom Jedusor, ayant des loups-garous dans ses rangs, attaquerait sûrement le jour de la pleine lune du mois de juin. De plus, durant les nuits de pleine lune, les capacités magiques étaient à leur maximum et Voldemort voulait sûrement en tirer profit.

Le blond avait également eut de nombreux moments avec ses parents, apprenant à les connaître de mieux en mieux, il commençait même à les appeler ''maman'' et ''papa'' au plus grand plaisir du couple.

Il avait apprit qu'ils étaient auparavant du côté de Voldemort mais qu'ils étaient passés du côté de la Lumière après sa naissance, désirant le mieux pour leur fils et qu'ils n'étaient jamais revenu sur leurs décisions, quand bien même il ait disparu et n'ayant aucunement l'assurance de le retrouver un jour. Il avait aussi apprit qu'ils n'avaient jamais voulus avoir un autre enfant, ne se remettant pas de sa disparition, ayant l'impression que ce serait comme une trahison à son encontre s'ils en avaient eut un autre. Il comprit leur point de vue, le ressentant de la même manière et n'osa rien ajouter d'autre sur le moment, se contentant de les enlacer en réponse pour les réconforter, parce qu'il était là maintenant et il ne partirait plus nul part... Dans la mesure du possible.

A côté de cela, il n'avait pas du tout changé son style de vie à Poudlard, naviguant entre les quatre maisons sans distinction, aidant les uns et les autres comme il pouvait, discutant avec ses nombreux amis mais passant tout de même la majorité de son temps avec son petit-ami qu'il aimait de plus en plus, de jour en jour.

Cela lui avait aussi prit un temps monstre que de remercier en personne, chaque élève lui ayant fait un cadeau à Noël. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle quand il avait vu leurs réactions face à ce qu'il leur avait offert en retour. Cadeaux exclusivement personnels car faits uniquement grâce à la magie, les touchant tous par la précision de l'attention en fonction de leurs goûts.

Quant à la relation qu'il entretenait avec le brun, elle n'avait guère évoluée depuis leur mise en couple, ne dépassant pas le stade des baisers et des légères caresses. Cela minait le blond qui ne savait pas trop comment faire comprendre à son petit-ami qu'il désirait maintenant un peu plus que ces chastes échanges.

Surtout que le fils de la Terre n'avait jamais avoué à qui que ce soit les deux derniers vers de sa prophétie, ces deux derniers vers qui lui avait fait passer quatre jours au fond de son lit dans la maison déserte des Serpentards, des pensées moroses et sombres peuplant son esprit. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il allait le dire à quelqu'un avant que l'échéance n'arrive à son terme, il ne voulait inquiéter personne après tout.

Mais aussi, Draco avait remarqué que quelque chose d'étrange se passait au sein de la maison Serpentard et ce fait l'inquiétait. Ainsi, courant mars, il en parla à Harry pour lui dire qu'il allait passer plus de temps avec eux pour les aider s'il était en mesure de le faire parce qu'il avait le sentiment que c'était en rapport avec la guerre et Voldemort.

Ce sentiment l'inquiétait plus que jamais, il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose de grave aux verts et argents qu'il avait apprit à apprécier.

C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva sur un canapé de leur salle commune, un soir, face à Blaise et qu'il posa la question qui les tétanisa tous sur place et amena un silence lugubre dans la pièce.

\- C'est quoi votre problème ? Lança Draco, très sérieusement.

\- On a aucun problème. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Den' ? Lui répondit Blaise d'un ton voulu léger, au nom de tous.

\- Prenez moi pour un con ! J'ai bien remarqué que l'ambiance avait changée ici. Vous avez peur. Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi, alors je bougerais pas d'ici tant que vous me direz pas ce qu'il se passe. Dit le blond, déterminé.

Les Serpentards remarquèrent son air sérieux et déterminé, ils échangèrent alors de nombreux regards, ne sachant s'ils devaient parler ou continuer de nier. Et pourtant, c'était tellement tentant d'avouer ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur.

Seulement, ils ne devaient pas oublier qu'ils avaient en face d'eux, non pas un Serpentard, mais un élève appartenant à toutes les maisons. De ce fait, pas seulement fidèle à leur maison.

Pour conclure, ce fut une des deux filles qui lui avait offert un cadeau de Noël qui se lança et dévoila le cœur du problème.

\- Nos parents sont mangemorts pour la majorité et le Lord recrute parmi les plus âgés d'entre nous pour agrandir ses rangs. Dit-elle rapidement pour ne pas se faire couper.

\- Lizzy ! S'écria sa meilleure amie, choquée.

\- Quoi ?! Il est sérieux et il peut peut-être nous aider ! Personne ne veut servir le Lord noir après tout ! Contra la dite Lizzy.

\- Et comment il pourrait nous aider ? C'est qu'un élève lui aussi, qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire de plus qu'un autre ? Argumenta un garçon que Draco n'arriva pas à identifier, ne trouvant pas d'où la voix provenait.

\- Maintenant tu sais ce qu'il se passe, tu ne peux rien faire donc n'en parlons plus. Et n'en parles à personne où tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera dans le cas contraire. Voulut conclure Blaise d'une voix froide.

\- Je peux vous aider. Contredit le blond, s'amusant de voir tous les élèves sursauter en même temps, rendant la scène comique.

\- Ah oui ? Comment je te prie ? Lui demanda les yeux plissés le chef des Serpentards.

\- Tout d'abord, vous devez croire en moi et faire ce que je vous dis ou rien de ce que je ferais ne fonctionnera.

\- Et si on fait ce que tu dis ? Que comptes-tu faire exactement ? Chercha à savoir le basané.

\- Accepteriez-vous de couper tout contact avec vos parents le temps que la guerre se termine ? Avança doucement le blond, certain d'une réaction violente à ces mots.

\- Es-tu complètement fou ?! Couper tout contact le temps de la guerre ? Mais qui sait quand elle se finira ? On ne peut se retrouver sans rien pendant des années ! Où iriez-nous pendant les vacances d'été ? Et comment vont faire ceux qui sont en dernière année et qui doivent quitter l'école à la fin de l'année ?! T'es gravement atteint Denzil ! S'écria le noir, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, les autres ayant une réaction similaire à la sienne.

\- Je sais, de source sûre, que nous saurons l'issue de cette guerre avant la fin de cette année scolaire. Cette coupure avec vos parents ne durera donc que quatre mois. Bien que de toute manière, désolé de le dire comme ça, mais étant donné que vos parents sont mangemorts, je ne sais pas si vous pourrez reprendre contact avec eux... Parce que si l'Ordre du Phénix gagne, soit vos parents seront morts pendant la guerre, soit ils iront à Azkaban, au mieux, ils arriveront à fuir loin de l'Angleterre mais peut-être vous en voudrons-t-ils de les avoir trahis. S'expliqua le fils de la Terre, sincèrement désolé de devoir dire ces mots.

\- On le sait très bien... Ça fait longtemps qu'on est courant pour tout ça, on s'est fait à l'idée. Et même si c'est paradoxal vu les croyances avec lesquelles on a été élevés, on espère vraiment que ce ne sera pas le Lord qui va gagner. On ne veut pas d'un règne de terreur, de sang et de peur. Seulement, nos parents veulent qu'on rejoigne ses rangs et c'est difficile de dire non... Parce que si on décide de ne pas le faire, il tuera nos familles. Et si on le fait, on prend le risque de finir à Azkaban, personne ne nous défendra durant nos procès, si procès il y a. Souffla Blaise à voix basse, se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

\- Il ne peut pas tuer tous ses sujets si vous dites tous non. Je sais pertinemment que ce que je vous demande est difficile mais je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider. Plaida Draco.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Que proposes-tu ? Céda Blaise, ayant demandé d'un regard l'approbation des autres.

\- Vous coupez tout contact avec vos familles, purement et simplement, sans explications. Vous ne répondez plus à leurs courriers. Dans la logique des choses, vous restez à Poudlard pour les vacances, bien évidemment. Vos parents vont sûrement faire pression auprès de Dumbledore mais je m'occupe de ça, ne vous en inquiétez pas. Dit Draco d'une voix dure et sérieuse, le sujet bien trop important pour avoir une voix hésitante.

\- Ensuite, la bataille finale devrait se dérouler ici au mois de juin voire juillet. Si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez joindre vos forces au camp de la Lumière mais rien ne vous y force. Après cette bataille, et bien, ce sera fini. Je sais pas trop comment dire ça mais à ce moment-là, soit Voldemort gagne et ce sera le chaos, soit Harry arrive à le tuer et ce sera... la paix ? Je vois pas d'autres mots... Mais je suis confiant pour l'issue de ce combat, nous avons de nombreux atouts de notre côté et peu importe ce qu'aura préparé Tom, nous seront prêt à le contrer. Reprit le blond, essayant d'être le plus confiant possible, bien qu'il est bégayé sur la fin.

\- Ouais... Tu es bien sûr de toi pour oser prononcer son nom. Tu en as l'air de savoir beaucoup pour un simple élève... Tu parles comme si tu faisais parti de l'Ordre toi aussi et que tu avais un rôle dans cette guerre... C'est le cas ? Dit Blaise, soupçonneux, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Draco ne lui répondit que d'un ''chut'' en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres avec une grimace coupable et gênée.

\- J'ai compris. On garde tout ça pour nous, on n'en parle à personne et on fait juste ce que tu nous dis de faire. T'es pas gêné toi n'empêche ! Ronchonna le bistré, néanmoins souriant, ayant visiblement accepté de faire ce que lui disait le blond.

Et tout le monde éclata de rire suite à cette discussion, le stress redescendant enfin et le soulagement prenant place. Ils passèrent alors un moment convivial tous ensemble pour se détendre quelque peu après toutes ces émotions avant de rejoindre leurs lits. Bien que le sujet avait bouleversé nombre d'élèves et que la coupure nette avec leurs parents allaient être douloureuse et difficile, surtout pour les plus jeunes qui devaient suivre le mouvement pour ne pas que leurs parents leur demande des comptes...

 _A suivre..._

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Une petite review s'il-vous-plaît !

PS : Étant donné que je n'ai pas de bêta, je m'excuse pour les fautes et les possibles oublis de mots dans le texte. J'ai fait de mon mieux quand j'ai relu le tout pour ne pas en laisser mais je ne suis pas infaillible et mon français n'est pas non plus des plus exceptionnel.

Bises,

Accro-aux-Mangas.


	2. Chapter 2

_(PS : Je répète que l'utilisation de l'italique est pour l'usage des mots ''magiques'' comme les sorts ou expressions spécifiques au monde magique d'Harry Potter ainsi que pour le Fouchelangue.)_

 **Le Fils de la Terre**

 _Deuxième Partie_

Ce fut lors d'un samedi après-midi, fin mars, alors que tous les élèves étaient à Pré-au-Lard, que Draco décida de se lancer pour faire comprendre à son petit-ami qu'il désirait aller un peu plus loin dans leur relation.

Le temps filait à toute allure et le stress montait dans son corps. Il avait choisi de garder secret les deux derniers vers de sa prophétie, ce qui le rendait triste et sombre de temps à autres. En fait, dès qu'il se retrouvait seul et que ses pensées s'égaraient un peu trop loin.

De plus, pour ne pas aider, les mauvaises nouvelles affluaient du monde extérieur, Voldemort étant de plus en plus virulent dans ses attaques et le monde magique était à son niveau d'alerte maximum, un couvre-feu ayant même été instauré.

Draco désirait d'une part que la bataille finale arrive au plus vite et en même temps, il désirait que ce moment n'arrive jamais, voulant profiter le plus possible de son petit-ami et de sa vie à Poudlard.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul dans cet état d'esprit, les Serpentards étant les plus touchés par cette vague d'humeur morose et soucieuse. Il avait rapidement été voir Dumbledore après la discussion qu'il avait eut avec la maison Serpentard et le directeur avait prit de toute urgence les mesures nécessaires pour que les verts et argents n'aient pas à rejoindre de force le côté de Tom.

De telle sorte que les Serpentards n'avaient qu'à attendre la fin de la guerre pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient advenir, bien que certaines options soient terrifiantes car beaucoup d'entre eux allaient se retrouver orphelins et à la rue.

Et, actuellement, il se retrouvait blottit dans les bras de Harry et n'avait qu'une envie, oublier totalement les problèmes qu'apportait la guerre pour se concentrer et se complaire dans l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le survivant.

Draco se redressa alors sur le lit où ils étaient couchés, chevaucha son brun et se mit en action pour faire monter l'excitation et faire comprendre son idée à son petit-ami. Il l'embrassa alors langoureusement et passionnément, caressant son cou et son torse de ses mains, ébouriffant aussi ses cheveux. Le blond sourit en sentant une certaine raideur contre sa cuisse, ses attouchements ayant leur effet, il redoubla donc de vigueur dans ses caresses et ses baisers mais une main sur son torse le stoppa.

\- Dra- Ah ! Draco, attends deux secondes... Murmura le brun entre deux baisers et réussissant enfin à stopper les assauts de celui qu'il surnommait son ange, il expliqua sa pensée. Tu le veux vraiment ? Tu es sûr de vouloir qu'on aille plus loin ?

\- Oui Harry, j'en suis sûr. J'essaye de te le faire comprendre depuis un moment déjà. Il faut vraiment que tu règles ton problème d'œillères... Soupira Draco contrarié, quoi qu'un peu amusé quand même.

\- Je suis pas doué pour les sous-entendus et toutes ces choses-là, je pensais que tu avais compris depuis le temps... Mais tu es vraiment sûr de le vouloir ? Je veux pas que notre première fois se passe mal ou je ne sais quoi... Rétorqua Harry, passant une main douce sur la joue de son ange.

\- Harry, je suis prêt. Je t'aime et j'ai envie de toi. Alors soit c'est toi qui n'est pas prêt soit tu n'as pas envie de moi et c'est assez vexant.

\- Non, non ! C'est pas ça. Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi ! Mais c'est juste que... Que je l'ai jamais fait et que enfin, on est deux hommes alors je sais pas comment ça se passe... Avoua enfin Harry, rouge écarlate, le regard fuyant.

\- Voilà le problème ! Et bien, j'ai fais quelques recherches à ce sujet vu que je savais que tu ne le ferais jamais alors laisses-toi aller. Parce que j'en peux vraiment plus d'attendre. Murmura Draco tout contre ses lèvres avant de se remettre rapidement à l'embrasser.

Les baisers reprirent, plus fougueux, plus intenses, plus langoureux, plus longs, et les caresses ne mirent pas longtemps à être plus sensuelles, plus approfondies, passant la frontière des vêtements pour toucher la peau.

Les deux amoureux se mirent ensuite à se déshabiller, déboutonnant les chemises, les faisant glisser doucement sur les épaules, dégrafant leurs pantalons jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent en sous-vêtements.

A ce stade, Harry renversa vivement son blond sur le lit, le clouant au matelas et le surplomba de son corps plus étoffé, ses bras entourant sa tête et ses jambes posées autour de son bassin. Il le regarda alors intensément dans les yeux, faisant passer tous ses sentiments par ce contact.

Doucement, il se pencha vers lui, se remettant à l'embrasser amoureusement alors qu'une de ses mains parcourait lentement son corps, caressant la peau de son cou, effleurant son torse, s'attardant quelques instants pour taquiner ses tétons, tirant quelques gémissements absolument délectables de son amant.

Puis sa main descendit jusqu'à la barrière du sous-vêtement, le brun fit glisser son pouce sous l'élastique et le retira avec une lenteur exaspérante pour Draco.

Une fois fait, Harry se redressa sur ses genoux pour observer en entier son petit-ami, ses yeux se gavant de la beauté du corps sous le sien, adorant sa peau diaphane, sans aucune imperfection, ses longs cheveux étalés sur le matelas, l'entourant d'un halo doré, et son visage d'ange, ses lèvres rouges gonflées de leurs baisers, ses joues adorablement rougies et ses yeux brillant de convoitise, son vis-à-vis effectuant la même inspection de son corps.

Draco se régalait de la vue du corps fort de son brun, détaillant son torse bien taillé, les muscles apparaissant clairement, lui donnant envie de mordiller ses abdominaux et de toucher ses pectoraux, ses bras puissants entre lesquels il adorait se blottir, sa peau naturellement bronzée qui lui donnait un air exotique. Il remonta son regard vers son visage, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés l'entourant et lui donnait un air coquin, sa mâchoire forte, ses lèvres rougies et étirées en un sourire tendre, ses pommettes saillantes et ses yeux verts, ses yeux où brillaient un amour brûlant envers lui.

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique Draco... Tu ressembles à un ange, MON ange. Lui susurra Harry, son sourire s'accentuant, devenant taquin.

\- Toi aussi tu es magnifique Harry. Lui répondit le blond rougissant, un violent frisson parcourant tout son corps face à la déferlante d'émotions qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

Le moment passé, la passion reprit ses droits et ils reprirent où ils en étaient, bien qu'allant beaucoup plus loin.

Draco en glapit, ne s'attendant pas à ce que sa virilité soit touchée si vite mais un concert de gémissements suivit quand la main qui l'entourait bougea de haut en bas, le massant divinement. Il embrassa passionnément son amant en réponse, ses bras s'enroulant entour de son cou, ses mains se perdant dans la masse de cheveux noirs, continuant de gémir dans sa bouche.

Mais Harry coupa le baiser, descendant sa bouche sur le corps sous le sien, commençant par grignoter son cou, le mordillant, le léchant, y laisser quelques suçons avant de passer aux tétons. Il en pinça un de sa main libre, fit tourner sa langue autour de l'autre, le mordillant de temps à autres, le suçotant aussi.

Le brun continua encore sa descente, fit glisser sa langue sur le ventre qui se contractait à son passage, s'attarda quelques secondes à son nombril où il mima l'acte, s'amusant du petit cri que produit le blond et poursuivit toujours plus bas.

Néanmoins, il ne toucha pas la virilité de sa bouche, pas encore tout à fait prêt à envisager cette possibilité, il parcourut alors les cuisses blanches de sa langue, embrassant l'intérieur, effleurant la peau de sa main qui se couvrit de délicieux frissons.

Harry connaissait très bien la théorie pour ce qui allait suivre, enfin une partie, bien qu'il ait dit le contraire à son petit-ami, trop gêné. Après tout, c'était souvent que ses amis se livraient à des discussions sur le sexe, le soir après les cours. Seamus et Dean n'en étant pas gênés et se racontaient leurs expériences en riant, Seamus aimant particulièrement détailler ce qu'il faisait avec ses coups d'un soir.

Harry en avait donc beaucoup apprit, rien qu'en les écoutant, il savait donc ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant, cependant, il ne savait pas s'il en était véritablement capable.

Le brun se contentait donc en attendant de se décider, même s'il savait qu'il devait le faire vite, de caresser son amant et d'embrasser sa peau, ne se lassant pas de son goût et de sa texture.

\- Ha- Harry... Je... Plus... Arriva à gémir Draco, son amant ayant un trouver un point sensible et s'amusait à lui faire perdre la tête.

\- Draco... Je... Euh... Et bien... Comment ?... Bégaya Harry, trop gêné pour oser poser LA question.

\- Utilises ça et prépares-moi avec tes doigts, il faut que tu me détendes avant qu'on aille plus loin. Lui souffla le blond, déposant une bouteille de lubrifiant dans ses mains.

Pour laisser son amant répondre à sa question, le brun avait arrêter de le toucher mais maintenant, il n'osait plus trop recommencer. Pour une fois, il avait comprit le sous-entendu, comprit ce qu'il devait faire mais la gêne était omniprésente, ses joues étaient rouges écarlates et le regard gris le fixant, le déstabilisait complètement.

Harry décida alors de prendre son courage de Griffondor à deux mains. Il déposa un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts, le fit réchauffer en le sentant si froid et reprit ses attouchements. Il rit légèrement en voyant Draco qui s'était relevé sur ses coudes retomber sur les draps aussi sec en gémissant, puis écarta doucement un peu plus les jambes pâles pour accéder à son intimité.

Toujours rouge écarlate, il se lança, approchant ses doigts, titilla un peu son entrée puis se décida à y faire pénétrer son index. Il se crispa en sentant sa chaleur et son étroitesse, son excitation remonta au galop, submergeant son corps, il trembla même sous l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait avant de se reprendre et de rester concentré. Conscient de la douleur que pouvait ressentir son amant, il resta attentif aux expressions de son visage et continua de masser étroitement son sexe, ne voulant pas qu'il souffre.

Il tâcha tant bien que mal de faire ce que lui disait Draco mais les grimaces qu'il entrevoyait sur ses traits ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Quand une expression plus douloureuse apparut, il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

Il baissa son visage vers la virilité de son amant, y passa un coup de langue, reçut un cri surprit et le prit finalement en bouche, recevant cette fois-ci, quasiment un hurlement de plaisir suivit de nombreux halètements et gémissements quand il s'appliqua dans sa tâche. Il put alors finir de le préparer convenablement, bien que le voir se perdre ainsi dans un océan de luxure, ne lui donnait qu'une seule envie, se fondre en lui dans les plus brefs délais.

Il retint ses envies, se touchant de sa main libre pour faire descendre la pression puis stoppa tout, remontant vers la bouche de son amant pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Tu es prêt ? J'en peux plus moi... J'ai tellement envie de toi... Lui gémit-il à l'oreille, suçotant son lobe, une fois qu'il eut relâché ses lèvres.

\- Oui, oui. Viens Harry, prends-moi. Répondit Draco, à bout lui aussi.

Le blond était effectivement au point de rupture, il ne pensait pas que son corps pouvait lui faire ressentir autant de choses divines mais c'était bien le cas. Ce que lui avait subir Harry était une douce torture, terriblement agréable et il savait qu'il allait bientôt avoir encore plus.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas cru que son petit-ami aurait été si entreprenant pour leur première fois, bien qu'il n'en était absolument pas déçu, il avait cru toucher le paradis grâce à ses mains et sa bouche.

Il se crispa tout de même quand il se sentit pénétrer, c'était bien plus gros que trois doigts...

Draco se força à se détendre, essayant de refouler sa douleur pour que son amant arrive à entrer jusqu'à la garde même si c'était difficile. Il ne put retenir quelques larmes qui furent rapidement essuyées d'un baiser quand il le sentit entièrement en lui.

\- Ça va Draco ? Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Dit difficilement son brun, picorant ses lèvres de doux baisers dans un faible espoir de réconfort.

\- Je... Ça va aller... J'ai une idée, ne bouges surtout pas. Souffla le blond, agrippé à ses bras et respirant fortement.

\- D'accord.

Et alors que le brun se retenait fortement de bouger, la chaleur et l'étroitesse qu'il ressentait autour de lui étant tellement délectable, l'envie de se déhancher le prenant aux tripes le blond concentrait sa magie dans son corps pour qu'une vague d'apaisement et de bien-être diminue sa douleur.

Seulement, le fait qu'ils soient si excités, si proches d'accomplir l'acte ultime qui scellera leur amour, perturba la magie de Draco. Celle-ci les entoura alors d'une grande sphère brillante et lumineuse et pénétra ensuite chaque pore de leurs peaux, les emmenant dans un autre monde.

La vague magique fit disparaître complètement la douleur et décupla les sensations qu'ils ressentaient à un point qu'ils n'imaginaient pas possible.

Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps et commença à se déhancher. Il fut d'abord hésitant dans ses gestes, pas vraiment à l'aise, angoissé à l'idée de blesser son partenaire puis il se laissa porter par les sensations, laissa parler son instinct pour lui et ses coups de reins furent beaucoup plus précis et sûrs d'eux.

Il y alla d'abord doucement, ses vas-et-viens lents et longs, ressortant presque entièrement pour rentrer de nouveau de toute sa longueur avant d'accélérer le rythme. Quelques secondes plus tard, il percuta enfin la prostate de son amant de plein fouet et à partir de cet instant, ce ne fut plus qu'un déchaînement de fougue, de passion et de luxure.

Harry haletait fortement, gémissant de temps à autres à voix basse, les sensations délicieuses qu'il ressentait l'envoyant tout droit dans un autre monde, il n'était plus conscient que de ce qu'il éprouvait et de son amant.

Draco, quant à lui, avait l'impression d'être au paradis cette fois-ci, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, ce qui se passait dans son corps lui faisait perdre toute pensée logique, il n'était plus capable de parler, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire se résumait à exprimer son bonheur et dire, quand il y arrivait, le prénom de son petit-ami.

Il avait passé ses bras autour de la nuque d'Harry, blottit son visage dans son cou, ses jambes enserraient la taille bronzée fortement et il gémissait, beaucoup, tout le temps, criant même à chaque coup contre sa prostate.

Son corps était devenu une boule plaisir, il sentait la pression monter dans son ventre, encore et encore, faisant arquer son dos, basculer sa tête en arrière et il pressentait qu'il allait exploser dans peu de temps.

Le brun n'était pas dans un meilleur état, ses coups de reins étaient erratiques, il était à bout de souffle et proche de l'explosion.

Quand il sentait que le moment était venu, il atteint tant bien que mal le sexe bandé à son maximum de son amant et le massa au rythme de ses vas-et-viens avant d'atteindre le nirvana.

Ils crièrent en même temps en atteignant l'orgasme. Ce dernier ravagea leurs corps d'un coup, les faisant se tendre et profiter pleinement de la vision du septième ciel qu'ils avaient.

Puis tout s'arrêta, ils retombèrent sur le lit, à court d'air et plus que satisfaits.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que le brun n'ait la force de se déplacer, arrêtant ainsi d'écraser son petit-ami. Il se mit sur le dos et ramena le corps fin contre lui, passant un bras dans son dos pour le caresser tendrement.

Les deux amoureux mirent du temps à se remettre de leurs émotions, à retrouver leurs souffles, tout en profitant de l'étreinte simple qu'ils partageaient.

\- C'était fantastique ! Dit enfin Harry, embrassant l'épaule pâle proche de son visage.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi... Souffla en réponse Draco, souriant, sa main traçant des arabesques sur le torse bronzé sur lequel il était appuyé.

\- Par contre, on devrait se dépêcher de ranger le dortoir et prendre une douche avant que les autres reviennent. Rappela le brun, sans bouger pour autant.

\- Ranger ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que nos magies se sont lâchées et que le dortoir en a subit les conséquences. Rit Harry en bougeant enfin, observant les dégâts.

\- Oh mince ! S'exclama le fils de la Terre en voyant que les lits avaient bougés et que de nombreuses affaires étaient éparpillées sur le sol. J'espère que ce sera pas comme ça à chaque fois, c'est pas vraiment discret...

\- Je l'espère aussi, je voudrais recommencer ça souvent. Le taquina Harry, caressant sa cuisse sensuellement.

Sur ces derniers mots, ils se mirent en quête de tout remettre en ordre avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, soufflant de soulagement quand ils entendirent les autres rentrer dans la pièce au même moment. Ils avaient été pile dans les temps, ils rirent en se regardant avant de prendre leur douche, ensemble, bien décidés à se faire quelques caresses sous l'eau chaude.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le beau temps revenait doucement à Poudlard, l'hiver laissant place au printemps avec réluctance, les premières fleurs éclosant et les élèves recommencèrent à passer plus de temps à l'extérieur.

Seulement, plus l'année avançait, plus les élèves croulaient sous les devoirs, les professeurs en exigeant de plus en plus avec les examens qui approchaient et le stress augmentait encore chaque jour qui passait.

Et Draco, ou toujours nommé Denzil par les autres élèves, plongé qu'il était dans ses plans d'attaques, d'attentes de réponses des clans de la forêt, de stress et d'angoisse à cause de l'issue de la guerre, inquiet pour Harry, pour les deux derniers vers de sa prophétie, pour les Serpentards et tous les autres élèves de l'école et pour tant d'autres choses, relâcha sa vigilance.

Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus de toutes ces émotions qui prenaient possession de son corps et de son esprit, il dormait mal, mangeait moins, avait de grandes cernes, les cheveux ternes et avait légèrement maigri. Il n'arrivait même plus à penser et réfléchir normalement. Trop préoccupé et éreinté, il oublia pourtant ce qui faisait l'existence de ses préoccupations, c'est-à-dire, sa nature même et ses grandes capacités magiques.

Cette semaine, les cours étaient dédiés à la pratique dans pratiquement toutes les matières, ce qui était donc le cas au cours de DCFM qu'ils suivaient actuellement.

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons reprendre l'étude des épouvantards. Je crois que vous vous souvenez tous très bien de ce dont je parles. Mais cette fois-ci, nous allons écarter Monsieur Potter des rangs, sans vous offensez. Expliqua le professeur Lupin.

\- Ouais, ouais, pas de problème. Ronchonna Harry, légèrement contrarié mais compréhensif, allant se poster auprès du professeur.

\- Denzil, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait et lança un regard interrogateur à son petit-ami qui lui fit signe de ne pas accorder d'importance à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Monsieur Miller, connaissez-vous les épouvantards ?

\- Non Monsieur.

\- Je vois. Ces créatures utilisent comme moyen de défense votre peur la plus profonde pour vous effrayez. De ce fait, pour vous en défaire, vous devez prononcer bien distinctement le sort _Ridiculus,_ tout en leur imaginant un aspect humoristique pour contrer leur pouvoir. Tout le monde s'en souvient ? Nous pouvons donc commencer, mettez-vous en ligne.

Toute la classe s'aligna alors en face de l'armoire qui bougeait mais cette fois-ci sans trop d'empressement. Une première dizaine d'élèves passèrent, transformant leur peur en situation cocasse, faisant rire la classe qui retrouva un peu plus d'entrain à effectuer l'exercice puis ce fut le tour de Denzil.

Le silence s'installa et tout le monde attendit de voir ce qu'était la plus grande peur du blond. L'épouvantard commença alors à changer de forme, tourbillonnant à toute vitesse mais il ne prit pas de forme connue, restant juste un tâche noire en suspens dans les airs.

Quand tout à coup, la tâche noire envahit la salle, amenant un stress et une angoisse terrible en chacun, une immense marre de sang se forma sur le sol, des cris d'agonie retentirent, faisant couler des sueurs froides dans le dos de tous les élèves et un rire sinistre et glauque résonna en fond sonore.

L'effet fut comme celui d'un détraqueur, tous les sentiments positifs quittèrent les élèves, ne laissant que la terreur en eux mais l'effet était encore beaucoup plus puissant que celui des gardiens d'Azkaban, même le professeur fut incapable de réagir.

L'épouvantard continua d'utiliser son pouvoir encore un bon quart d'heure avant qu'enfin, il ne s'arrête et ne retourne dans l'armoire qui se referma derrière lui, la lumière reprenant sa place dans la salle de classe.

Toutes les personnes présentes mirent alors quelques minutes à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et à se ressaisir, seul une respiration hachée et rapide se faisant entendre.

Soudainement, Harry cria et se précipita vers Draco qui était agenouillé au sol, ses bras l'entourant alors que son corps bougeait dans un mouvement de balancier.

\- Mon ange, mon ange ! Dray ! Tu vas bien ? Dray... Dis-moi quelque chose ! S'insurgea le brun, complètement paniqué.

\- Emmenez-le de toute urgence à l'infirmerie Monsieur Potter !

Harry acquiesça vivement, prit son ange dans ses bras comme une princesse et partit en courant vers l'infirmerie, ne refermant même pas la porte derrière lui.

\- Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je vous recommande à tous d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh si vous ne vous remettez pas de vos émotions à la fin de l'heure.

\- Mais Monsieur ? Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Demanda Hermione, blottit dans les bras d'un ami, essayant de se remettre de ses émotions.

\- C'était la peur la plus profonde de Monsieur Miller à laquelle vous avez été confronté. Une telle peur que cela nous a tous immobilisé et tétanisé. Une peur qui l'a pétrifié à son tour, bien qu'il ait réussit à la contrer et à renvoyer la créature dans l'armoire.

\- Et d'après vous, quelle était cette peur Monsieur ? Il y avait tant de sang, de cris et ce rire horrible... Questionna Hermione en frissonnant.

\- Sans trop oser m'avancer, je pense pouvoir dire que c'était la peur de perdre tous les êtres qui lui sont chers. La peur qu'ils soient tous tuer. Supposa le professeur en se retenant d'ajouter que c'était sûrement la peur qu'ils soient tous tuer par Voldemort et qu'il échoue dans sa tâche.

\- On peut y aller professeur ? Demanda une élève de Serpentard, n'aimant visiblement pas rester dans cette pièce plus longtemps.

\- Non, je ne peux vous laisser vous promener dans le château après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je vais vous demander de réfléchir à quelque chose pendant les trente minutes qu'il reste. J'avais prévu de refaire ce cours pour que vous en tiriez une morale. En effet, pour combattre la peur que vous avez ressenti face à l'épouvantard, il vous fallait le tourner en ridicule. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe en dehors de ces murs, la peur est omniprésente et surtout, imposante, comme vous avez pu le constater. Alors réfléchissez et trouvez un moyen de tourner une peur extrême en ridicule, peu importe les événements, cela pourrait vous sauver la vie à un moment donné. Expliqua le professeur, retrouvant peu à peu une certaine contenance et observant ses élèves se plonger dans leurs pensées.

Remus laissa son regard se perdre par la fenêtre, essayant de se remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le jeune Draco Malfoy avait vraiment une lourde tâche sur les épaules et peur de tout ce que cela entraînait. Il n'avait jamais ressentit une telle terreur, il avait cru qu'il n'allait jamais retrouver le bonheur et qu'il passerait le reste de sa vie dans les ténèbres. Il se demandait même où le blond avait puisé sa force pour renvoyez l'épouvantard dans son antre, le sort de base ayant été inutile cette fois-ci.

A côté de cela, de l'autre côté du château, Harry était au chevet du blond qui tremblait toujours, l'infirmière essayant de trouver quelque chose pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

\- Monsieur Potter, que s'est-il passé exactement ? Je ne vois pas, pour l'instant, quelle potion lui administrer pour qu'il recouvre ses esprits. S'exclama Madame Pomfresh, paniquée.

\- Il a eut peur, terriblement peur, comme tout le monde. Il est dans un état de choc parce qu'il a eut trop peur. Il y avait tous ces cris, ce sang et ce rire... C'était à cause de l'épouvantard dans le cours de DCFM... Marmonna le brun, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Peur ?... Je vais lui donner une potion revigorante après ce sera à vous de le faire revenir à lui en lui parlant et en le faisant se concentrer sur des souvenirs et des moments positifs, joyeux. Il devra manger un peu de chocolat pour s'en remettre plus vite, une fois qu'il sera de retour parmi nous. Expliqua Pompom rapidement, administrant la potion à son patient tant bien que mal et en demandant à un elfe de lui ramener du chocolat.

Durant l'heure qui s'écoula ensuite, d'autres élèves du même cours vinrent demander un remontant à l'infirmière tandis que Harry continuait de parler de moments heureux à son ange, le blond revenant à lui lentement mais sûrement, arrêtant peu à peu de trembler.

\- Mon ange, ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, je crois... Je me souviens plus trop de ce qu'il s'est passé.. Il y avait tous ces morts, cette douleur, ce sang, ce fou qui riait, ces cris... C'était mes amis qui criaient... toi aussi ! C'était horrible... Il faisait noir et puis tout s'est arrêté et il n'y avait plus que ta voix... Mais je ne comprenais pas ce que tu disais... J'ai eu tellement peur ! Raconta Draco en fondant en larmes et en se blottissant contre son amant.

\- Tout va bien Dray, tout va bien. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, ce n'était pas réel. Tout va bien mon ange. Tout ira bien. Lui dit Harry, le serrant fort contre lui, le berçant et déposant de nombreux baisers dans ses cheveux.

Ils passèrent ensuite, à cause de toutes ces sensations fortes, la journée et la nuit à l'infirmerie.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, Madame Pomfresh les autorisa à sortir et ils se rendirent en cours après un copieux petit-déjeuner au lit.

Ils commencèrent par potions et Harry put remercier son petit-ami car il ne reçut aucun commentaire malgré son retard, ni ne fit perdre de points à sa maison, arrivant en même temps que lui.

Harry rejoint le côté des Griffondors tandis que Draco allait vers les Serpentards et le cours reprit, dicté par l'irascible professeur Rogue.

\- Vous avez deux heures pour faire cette potion, je veux un silence total ! Et je vous préviens que je ferais boire de sa potion à celui qui parlera ! Conclut le professeur après ses habituelles explications et questions.

Cette fois-ci, la potion à concocter était _La goutte du mort-vivant_ , un puissant somnifère donc ils avaient intérêts à se taire s'ils ne voulaient pas passer les prochains jours à dormir voire à passer un séjour à l'infirmerie en fonction de la qualité de leur potion.

Denzil, perdu dans ses pensées, fit sa potion sans vraiment se concentrer et au bout des deux heures, il prit un échantillon qu'il déposa sur le bureau de son professeur avant de retourner débarrasser sa paillasse comme le reste de la classe.

\- Monsieur Miller ? Appela le professeur de son bureau.

\- Oui professeur ?

\- Il me semble vous avoir demander de concocter _La goutte du mort-vivant_ et non une potion de _Felix Felicis_ , Monsieur Miller. Vous avez merveilleusement réalisé cette potion qui est pourtant extrêmement compliquée à faire et nécessite habituellement six mois de préparation, soit-dit en passant. Mais ce n'était pas ce que je vous avez demandé. Je me demande donc ce qu'il s'est passé. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'expliquer comment cela est possible ?

\- Je- Je- Je suis désolé Monsieur ! Je n'étais pas concentré... Et enfin, je- je suis désolé... Bafouilla Draco.

\- Nous allons en discuter. Vous autres, dégagez ! Vous avez cours il me semble !

Et le reste de la classe déguerpit rapidement, ne laissant que Draco et son parrain dans la pièce.

\- Comment as-tu réussi cet exploit Draco ? Il faut six mois de préparation habituellement et toi tu l'as fait en deux heures ! S'étonna Severus, montrant enfin ses émotions.

\- Je, comment dire, j'ai légèrement triché. J'étais pas du tout concentré et j'ai laissé mon corps agir. J'ai passé des mois sur cette potion l'année dernière pour l'améliorer et grâce à mes pouvoirs, je fais évoluer les plantes d'une manière qui fait que je peux ignorer les six mois de préparation pour la faire très vite. Faire cette potion est presque devenu une habitude donc, enfin voilà.

\- Je vais passer pour cette fois mais concentres-toi au prochain cours où je ne serais pas aussi clément. Tu as fais un potion totalement différente que celle que je demandais quand même, bien que cette potion est un exploit et que tes capacités m'étonnent une fois de plus. Lui dit son parrain avant de le congédier.

\- Merci Sev'.

Draco quitta alors la salle, se dirigeant vers son cours de métamorphose où il espérait ne pas encore se faire remarquer. Cela faisait tout de même deux fois en deux jours.

Mais il ne put y échapper vu qu'il était en retard et sans mot d'excuse, son parrain ayant sûrement oublié. Il frappa alors et entra doucement dans la classe.

\- Veuillez excuser mon retard professeur, j'ai été retenu avec le professeur Rogue.

\- J'ai été prévenue. Nous continuons le cours sur les _animagus,_ étant donné vos connaissances en la matière, vous nous servirez de modèle. Montez sur l'estrade et transformez vous.

Le blond soupira, jamais deux sans trois comme on dit. Il posa ses affaires à côté de la porte, se transforma en chat et trottina jusqu'au bureau professoral, se couchant dessus.

Il écouta alors le cours d'une oreille, paressant avec en fond sonore la voix soporifique de McGonagall. Il se réveilla en sursaut deux heures plus tard quand le professeur claqua son livre sur le bois du bureau, il lui jeta un petit coup d'œil coupable et se précipita vers la sortie.

\- Dray, j'ai pris ton sac. Ça va ? Lui demanda Harry.

Déprimé par l'accumulation de problèmes qui lui tombaient sur le coin du nez, il se contenta de lui sauter dessus et de s'installer sur ses épaules, miaula piteusement en guise de réponse. Le blond était décidé à rester sous forme de chat pour l'instant, ne voulant parler à personne, sa forme féline dissuadant tout le monde.

Harry rit alors doucement, passant sa main dans ses poils, récoltant un ronronnement suite à ses caresses qu'il ne stoppa pas, se dirigeant tranquillement vers la Grande Salle, le chat vautré autour de sa nuque.

Une fois installés à la table des Griffondors, Draco resta sous forme de chat, s'installant juste à côté de son brun, miaulant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait lui servir à manger. Il obtint alors une assiette de poisson et un bol de lait qu'il se fit un devoir de vider.

Le ventre bien plein, il se lécha les moustaches de contentement, se vautra sur la table et ronronna doucement de félicité sous les caresses que lui faisait Hermione. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux discussions autour de lui et se réinstalla sur les épaules de son petit-ami quand celui-ci se leva pour retourner en cours.

Draco, déprimé et n'ayant absolument pas le courage de suivre les cours, décida de sécher les siens et d'assister à ceux de Harry, dans sa forme _animagi_ et de se faire trimbaler dans tout le château sur son dos, sans se soucier de ses problèmes actuels pour quelques heures, au moins.

A la fin de la journée, quand il se roula en boule sur le lit de son brun, constatant qu'il avait passé plus de temps sous forme féline qu'humaine, il décida même de pousser le vice la nuit.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Suite à ces deux jours catastrophiques, Draco se reprit et se concentra sur ce qu'il faisait. Redevenant vigilant et faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de choses extraordinaires ou à ne pas refaire d'erreurs. Il avait du aussi répondre à une convocation du directeur, auquel il avait expliqué pourquoi il avait séché les cours et pourquoi il avait autant été à côté de son chaudron, faisant bourde sur bourde.

Le mois d'avril fila à toute allure et alors qu'il était déjà presque arrivé à son terme, le fils de la Terre reçut enfin les réponses des clans de créatures de la forêt quant à leurs participations à la bataille finale. Il fut très heureux de constater qu'ils avaient tous répondus présents, ayant tous une dette envers lui, voyant par là un moyen de le rembourser. Et il en fut aussi soulagé car il ne restait plus que deux mois les séparant de la bataille.

D'ailleurs, son stress diminua de moitié grâce à ces bonnes nouvelles et avec l'Ordre du Phénix, ils purent se décider sur un plan final.

Il avait aussi reçu de l'aide de toutes les autres créatures magiques, les autres clans l'informant qu'ils feraient de leur mieux pour lui fournir le plus d'ingrédients possibles, ainsi ils pourraient avoir un grand stock de potions pour soigner les blessés.

Draco avait alors du s'absenter régulièrement et sur de longues périodes pour aller dans la forêt interdite, pour récupérer les ingrédients et expliquer en quoi consistait le plan d'attaque pour le jour tant redouté, informant les différents clans du rôle qu'ils avaient à tenir.

A côté de cela, il avait du refuser à Harry le droit de l'accompagner dans ses voyages, le brun ayant lui-aussi le devoir d'assister à des réunions mais avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Le blond ayant réussi à les convaincre de parler avec le brun. Après tout, il était quand même le principal concerné, ils ne pouvaient pas l'épargner indéfiniment, même avec toute la bonne volonté au monde. Ce n'étaient pas à eux qu'incomber le devoir de détruire Voldemort, même s'ils auraient bien voulu endosser ce rôle et libérer le survivant de sa tâche.

Le fils de la Terre s'était déjà entretenu avec les acromentulas, les loups-garous lors de la dernière pleine lune, les vampires, les hippogriffes et le calmar géant. Aujourd'hui, il était en route pour parler avec Pershing, ainsi il ne lui resterait plus que les centaures et ce point là serait conclut.

Il avait gardé le plus dur pour la fin et le stress présent dans son corps le lui faisait bien comprendre. Parler avec Pershing de sujets délicats était toujours compliqué et il redoutait le moment où il reverrait Firenze pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sans tenir compte des cours qu'il passait avec lui comme professeur.

Il repensa à la dernière réunion de l'Ordre et se dit que tout allait dans le bon sens, les créatures magiques étaient prêtes, les aurors ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre, bien évidemment. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre son héritage, après il pourrait parler avec les élèves à cœur ouvert. Ils allaient aussi mettre en place les protections autour du château pour qu'aucun élève non-combattant ne soit blessé et ils n'auraient plus qu'à attendre la venue de Tom Jedusor et de son armée.

Il souffla fortement en se posant près du territoire des basiliques. Le temps passait définitivement trop vite...

Il y a quelques mois, il n'avait jamais quitté la forêt interdite, ne connaissait rien du monde extérieur et n'avait jamais vu de près un humain. Maintenant, il était à Poudlard, côtoyait des centaines d'élèves tous les jours, avait retrouvé ses parents, avait un petit-ami qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, il avait découvert sa prophétie et devait accomplir son destin dans seulement deux mois.

Cette année avait défilée à toute vitesse devant ses yeux, il n'en revenait pas d'être déjà fin avril.

Essayant de rester concentré sur ce qu'il disait à Pershing, il ne put, cependant, s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées s'évader vers Harry.

Harry... Son amour pour lui était tellement fort que parfois il avait l'impression d'étouffer avec ses mensonges quand il le regardait dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait lui avouer les deux derniers vers de sa prophétie, le brun était si heureux quand il était avec lui, si bien et de ce que lui avait dit Hermione, elle ne l'avait jamais vu si heureux depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Draco ne pouvait se résigner à briser ce bonheur et à le remplacer par une vive inquiétude à son encontre. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais...

Et il stressait de plus en plus à chaque réveil, le compte à rebours sonnant à ses oreilles comme un glas avant une exécution. Son état dépressif s'accentuait donc à chaque journée qui passait parce qu'il était parfaitement conscient qu'il allait perdre tout ce qu'il avait gagné cette année, bien qu'il essayait de le cacher de son mieux à ses proches.

Surtout à ses parents qui allaient le perdre à peine retrouvé et à Harry, son grand amour. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils allaient se remettre de sa disparition prochaine...

En attendant, même s'il avait tenté de s'éloigner d'eux, il n'en était définitivement pas capable, il les aimait trop. Alors il profitait d'eux, voyant ses parents le plus possible et passant des moments privilégiés avec son amant.

D'autre part, pour contrer le problème de la déferlante de magie lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, ils s'enfermaient maintenant dans la Salle de Demande que lui avait fait découvrir son petit-ami, assouvissant leurs envies sans avoir peur d'être découverts ni de devoir s'excuser pour quoi que ce soit, ayant déjà cassés une lampe et un lit, la deuxième fois qu'ils l'avaient faits dans le dortoir des Griffondors. Il sourit, amusé par ce souvenir, tout en quittant le repère des basiliques, la discussion finie.

Les pensées sombres et tristes, il s'empressa de rentrer, voulant se blottir contre le corps chaud de son Griffondor pour faire remonter son humeur. Il vola donc du plus vite qu'il put pour rejoindre le château, une seule idée en tête.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Autrement, grâce aux nombreux ingrédients que lui avait fait parvenir ses amis de la forêt, Draco avait fait le bonheur de son parrain, celui-ci pouvait réaliser quelques expériences de potions et en exécuter certaines qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire à cause de la rareté des plantes nécessaires à leur élaboration.

Mais le bonheur avait été partagé, le blond avait ainsi pu passer des moments privilégiés avec son parrain dans les cachots, les deux penchés au dessus de chaudrons fumants, échangeant des idées et parlant de cette passion qu'ils avaient en commun.

Draco se souvenait d'ailleurs très bien d'une de ces après-midi, où il avait été sur un petit nuage grâce à ce que lui avait dit Severus.

 _Flash-Back_

Severus et Draco étaient actuellement dans la classe de potions du professeur, ils avaient envahi la pièce de dizaines de chaudrons, en déposant un sur quasiment chaque paillasse. Ils avaient aussi invoqués une longue table qu'ils avaient placés dans le couloir où tous leurs ingrédients étaient disposés.

Les deux passionnés se trouvaient au-dessus de l'un des chaudrons où ils réalisaient une expérience pour améliorer une potion de régénération du sang, souhaitant accélérer la régénération.

\- Qu'en penses-tu Draco ? Pour l'instant elle est stable mais elle n'est pas encore parfaite, ses effets secondaires pourraient être désastreux, il manque encore quelque chose... Le questionna Severus, observant la couleur mauve du liquide.

\- Je penses que du sang de licorne et des œufs de Serpencendre devraient résoudre ce problème. Le sang de licorne aidera grandement pour l'accélération de la régénération sanguine, contrant certains effets secondaires et les propriétés des œufs de Serpencendre feront descendre la possible fièvre et la chaleur du corps, ainsi la récupération rapide d'une grande quantité de sang n'occasionnera aucun dommage au corps. Dit le blond en réfléchissant.

\- Excellent ! Un peu d'ingrédient standard en plus et elle sera parfaite. Compléta le maître de potions, s'attelant rapidement à sa tâche.

\- Je retourne surveiller et compléter les autres, préviens-moi si ça se passe pas comme prévu. Les potions poussos ont besoin d'être finies, je vais rajouter quelques améliorations de mon cru pour qu'elles soient moins infectes et douloureuses. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je les ai déjà testées, elles fonctionnent parfaitement. Annonça le blond en s'éloignant.

\- Comment les améliores-tu ? S'enquit Severus, impressionné des talents de son filleul.

\- C'est un secret Sev', un bon potionniste garde ses découvertes pour lui. Rit le fils de la Terre.

\- Draco, je suis vraiment fier de toi. Tu as un talent exceptionnel pour les potions et je suis heureux de pouvoir partager ma passion avec toi. Lui avoua le potionniste, toujours concentré sur sa potion.

\- Merci Sev'. Chuchota Draco, les joues rougies de plaisir, continuant de travailler le sourire aux lèvres.

 _Fin Flash-Back._

Quand son parrain lui avait fait cet aveu, Draco avait vraiment été aux anges, cela lui faisait énormément plaisir de recevoir des compliments d'un grand Maître des potions. Toute l'après-midi, il s'était alors évertué à ne pas le décevoir, redoublant d'efforts dans la conception de ses médicaments.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Une semaine de plus passa après sa rencontre avec Pershing, Draco n'avait plus qu'à parler aux centaures. Il était actuellement dans la forêt interdite, sa main serrée dans celle puissante d'Harry qui lui avait imposé sa présence, ne voulant pas le laisser seul dans ce moment difficile.

A quelques mètres du territoire du clan qui l'avait élevé, il stoppa net pour trouver le courage nécessaire qui lui permettrait de parcourir le reste du chemin. Un long baiser langoureux plus tard, il était remonté à bloc et reprit sa marche.

A peine fit-il deux pas dans le camp qu'il fut attiré dans une étreinte étouffante. Il resta même pétrifié quand il comprit que c'était Firenze qu'il l'enlaçait. Les centaures ne faisaient jamais preuve d'affection d'habitude. Se souvenant de ce fait, il ne put que pleurer et enserrer à son tour Firenze contre lui, entendant et acceptant parfaitement les excuses silencieuses de son père adoptif. Ce geste avait beaucoup plus d'importance pour lui que tout autre parole.

Quand le centaure se recula, il s'empressa d'essuyer ses larmes et de lui sourire. Ils parcoururent alors le camp, rejoignant la tente où avait lieu les importantes réunions et où les attendaient les dirigeants du clan.

\- Bienvenue à toi, fils de la Terre. C'est un plaisir que de te revoir parmi nous. Bienvenue à toi aussi, Harry Potter.

Ils parlèrent tous ensemble pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit bien noire et que le couple doive renter au château.

\- Ça c'est très bien passé tu vois. Je me demande pourquoi tu t'inquiétais autant en fait. Lui dit Harry, embrassant sa joue doucement.

\- Parce que c'est des centaures, ils ne fonctionnent pas comme vous, ils n'ont pas les mêmes mœurs et coutumes... C'est pour ça que j'ai des réactions ou des expressions étranges parfois, ou encore que je ne comprends pas les expressions que vous utilisez. Expliqua Draco.

\- Ah oui... J'avais pas pensé à ça. Au fait ! Je me demandais. Tu vivais où dans la forêt toi ? On n'a jamais parlé de ça et tu ne me l'as pas montré non plus. S'exclama le survivant.

\- Ah, oui, effectivement. Je t'y emmènerais un autre jour. Là, je dois aller chez les Serpentards, on se voit demain matin.

\- J'avais aussi oublié ça. Bouda le brun. T'es sûr de pas vouloir venir dormir avec moi chez les Griffondors ?

\- Désolé Harry, je leur ai promis. On se voit demain matin, tu vas survivre à mon absence pour quelques heures, ne t'inquiètes pas. Rit le fils de la Terre.

\- Tu vas me manquer, j'ai pris l'habitude de dormir avec toi... Mais bon, j'ai pas le choix apparemment. Bonne nuit Dray, je t'aime.

\- Bonne nuit, je t'aime aussi.

Et ils se séparèrent sur un dernier baiser, le blond descendant dans les cachots et le brun montant dans les tours. Ce soir, c'était réunion avec les Serpentards pour qu'ils tiennent leurs résolutions et soient rassurés, surtout les plus jeunes. Cela allait être dur et fatiguant pour tout le monde mais c'était nécessaire d'avoir cette conversation.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le grand jour était arrivé.

Après une année bien remplie, pleine de rencontres, de bonheur, de surprises et de retrouvailles, le cinq juin était le lendemain.

Actuellement le quatre au soir, Draco devait retourner chez lui, dans la forêt, pour obtenir son héritage.

Il avait passé une journée comme toutes les autres, berçait par ses habitudes, allant en cours, rendant ses devoirs, discutant avec tout le monde, mangeant dans la Grande Salle et rendant service aux élèves pendant les heures dédiés aux devoirs. Puis la nuit était tombée, le dîner était passé et après un rapide passage dans le bureau du directeur pour discuter de quelques détails quant à ce soir, il était aux portes du château, parlant avec Harry pour le convaincre de ne pas le suivre.

\- Harry, s'il-te-plaît... Restes au château ce soir, ça ne va pas durer longtemps, je serais rentré dans la nuit, voire à l'aube grand maximum. Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi et tu ne peux pas rester seul dans la forêt non plus, ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi.

\- Mais Draco... Je ne veux pas te laisser traverser ça tout seul, il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi et je veux être là pour toi. Je suis ton petit-ami, c'est un de mes devoirs de t'aider dans toutes les situations et de te soutenir. Le supplia le brun, bien décidé à l'accompagner.

\- Écoutes mon amour, je ne risque rien, il ne va rien m'arriver. A minuit, je vais recevoir mon héritage, c'est un grand honneur que me fait la Sainte Magie et ce sera un grand moment. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais tu ne PEUX PAS m'accompagner. Expliqua le fils de la Terre, accentuant bien la négation dans sa phrase.

\- D'accord... D'accord... Je vais rentrer mais en échange, je veux que tu me jures de rentrer le plus vite possible !

\- Je te le jures. Merci. Promit Draco, l'embrassant langoureusement avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

\- Draco ! L'interpella le brun.

\- Oui ? Demanda le blond, se retournant légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime mon ange. Lui dit Harry, la voix pleine d'émotions et ses yeux verts le dévorant.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Répondit le fils de la Terre les joues rouges.

Puis il disparut dans la nuit pour rejoindre les bois tandis que le survivant retournait dans le château.

Le blond, sous forme de loup, parcourait rapidement la forêt, se pressant de rejoindre la maison qu'il y occupait. Arrivé à destination, il se fit la rapide réflexion que pour finir, il n'y avait toujours pas emmené son brun avant de passer outre et d'y pénétrer.

Il s'étouffa à cause de la poussière omniprésente dans l'habitation et lança de nombreux sorts pour que sa maison retrouve un état de propreté acceptable. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, il changea les draps par des propres qu'il avait pensé à apporter avant de s'écrouler dans son lit, prêt à ce que minuit arrive.

Un _tempus_ plus tard et il apprit qu'il était déjà vingt-trois heures quarante-cinq, il avait vraiment trop traîné au château, il avait failli arriver trop tard.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent à toute vitesse et minuit sonna.

Draco le sentit plus qu'autre chose, ce qui se passait dans son corps lui faisant connaître ce fait.

Il tenta de rester calme malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait, son sang lui faisait l'effet d'être comme de la lave en fusion, ses muscles étaient crispés à leur maximum et même ses os lui faisaient mal. Mais il ne tint plus longtemps et se mit à hurler sa souffrance avant de s'évanouir promptement.

Son cri ameuta les êtres vivants dans la forêt qui vinrent jusqu'à sa maison, se postant aux abords pour connaître la raison de ces hurlements. Et la vision de toute cette magie tourbillonnant autour de la demeure les firent rester là, dans l'expectative de ce qui allait suivre.

Au cœur même du tourbillon de magie se trouvait le corps de Draco, enveloppé d'une sphère blanche compacte de magie pure, flottant dans les airs. Des changements s'opéraient à son physique et dans la structure même de son sang, de son ADN et de sa magie.

Perdu dans les limbes de l'inconscience, le fils de la Terre arrivait tout de même à savoir ce qu'il se passait en dehors de son esprit, bien qu'il ne pouvait faire rien d'autre qu'attendre.

Quand tout à coup, une voix résonna dans ses oreilles, le surprenant.

 **\- Fils de la Terre, arrive le temps où tu vas pouvoir accomplir le destin que je t'ai confié. Te faisant don de capacités magiques hors du commun, je te fais confiance pour ramener l'équilibre des forces dans le monde magique et empêcher le mage noir de ces temps d'apposer sa domination. L'héritage que tu reçois en ce jour est celui des elfes ancestraux, les premières créatures magiques dotées d'intelligence et de conscience humaine. Ces êtres ont toujours eu pour devoir que de garder l'équilibre du bien et du mal sur cette Terre. Seulement, le temps passa et leur espèce s'éteignit, il m'incombe alors de choisir, à chaque période noire, un nouvel être à qui je confirais cet héritage, pour qu'il assure la continuité de ce devoir. Je t'ai choisi, fils de la Terre, ton cœur étant le plus pur de tous, et jusqu'ici tu ne m'as jamais déçu. La bataille sera rude, fils de la Terre, les pertes se feront nombreuses, tu devras faire preuve d'un sang-froid sans égal et de courage pour accomplir ta tâche. Tu devras également utiliser toute ta puissance magique le jour venu, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais là pour t'aider à récupérer. Je te ramènerais en cette demeure et te soignerais. Je ne sais combien de temps tu dormiras pour récupérer mais tu reprendras conscience, je te l'assure. Préviens tes proches et prépares-toi au combat. A bientôt fils de la Terre.**

La voix dans son esprit s'éteignit. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, il reprit conscience. Draco porta sa main à son front, reprenant doucement ses esprits, légèrement déboussolé et d'un coup, sursauta. La Sainte Magie venait de lui parler, elle avait prit contact avec lui ! Elle lui avait donné les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait depuis si longtemps. Ce qu'il allait devenir, ce que signifiait les deux derniers vers de sa prophétie et surtout, pourquoi, lui parmi tant d'autres avait été choisi par la Sainte Magie.

Il mit du temps à se remettre de ce fait avant de se secouer, il devait rentrer au château et retrouver Harry. Mais quand il se leva et se retrouva face à son miroir, il oublia alors complètement ce à quoi il venait de penser. Ses oreilles étaient pointues ! Ses oreilles étaient pointues, nom d'un hippogriffe ! Il repensa alors à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et se souvenu qu'il était maintenant un elfe, un elfe ancestral, ce qui expliquait les oreilles pointues.

Puis il chercha d'autres différences.

Il semblait irradier de magie pure, sa peau semblait encore plus brillante, si possible, et ses cheveux touchaient maintenant le sol, à part ça et le fait que ses yeux avaient une couleur irréelle, le gris ondulant dans ses iris, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

Il tenta un sort basique pour tester ses capacités et sursauta quand son lit s'écrasa au plafond. Les yeux écarquillés, il se dit qu'il allait falloir de toute urgence qu'il apprenne à gérer ses nouvelles capacités, sinon ça allait se révéler dangereux pour autrui.

Draco décida alors de prendre une douche et de couper ses cheveux. La douche prise, il se sentait déjà plus frais cependant quand il voulut couper sa trop longue chevelure, il se rendit compte que c'était impossible. A peine une mèche coupée qu'elle repoussait pour retrouver sa longueur. Il soupira, franchement contrarié puis se fit une longue tresse qu'il laissa reposer sur son torse, ayant réussi à les faire diminuer d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres grâce à cette coiffure.

Ensuite, il se vêtit avec les vêtements de rechange qu'il avait emporté et sortit de chez lui pour rester bloqué à la porte.

Devant lui se trouvait quasiment la totalité de la population de la forêt interdite, tous à genoux.

Il cligna de nombreuses fois des yeux, incrédule avant de se réveiller de sa torpeur.

\- Relevez-vous enfin ! Pourquoi êtes-vous à genoux ? Dit le blond à ses amis, grandement étonné.

\- Parce que tu es l'élu, fils de la Terre. Et parce que nous te devons respect et obéissance. Mère Nature et la Sainte Magie nous ont tout expliqué. Exprima Firenze, au nom de tous.

\- Mais- Mais- Mais- Enfin, vous n'êtes pas des sujets ou que sais-je d'autre, vous êtes mes amis ! Vous n'avez pas à me devoir respect et obéissance ! Surtout pas obéissance ! Je ne me permettrais jamais de vous donnez n'importe quel ordre ! S'étrangla Draco.

\- C'est dans nos lois, fils de la Terre, nous nous devons de réagir ainsi. Nous nous devons, au minimum, te saluer et te dire ce que nous attendons de toi. Apaisa Firenze, se relevant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Et bien, je vais vous en donner un ordre moi ! Le seul de toute ma vie ! Ne refaites plus jamais ça, vous êtes mes amis, comportez-vous en tant que tel et c'est tout ! S'écria le fils de la Terre, ne supportant pas ni ce qu'il voyait, ni ce qu'il entendait.

Il reçut en retour, un torrent de remerciements et d'exclamations de joie, ses amis heureux de voir qu'il n'avait absolument pas changé.

Il leur sourit, immensément heureux avant de s'excuser, il devait retourner au château maintenant.

\- Juste une chose fils de la Terre. Fais attention à toi, ta nouvelle apparence et la puissance magique que tu émets vont perturber les humains. N'oublie pas qu'ils sont facilement impressionnables, réagis en conséquence. Lui rappela gentiment Firenze, les autres centaures approuvant d'un signe de tête ce qu'il disait.

\- Merci Firenze, je tâcherais de ne pas l'oublier. Je dois y aller maintenant. A bientôt.

\- Nous nous reverrons pour la bataille finale. Le salua Firenze, disparaissant dans la forêt avec son clan.

Draco prit ensuite une grande inspiration, se préparant à ce qui allait suivre. Parce que s'il en jugeait la coloration du ciel, il allait arriver pile à l'heure pour le petit-déjeuner et il devrait affronter toute la Grande Salle d'un coup. Il espérait quand même qu'il aurait le temps de parler avec Harry avant, bien qu'il doutait que cela soit possible.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Tout le monde était déjà dans la Grande Salle quand arriva Draco. Finalement, il ne s'était pas trompé. Conscient qu'il devait des explications à tout le monde, il décida qu'il allait directement se poster sur l'estrade où Dumbledore faisait ses discours pour faire le sien.

La boule au ventre, il ouvrit les portes en grand pour avoir l'attention de tous, le port altier et la tête haute, il avança entre les tables jusqu'à l'estrade. Ce faisant, la Grande Salle devint tellement silencieuse qu'il était sûr d'entendre un insecte voler.

En effet, son aura magique était impressionnante, imposante, tellement pure qu'elle troublait tout le monde et lui conférait une impression de puissance, de royauté et de respect. Il était très étrange pour tout le monde de voir Denzil Miller ainsi. Ils étaient tellement habitués au petit blond souriant doucement, se mouvant gracieusement dans les couloirs et avec lequel, il était si simple d'interagir que le changement brusque les laissaient pétrifiés sur leurs sièges.

Et quand Draco se posta sur l'estrade et balaya l'assemblée du regard, ils ne purent que rester pendus à ses lèvres, attendant avec impatience l'instant où il ouvrirait la bouche. Ses yeux comme de l'argent liquide, ses oreilles pointues et cette aura imposante leurs donnaient déjà quelques indices mais c'était tellement incroyable qu'ils n'osaient croire ce qu'ils voyaient.

Où était donc passé leur adorable petit camarade Denzil Miller ?

\- Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord, je tiens à tous vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses pour vous avoir sciemment menti pendant si longtemps. Il y avait une très bonne raison à tout ceci que je vais vous répliquer rapidement. Avant cela, je tiens à vous faire savoir qu'à partir de cet instant, Poudlard est totalement et définitivement fermé. Plus aucun de vous ne sort d'ici ni ne fera sortir un hibou d'entre ses murs. Je ne veux en aucun cas vous effrayer ou vous causer la moindre inquiétude mais je n'ai pas le choix, la bataille finale contre Voldemort aura lieu sous peu, à Poudlard, le jour de la pleine lune et je ne veux pas qu'il dispose de la moindre information quant à nos forces. Ensuite, je ne nomme pas Denzil Miller mais Draco Lucius Malfoy. J'ai moi-même découvert cela durant l'hiver. J'ai un destin à accomplir et à cause de cela, j'ai été arraché à ma famille à peine âgé d'un an puis j'ai été élevé par les centaures dans la forêt interdite pour accomplir mon destin. Je ne m'éterniserais pas sur cela, c'est relativement personnel. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir réside dans le fait que mon rôle est de retenir les forces de Tom Jedusor, la Sainte Magie m'ayant octroyé assez de puissance pour se faire. J'ai reçu ce matin même mon héritage, faisant de moi un elfe ancestral et me permettant de ne pas faillir à cette tâche. Je vous remercie pour votre oreille attentive, je vous présente une fois de plus mes plus sincères excuses et vous souhaite un bon appétit. Déclara Draco avant de quitter la Grande Salle, ne voulant pas affronter l'avalanche de questions qui allait suivre.

Il prit ensuite la direction du parc et resta visible depuis les portes du château pour que Harry le rejoigne, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire dans les minutes qui suivirent. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il l'enlace ou l'embrasse, il resta derrière lui à une distance respectable.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Chuchota le blond.

\- Tu... Tu me sembles tellement différent... Pourtant tu ne l'es pas tant que ça... Mais tu irradies tellement de puissance que je suis intimidé à approcher mon propre petit-ami. Lui avoua son brun, les joues rouges et les yeux fixés sur lui.

\- Je vois... Mais tu peux venir, il ne t'arrivera rien. Souffla l'elfe, blessé malgré lui.

\- Je ne voulais te blesser Dray, je suis désolé. C'est ton aura... Tu sembles tellement pur, j'ai l'impression que je vais te salir si je te touches... C'est pas engageant comme ressenti. Grimaça Harry, indécis quant à quoi faire.

\- Approches Harry. Parce que si tu ne me prends pas dans tes bras maintenant, il y aura quelque chose de brisé entre nous et je sais pas si on pourra le réparer. Je t'aime Harry et là j'ai besoin de toi, peu importe ce que mon aura ou ma puissance te donne comme impression. Avoua le blond, à bout de nerfs.

Et le survivant le prit rapidement contre lui, calant sa tête dans son cou, embrassant sa tempe et le serrant le plus fort qu'il pouvait entre ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé... Vraiment...

\- C'est pas grave... Dis, je suis toujours aussi impressionnant là ? Souffla Draco contre la peau de son cou, les larmes aux yeux et la voix vacillante.

\- Non, je retrouves mon Dray maintenant que tu es dans mes bras. Mais franchement, tu étais époustouflant pendant ton discours, les autres sont restés immobiles même après que je sois parti. Je sais pas s'ils ont réussis à bouger encore... Rit Harry contre l'oreille pointue, tentant un trait d'humour.

\- C'est de ma faute. Je maîtrises pas encore mes nouvelles capacités et avec la vague de magie apaisante que j'ai envoyé à tout le monde, ils resteront calmes un moment encore. Rit Draco, essuyant ses larmes et se redressant un peu.

\- Je vois.

Harry lui sourit en se plongeant dans son regard, s'hypnotisant lui-même avec le gris mouvant de ses iris mais réagit rapidement quand les yeux gris se fermèrent et que des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Les deux amoureux échangèrent alors un long baiser, empli d'amour et de passion, qui les réconforta grandement après toutes ces émotions. Émotions dues à la nouvelle apparence et des nouveaux pouvoirs de son amant pour Harry et à cause de leurs conséquences pour Draco.

\- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose Harry... Souffla gêné l'elfe, une fois le baiser rompu.

\- Hm ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas raconté ma prophétie dans son entièreté, je t'ai caché ses deux derniers vers... Je n'aimais pas ce qu'ils pouvaient signifier et je ne voulais pas t'inquiétais plus que ça alors que tu étais si heureux...

\- Raconte. Parce que là tu commences vraiment à m'inquiéter. Dit Harry, reculant légèrement, n'appréciant pas que son amant lui ai menti, même par omission.

\- « Mais pour se remettre de la puissance magique utilisée, Il lui faudra un long repos bien mérité. » Ceux sont ces deux vers que je t'ai caché. Mais je vais pas mourir! La Sainte Magie m'a parlée quand j'ai reçu mon héritage. Je vais tomber dans une sorte de coma magique et je vais dormir, seulement, je ne sais pas combien de temps. Ça pourrait prendre des jours, des mois, comme des années. Avoua Draco, immobile et tête basse en attendant que son petit-ami réagisse.

\- Tu- Tu- Tu as osé me cacher ça ?! Mais comment t'as pu ? C'est important- c'est- c'est- C'est notre futur, ça prend en compte notre couple ! T'avais pas le droit de garder ça pour toi ! S'énerva Harry, bafouilla et reculant, n'osant pas y croire.

\- Mets-toi à ma place deux minutes ! T'aurais fais pareil si ça avait été toi ! Et ne nies pas, je te connais. En plus, c'était pas facile, à l'époque, je savais pas ce que ça sous-entendait, je croyais que j'allais mourir ! Je voulais pas que tu le saches et que tu doives faire mon deuil en sachant que c'était prédit et pas, et pas, un aléa de la guerre ! Enfin, je sais pas comment dire ça... Souffla Draco après s'être calmé.

\- Un aléa de la guerre ?! S'étrangla Harry, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça ! Je t'en prie Harry, crois-moi, je savais pas quoi faire... Alors j'ai préféré garder ça pour moi. Lui dit en désespoir de cause le blond, se prenant la tête entre les mains, perdu.

\- Je comprends ce que t'essayes de me dire. Moi aussi je te connais, je sais que t'es prêt à tout pour aider tout le monde et pour que tout le monde soit heureux. Mais t'aurais dû m'en parler quand même, peu importe ce que ça me ferait parce que j'aurais pu te soutenir, être là pour toi. J'arriverais pas à t'en vouloir très longtemps, je le sais. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. Je reviendrais te voir quand j'aurais digéré tout ça, en attendant, tu devrais être là pour les autres, ils ont sûrement beaucoup de questions à te poser. Déclara Harry, lui caressant doucement la joue avant de partir.

Ce geste tendre réconforta grandement Draco, apaisant un peu sa culpabilité même si elle restait très présente. Il décida de faire ce que lui avait dit son petit-ami et rejoint la Grande Salle, espérant pouvoir aussi manger quelque chose au passage.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le moment ''question'', ou plutôt, ''immense interrogatoire'' avait touché à son terme vers midi, les professeurs annulant les cours de la journée pour l'occasion. Il y avait eut un long moment de gêne, personne n'osant s'approcher de l'elfe blond qui avait prit place à la table des Griffondors, proche de la table des enseignants. Mais dès que Hermione commença à le questionner et qu'il lui répondit comme à son habitude, tout le monde se lança à son tour.

Les élèves n'avaient donc pas quittés la Grande Salle et n'eurent donc qu'à reprendre leurs places pour pouvoir manger le deuxième repas de la journée. Harry réapparut en milieu de matinée mais s'installa avec Hermione et Ron et il ne lui adressa pas un mot ni un geste.

La journée s'écoula lentement, difficilement pour Draco qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête, interpellé de tous les côtés pour conforter les élèves qui s'inquiétaient depuis le discours alarmant qu'il avait fait le matin même.

Dans l'après-midi, il dut aussi rejoindre Dumbledore et les autres professeurs pour apposer les protections sur le château. Cela leur prit deux bonnes heures et quand ils eurent finis, ils étaient tous éreintés, prêts à rejoindre dans la seconde, leurs lits respectifs.

Puis, la nuit tomba et il put enfin se rendre au dortoir des Griffondors, voulant rejoindre son lit le plus vite possible et enfin, dormir !

Il se changea, se brossa les dents, dénoua ses cheveux, râlant encore à cause de leur longueur dérangeante car il les sentait presque traîner au sol quand il marchait, puis se blottit dans ses draps. Dès que sa tête toucha son oreiller, il rejoint les bras de Morphée.

Néanmoins, du mouvement sur son matelas le sortit du sommeil dans la nuit, il ouvrit un œil fatigué et observa Harry s'installer contre lui, ce qui le réveilla un peu plus.

\- Ne dis rien, rendors-toi Dray. Bonne nuit. Le coupa Harry, ramenant son corps contre le sien, embrassant sa joue et se calant confortablement pour s'endormir.

\- Je t'aime... 'nuit. Souffla le blond, trop épuisé pour argumenter, se rendormant aussi sec et ratant ainsi le sourire tendre de l'autre, bien que teinté d'inquiétude.

En effet, le survivant avait cogité toute la journée à propos de ce que lui avait avoué son petit-ami et il n'avait pu empêcher l'inquiétude de le gagner. Il s'en faisait beaucoup pour lui à cause de cet état prochain de coma magique dont personne ne connaissait la durée, pas même la Sainte Magie.

Bien qu'il avait ressenti une certaine rancœur à la révélation de son petit-ami, son inquiétude était trop importante pour qu'il perde son temps à en vouloir à son ange. Mieux valait qu'il profite de son amant le plus possible avant qu'il ne soit plus conscient.

C'était sur ces résolutions qu'il était rentré au dortoir tard dans la nuit pour retrouver Draco et passer le reste de sa nuit contre lui.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain de leur dispute, quand Draco s'était réveillé, Harry lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille qu'il lui pardonnait, qu'il ne supportait d'être fâché contre lui et qu'ils allaient passer la journée enfermés dans la Salle sur Demande.

Ils avaient donc passé toute la journée à faire l'amour, ancrant profondément dans leur corps et dans leur mémoire, la présence et l'amour de l'autre.

Cependant, une fois la nuit tombée, Hermione avait frappé à la porte et rouge écarlate, le regard posé partout sauf sur eux, elle leur avait avoué que toute la journée durant, des vagues de magie mêlées de sentiments amoureux avaient parcourues le château, toute l'école étant donc au courant de leur occupation. Les trois amis restèrent silencieux un moment, les joues rouges puis ils rirent nerveusement ensemble, la situation étant tout de même comique.

Et effectivement, la brune ne leur avait pas menti, à leur arrivée dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, tous les yeux étaient tournés vers eux, des commentaires graveleux se firent entendre, ainsi que des blagues salaces et des mises en garde pour les plus chastes. Ils rirent encore une fois, toujours nerveusement en voyant les rougeurs sur la majorité des visages, des fois accompagnés de sourire pervers puis s'excusèrent, extrêmement gênés.

A côté de ça, à Poudlard, l'attente de l'arrivée de Voldemort devenait insupportable pour tout le monde plus les jours passaient. Il y avait maintenant une bonne semaine que Draco avait fait son discours et bien que ce dernier passait tout son temps à apaiser les élèves, une ambiance lourde d'angoisse avait envahie le château.

Les professeurs avaient décidés d'occuper leurs élèves en continuant de faire cours mais personne n'arrivait à se concentrer et les devoirs étaient bâclés, les cours se passant dans un brouhaha infernal, les discussions incessantes, même en sachant qu'ils allaient peut-être passer leurs examens dans quelques semaines.

Quant à Harry et Draco, ils passaient la moindre seconde de la journée et de la nuit collaient l'un à l'autre. L'inquiétude les avait gagné à leur tour et ils redoutaient le jour de la bataille finale où l'elfe devrait faire démonstration de ses immenses capacités pour repousser le Lord Noir et qu'après cela, il tomberait dans un coma magique d'une durée indéterminée.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les derniers jours menant à la pleine lune s'écoulèrent et au petit matin, Poudlard était sur le qui-vive. La Grande Salle s'était remplie d'élèves, le soleil à peine levé, un fait encore jamais vu auparavant et un silence pesant régnait. Personne n'avait touché à son petit-déjeuner, chacun observant son assiette ou sa tasse de café plongé dans ses pensées, attendant tous le discours de motivation des troupes et les ordres à suivre pour que tout se déroule comme prévu.

Ce fut l'arrivé du couple fard et du reste des professeurs qui réveilla la salle. Harry alla s'installer près de ses amis, les autres professeurs à leur place, ne restant plus que Draco et Dumbledore qui se postèrent sur l'estrade.

\- Chers élèves, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. La bataille qui se déroulera à Poudlard décidera de l'avenir de notre nation. Je suis très fier de vous et de ceux qui, parmi vous, ont décidés de se joindre à ce combat. Je sais aussi que vous êtes terrifiés, que l'attente est devenue insoutenable mais je vous prie de conserver votre calme et de suivre nos directives. Nous avons tout prévu, jusqu'au plus infime détail, pour assurer la protection de ceux qui ne se battrons pas. Je m'excuse aussi du fait que vous soyez obligés de rester dans le château avec un grand danger si proche, j'aurais préféré pouvoir vous renvoyez chez vous en ce jour, seulement, cela se révèle être impossible. Je vais maintenant laisser la parole à Monsieur Malfoy pour qu'il puisse vous expliquer ce qui va se passer. Merci de votre attention. Déclara le directeur d'un ton docte, allant prendre place sur son siège.

\- Je vais essayer de vous expliquer au mieux comment la journée va se dérouler. Tout d'abord, dès que vous aurez fini de prendre votre petit-déjeuner, tous les élèves non-combattants sont priés de se rendre dans les cachots. Les professeurs se chargeront de vous répartir au mieux entre les différents espaces que nous avons préparé. Vous pourrez appeler à tout instant les elfes de maison du château, ils s'assureront de répondre à vos questions dans la mesure du possible et apporteront les repas aux heures habituelles si tout se passe pour le mieux. Quelques professeurs vont également rester à vos côtés. Nous avons aussi installé des buffets de boissons chaudes et fourni les salles en couvertures, de divers moyens pour vous distraire et en lits de camps. Il vous est formellement interdit de quitter ces salles, nous allons les entourer de nombreux sortilèges de protection et si vous passez leur barrière, vous ne serez plus en sécurité. De plus, le parc du château va bientôt accueillir de nombreuses créatures magiques, ne vous inquiétez pas, elles sont de notre côté mais n'essayez pas pour autant de rentrer en contact avec eux, on ne sait jamais. Bien que techniquement, vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de les voir. Je demande aux plus âgés d'entre vous de prendre bien soin de nos jeunes camarades, ne les effrayez pas plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Ce sera tout, veuillez bien évidemment rejoindre ces salles dans le calme, nous avons encore le temps. Conclut Draco, descendant l'estrade pour rejoindre la table des Griffondors.

Tous les élèves reprirent alors leur petit-déjeuner, picorant surtout car la faim n'était pas présente, seuls des litres de café furent engloutis, personne n'ayant eut une nuit agréable. Quelques conversations rompirent le silence de la salle même si le volume restait très bas puis les élèves commencèrent à se lever pour rejoindre les cachots, les professeurs qui resteraient avec eux se levant à leur tour pour les accompagner.

Une heure plus tard, la Grande Salle ne contenait plus qu'une quarantaine de personnes, des sixièmes et septièmes années de toutes les maisons confondues, regroupés à la table des Griffondors ainsi que quelques enseignants. Ensuite, il y eut de nouveaux arrivants, les aurors et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix rejoignant le groupe des combattants.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, Dumbledore fit un discours pour rappeler à tout le monde le plan d'attaque qu'ils avaient élaborés.

La Grande Salle allait ainsi se transformer en infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh prête à tout avec un stock de potions énorme pour soigner tout le monde et des élèves volontaires en tant qu'assistants, des cours de soins basiques leur ayant été donné.

Pour ceux qui iraient sur le champ de bataille, il y aurait une ligne de défense postée tout autour du château pour empêcher quiconque de pénétrer la battisse, ligne assistée de plusieurs créatures magiques.

Ensuite les créatures magiques avaient des adversaires tout désigné et elles s'en occuperaient en premier, ne restera plus qu'à ceux étant directement en première ligne, le devoir d'éliminer les mangemorts et protéger, s'ils en avaient la possibilité, leurs alliés.

Pour finir, Draco resterait posté aux portes du château avec le directeur et Harry, et ils aideraient tout le monde de loin, le temps que Voldemort se montre. Dès que Tom Jedusor apparaîtrait, Draco et Harry iraient se charger de lui et de cette force inconnue qu'il avait acquit, Albus ne bougerait par contre, pas de sa place.

Néanmoins, c'était bien beau d'expliquer la théorie mais rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu et il y aurait forcément des pertes, tout le monde devait rester alors concentré sur sa tâche pour rester en vie. On en ramenait pas les morts à la vie, peu importe à quel point on les aime et que leur perte est douloureuse. Surtout qu'il allait se passer tellement de choses en même temps, que tout comprendre relèverait de l'impossible.

Le discours finit, les embrassades et les encouragements échangés, ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, laissant à Pomfresh le soin de l'adapter à ses besoins. La petite centaine de combattants se dirigea alors vers la sortie. Une fois à l'air libre, ils purent constater la présence impressionnante de toutes les créatures magiques, les clouant sur place face à ce spectacle. Mais sur les ordres de Draco, ils descendirent les escaliers et restèrent postés là. C'était au tour du blond de faire un discours maintenant.

L'elfe se concentra sur sa magie pour pouvoir se faire comprendre de tous et quand ce fut fait, il balaya l'assistance du regard, prêt à parler.

 _\- Mes amis, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez d'avoir accepter de mettre vos vies en danger pour m'aider, pour nous aider. Le combat va être rude, long, fatiguant, les morts vont être nombreux, peu importe à quel point je désire qu'aucun de nous ne perde la vie. Mais je ferais de mon mieux, avec Harry, pour que Tom Jedusor trépasse et qu'il n'appose pas son règne. Je vous en fais la promesse. Maintenant, l'attente va mettre nos nerfs à rude épreuve mais j'espère que vous garderez votre esprit combatif parce qu'il va falloir nous battre pour gagner notre liberté. Je vous souhaites à tous bonne chance, que la Sainte Magie et Mère Nature soient avec nous en ce jour._ Déclara Draco, la voix forte et sûre.

Un tonnerre d'acclamations suivit sa tirade, les créatures prêtes au combat et ravies de pouvoir l'aider dans l'accomplissement de sa destinée.

 _\- Que la Sainte Magie et Mère Nature soient avec nous !_ Hurlèrent la population de la forêt interdite à l'unisson.

Le calme mit un moment à revenir mais l'appréhension du combat fit que tout le monde se mit rapidement à son poste, certaines créatures retournant se cacher dans les bois pour apporter l'effet de surprise, en particulier pour les quatre basiliques qui avaient acceptés de se battre.

Draco, Harry et Albus restèrent alors devant les portes fermées du château, observant tout ce monde prêt à mettre sa vie en jeu pour la paix, observant aussi toute cette diversité, la beauté de ce mélange.

A présent, le silence était de rigueur, chacun concentré sur son devoir et attendant la venue de l'ennemi qui mettrait peut-être des heures à se montrer.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La journée passa avec une lenteur effrayante, tout le monde sur le qui-vive, guettant le moindre bruit qui indiquait la venue de l'ennemi. Ils avaient difficilement mangé les en-cas apportés par les elfes de maison, n'avaient pas vraiment osés converser entre eux pour faire passer le temps, rendant ainsi l'ambiance extrêmement pesante.

Et du côté des personnes qui étaient restées dans le château, mises en sécurité dans les cachots, l'ambiance n'était pas meilleure. Les élèves avaient tentés de se distraire en entamant divers jeux mais rien n'avait pu enlever leur stress ni combler le silence pesant et angoissant, l'effet accentué par les lieux où ils se trouvaient.

Et alors que le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel, l'ambiance changea considérablement, attisant la méfiance des combattants présents dans le parc. Chacun sentait que quelque chose se passait, que le moment était arrivé. L'angoisse s'installa, accompagnée d'une pointe de terreur pour certains et encore une fois d'une douloureuse attente.

La température descendait drastiquement, un léger brouillard se formait au sol, les plantes gelaient doucement les unes après les autres et la respiration de chacun formait un petit nuage dans l'air glacé.

Des détraqueurs approchaient du château, l'attaque de Voldemort était lancée. Les pouvoirs de ces immondes créatures commençaient déjà à atteindre quelques personnes, les pensées joyeuses disparaissant des esprits peu à peu.

Harry et Draco dégénèrent immédiatement leurs baguettes magiques quand ils comprirent, prêts à lancer leur plus puissant _Patronus_ pour défaire la première vague d'ennemis. Ils se prirent la main, se concentrèrent sur le souvenir le plus heureux qu'ils avaient et guettèrent le moment où ces créatures malsaines apparaîtraient.

Le Lord Noir avait bien prévu son coup en envoyant ces créatures en éclaireurs. L'attente de la journée avait déjà fragilisée les esprits et sentir les effets de ces êtres sans les voir détruisaient peu à peu les défenses mentales des combattants de la Lumière. Le couple devait faire vite pour qu'ils ne soient pas désavantagés alors qu'il ne s'était encore rien passé.

\- Ne vous faites pas avoir ! C'est dans les plans de Voldemort ! Concentrez-vous sur le souvenir le plus joyeux que vous avez ! Harry et moi allons nous occuper des détraqueurs ! Cria Draco pour secouer les troupes.

Dès que le blond finit sa phrase, ces êtres enveloppés de grandes robes noires ne laissant dépasser que leurs mains, qui ne sont plus que chairs mortes et moisies, apparurent autour du parc de Poudlard, glissant lentement sur le sol, leurs respirations rauques et glauques accentuant l'effet du silence angoissant des lieux.

Harry et Draco se prirent alors la main, serrant fortement leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre, et leur souvenir le plus joyeux bien ancré en eux, ils hurlèrent le sortilège du _patronus_ , y mettant une forte puissance magique.

Immédiatement, d'immenses vagues blanches sortirent les unes à la suite des autres de leurs baguettes, les deux sorts fusionnèrent, les vagues doublant de volume et de puissance, et s'élancèrent dans le parc, à la rencontre de leurs ennemis. Les vagues blanches passèrent au travers des combattants du clan de la Lumière, les inondèrent de sentiments positifs puis enfin, rencontrèrent les détraqueurs. Ces derniers se mirent sur le champ à hurler de douleur, leurs hurlements stridents firent grincer des dents mais après plusieurs chocs contre les _patronus_ , les détraqueurs disparurent.

Le sort s'éteignit, les pouvoirs des gardiens d'Azkaban aussi et la chaleur d'une soirée de juin reprit ses droits sur le parc de l'école.

Tous eurent des sourires soulagés mais qui ne durèrent pas longtemps, un bruit assourdissant arrivant presque de suite à leurs oreilles.

Voldemort et ses alliés étaient là, accompagnés par le bruit des explosions, des hurlements de guerre, des cris de créatures, de tremblements de terre causés par les pas des géants.

Tom Jedusor était à Pré-au-Lard et détruisait le village. Seulement, seules les habitations allaient être détruites et il n'y aurait aucun mort, Dumbledore s'étant assuré, au préalable, de faire évacuer le village.

Les combattants brandirent alors immédiatement leurs armes, se mirent en position, prêts à se battre pour défendre leurs idéaux et prêt à mourir pour que Voldemort n'appose pas son règne.

Le bruit, au début, éloigné, se rapprocha de plus en plus, faisant monter l'adrénaline dans les corps et apparut enfin sur le chemin menant au château, l'ennemi, le Lord Noir en tête. Voldemort stoppa alors ses troupes d'un signe de main et avança de quelques pas par rapport à eux.

Son visage renfrogné et énervé fit sourire de contentement les trois hommes présents sur le perron de Poudlard, sachant parfaitement qu'ils avaient déjoués les plans du Lord à deux reprises, ce qui ne devait absolument pas lui plaire.

\- Nous étions donc attendus. Et je vois que vous n'avez pas aimé mon cadeau de bienvenue vu comment vous l'avez renvoyé. Ce n'est pas poli voyons. Vos parents ne vous ont donc rien apprit ? Commença à dire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa voix portant à l'aide d'un _sonorus._

\- Effectivement, nous savions que tu allais venir aujourd'hui Tom. Et nous n'apprécions guère les cadeaux empoissonnés, je pense que cela se comprend. Lui répondit tranquillement Dumbledore, son éternel sourire amusé aux lèvres, sa baguette pointée sur son cou pour lui répondre de la même manière.

\- Et comment le saviez-vous vieux fou ? Susurra le Lord Noir, énervé par la vue du directeur.

\- Je ne peux répondre à cette question, je le crains. Le contra le dit ''vieux fou'', son sourire s'élargissant.

\- Tant pis. Je vois ce qui m'intéresses à vos côtés, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Je vous proposes un marché, pour éviter des morts inutiles, livrez-moi le jeune Potter et nous n'aurons pas à nous battre. C'est équitable, non ? Marchanda Voldemort.

\- Vous rêvez éveillé, Monsieur Jedusor. Ce jour sera celui de votre défaite et non de la notre. Asséna Draco, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

\- Et qui es-tu ? Pour oser m'adresser ainsi la parole ! Ragea Tom Jedusor, ne supportant pas d'entendre son véritable nom.

\- On me nomme de différentes manières, tout comme vous. Mais je n'ai pas renié le nom que mes parents m'ont donné, j'en suis même plutôt fier. Je me présente, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Dit Draco, fortement amusé.

\- Le fils Malfoy qui avait disparu est donc de retour. Enfin, plus pour très longtemps, vu que vous refusez de me livrer le jeune Potter, il ne me reste plus qu'une solution. Déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres, clôturant ainsi la conversation.

Il leva son bras en l'air, le baissa rapidement. Et la bataille finale commença.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le fait que les détraqueurs n'aient pas tenus longtemps et qu'ils soient vite repartis, ne démonta pas le moins du monde Tom Jedusor. Ses ennemis n'avaient gagnés que la première bataille, ils n'avaient pas gagnés la guerre. Le mage noir envoya donc rapidement ses troupes, un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres.

Sur le perron du château, le couple et le directeur observaient alors les combats qui faisaient rage aux quatre coins du parc, les forces du mal ayant rapidement envahis l'espace. Les trois hommes lançaient déjà divers sorts un peu partout pour aider leurs alliés en attendant impatiemment le moment où Voldemort se déciderait à attaquer lui aussi et auraient envoyé ses troupes au complet.

Ce dernier restait immobile, toujours posté au même endroit depuis le lancement de l'attaque, ses yeux rouges parcouraient le parc avec un intérêt morbide à voir gicler l'hémoglobine sur l'herbe verte, semblant apprécier le funeste contraste.

Voldemort gardait auprès de lui les clans de créatures, prêt à les envoyer au moment propice, seuls les dragons et les sombrals étant déjà partis.

Cependant, bien vite, le Seigneur des Ténèbres déchanta et commença à s'énerver. L'Ordre du Phénix s'était très bien préparé, repoussant un peu trop aisément ses attaques.

Ils semblaient avoir un moyen de contrer chaque vague d'attaquants et cette constatation le contrariait au plus haut point.

Les dragons et sombrals avaient été arrêtés et menés vers le terrain de Quidditch par d'autres dragons et combattaient durement, détruisant au passage les gradins du terrain. Charlie Weasley guidait magnifiquement ses troupes, juché sur son dragon personnel, donnant ses ordres aux autres. Les dragons rugissaient de toutes leurs forces, crachaient des feux d'une chaleur étouffante, se rentraient dedans, sortant griffes et crocs pour neutraliser leurs adversaires, battant des ailes pour s'éloigner et revenir à toute vitesse, augmentant ainsi la force de l'impact lors des collisions.

Les sombrals se trouvaient être trop faibles pour gagner contre un dragon et rebroussèrent bientôt chemin pour disparaître au loin, sous les yeux rageurs du mage noir.

Quant aux mangemorts, ils faisaient face à l'Ordre, aux Aurors et à quelques élèves accompagnés de centaures, la majorité d'entre eux restant autour du château en une ligne défensive. Ils lançaient les sorts les plus violents, douloureux et mortels qu'ils pouvaient. Ils s'amusaient et se réjouissaient du sang qui maculait le sol, des hurlements de douleur, des cris et aussi des corps qui s'écroulaient sur le sol, leurs yeux encore ouverts mais vides de toute vie.

Les combats étaient d'une rare violence, chacun mettant toute sa puissance et toute sa force dans ses sorts, désireux de vaincre l'ennemi et de gagner la guerre, mais aussi, tout simplement, pour survivre.

Mais le camp de la Lumière répondait tout aussi bien aux attaques à l'aide de puissants sortilèges et à de nombreux et extrêmement précis tirs de flèches de la part des centaures, ne laissant aucun répit au camp des Ténèbres.

Les élèves et les centaures faisaient de magnifiques équipes, fonctionnant par paire, les pertes étaient ainsi moins nombreuses et leurs adversaires déchantaient vivement.

Les yeux rouges de Tom Jedusor, luisant d'énervement et de rage, se portèrent alors vers le ciel, observant la descente du soleil et la présence de plus en plus forte de la pleine lune.

A ses côtés se tenaient les loups-garous sous forme humaine, habillés uniquement de pantalons rapiécés, vêtements prêts à se déchirer à cause de la transformation qui ne saurait tarder ainsi que les vampires, affaiblis à cause de l'astre mais sous un sort qui les empêchaient de brûler vifs.

Et, enfin, la pleine lune apparut, ronde et claire dans le ciel noir, le soleil complètement couché.

A présent, ce furent les hurlements des loups-garous qui faisaient le plus de bruit, hurlements qui signalaient l'attaque imminente. Mais, encore une fois, à la surprise de Voldemort, les hurlements ne venaient pas que de son côté mais aussi de la forêt interdite d'où sortirent à toute vitesse, de nombreux loups et des ombres qui bougeaient à toute vitesse.

Les vampires et les loups-garous du camp de la Lumière avaient rejoins le combat, prêts à contrer leurs opposants. Les deux espèces, des deux clans, s'affrontèrent alors, juste à côté des murailles qui entouraient l'école, les amis de Draco ayant stoppés quasiment immédiatement leurs adversaires.

Les griffes, les crocs longs ou courts, attaquaient rageusement l'ennemi, se plantant dans les corps, déchirant la peau, la chair, les muscles, maculant les corps de leurs propres sangs. Les deux espèces de créatures magiques attaquaient encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'ennemi ne puisse plus bouger, vaincu par la puissance des attaques et la douleur de leurs blessures.

Ces combats étaient d'une ardeur bestiale, sauvage, les dents se montraient suivie de grognements avant qu'ils ne se sautent dessus pour un corps à corps des plus impressionnants et sanglants. Les loups n'attendaient absolument pas de se remettre, comme s'ils ne sentaient pas la souffrance, l'appel du sang était insurmontable et leurs pulsions animales étaient complètement lâchées. Les vampires n'étaient pas mieux, leur puissance à leur maximum, leurs dents leur faisaient presque mal aux gencives, leurs yeux étaient rouges sang, luisant dans la nuit et les corps à corps ressemblaient à des danses macabres sous la précision des attaques et des esquives.

A côté de ça, alors que la majorité des combattants étaient déjà sur le terrain, les acromentulas rejoignirent la bataille, voguant entre les différents combats singuliers, tuant les ennemis rapidement avec leurs crochets et leurs pattes. Mais bien que nombreuses et rapides, beaucoup d'entre elles tombaient raides mortes sous les sortilèges ennemis ou des coups de griffes.

Harry et Albus observaient attentivement leurs alliés combattre, les aidant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient quand ils étaient dans des situations inconfortables, lançant des sorts de _stupefix_ ou des _expelliarmus_ pour ne pas risquer de blesser leurs amis.

Draco, quant à lui, utilisait ses pouvoirs d'élémentaires pour neutraliser ses ennemis. Il créait de légers tremblements de terre, creusait des trous pour en faire tomber certains, en brûlait d'autres à l'aide de boules de feu et en éblouissaient encore d'autres pour que Harry puisse les stupéfixait plus facilement.

Autrement, l'elfe utilisait des vagues de sentiments pour troubler, désorienter ou encore mettre ses ennemis à l'état de larves avec des vagues apaisantes.

Grâce aux pouvoirs de l'elfe, le camp de la Lumière prenait vivement l'avantage, les mangemorts étaient neutralisés les uns après les autres ainsi que les créatures magiques ennemis.

Malgré les lourdes pertes de leur côté qu'ils ne pouvaient éviter, leurs alliés qui continuaient de tomber sur le sol tragiquement, la bataille continuait et était loin d'être finie tant que Voldemort restait inactif.

Mais Draco le sentait, le mage noir allait bientôt laisser parler sa rage et rentrerait à son tour dans le combat, la dernière bataille qui déterminerait le futur du monde magique.

Cependant, ce qui inquiétait fortement le blond, était qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à identifier la force qu'avait acquit Tom. Il avait beau se concentrer et scanner le mage noir de ses pouvoirs, il n'arrivait pas à savoir, ce qui le frustrait grandement. Il sentait seulement une grande puissance qui rayonnait de magie noire, le faisant presque suffoquer, attirant par la même l'attention de son amant et du directeur vers lui.

Puis l'elfe vit les géants se mettre à bouger sur ordre de leur chef et en informa Pershing et ses trois amis d'un discret _patronus_ pour qu'ils quittent enfin la forêt interdite et les stoppent à leur tour, bloquant de ce fait, la totalité des forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Harry, ça va bientôt être notre tour. Prépares-toi. Lui dit Draco, les sourcils froncés, se préparant lui-même.

\- Parfait. On va enfin pouvoir mettre fin à son pseudo-règne et se débarrassait de lui. Répondit le brun, sa baguette serrée dans son poing, ses yeux fixés sur son ennemi.

Et effectivement, dès l'apparition des quatre basiliques, le Lord noir resta pétrifié sur place avant de hurler sa rage.

 _\- Des basiliques ?! D'où venez-vous ? Pourquoi avoir rejoint le camp de la Lumière ? Vous ne serez jamais accepté dans la société de ces fous adorateurs de Sang-Mêlés et de Sang-de-Bourbes ! Moi seul peut permettre votre liberté !_ Siffla Voldemort à Pershing.

 _\- Voici l'humain capable de parler notre langue dont nous a parlé le fils de la Terre. Pershing, je lui explique notre point de vue ou on l'ignore._ Dit Byron, le second du chef.

 _\- Ignorons-le Byron, il n'est qu'une perte du temps, nous avons une tâche à accomplir._ Asséna Pershing, humiliant le Lord noir de ses paroles.

 _\- Comment osez-vous me parler ainsi ?! Être une créature mythique ne permet pas tout ! J'ai déjà eu un basilique à mes ordres, rien ne m'empêche d'en avoir d'autres !_ Ragea Voldemort, préparant sa baguette.

 _\- Vous ne les mettrez jamais sous votre coupe tant que je serais en vie, Monsieur Jedusor. Ce sont mes amis et ils méritent comme tout le monde d'avoir leur libre-arbitre._ Le coupa Draco, n'aimant du tout les insinuations de son ennemi.

 _\- Tes amis ?! Tu es fourchelangue ?!_ S'étouffa Tom Jedusor, incrédule et bouillant de fureur.

 _\- Tout à fait. Maintenant, cessez de vous cacher derrière vos alliés et vos grands airs et battez-vous ! A moins que vous n'ayez peur ?..._ Le railla le blond.

Et pendant la courte conversation, les basiliques avaient déjà neutralisés les géants, enroulant leurs grands corps autour des leurs, les tuant rapidement en les forçant à les regarder dans les yeux, les fermant tout de suite après pour ne tuer personne d'autre. Ils posèrent doucement les immenses corps au sol, voulant éviter un énorme tremblement de terre en les lâchant puis prirent la direction de la forêt interdite, prêts à retourner chez eux.

 _\- Fils de la Terre, nous avons accomplis notre tâche, nous retournons dans la forêt maintenant. Que la Sainte Magie et Mère Nature soient avec vous pour votre combat._ Siffla Pershing en s'inclinant devant Draco.

 _\- Merci Pershing, bon retour._ Répondit solennellement l'elfe, s'inclinant aussi devant le basilique.

 _\- Fils de la Terre ? Quelle appellation stupide. Tu n'es qu'un traître à ton sang, dont en plus, le sang a été souillé si j'en crois tes oreilles d'elfes ! Tu n'es qu'un misérable vermisseau que je me ferais un plaisir d'éliminer de la surface de la Terre !_ Cria Voldemort, plus qu'énervé.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le Lord noir avança, prêt à combattre, l'humiliation ressentie ayant menée sa rage à son maximum. De leur côté, Draco et Harry n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour descendre les marches et aller jusqu'à sa rencontre, prêts à combattre.

L'avancement des chefs des deux camps amena une ambiance de combat final, la tension montant en chacun.

Cependant, étant donné leur discussion en fourchelangue, les combattants dans le parc n'en connaissaient pas le teneur et avaient repris leurs combats respectifs, une légère déconcentration pouvant être fatale.

Le couple et le Lord s'opposèrent enfin, cinq mètres les séparant tandis qu'un duel silencieux s'établit entre eux, la tension atteignant son apogée.

Ensuite Voldemort mit sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir une pierre. Seulement, la pierre n'était pas ordinaire, n'importe qui aurait pu le constater. Elle était entourée d'une aura noire, comme si une brume tournait autour d'elle, elle brillait de magie noire et sa puissance pouvait être ressentie même à plusieurs mètres. Ronde et noire, elle semblait être en vie, la magie en elle semblant pulser comme les battements d'un cœur.

Méfiant et étonné, le couple recula quelque peu, attendant de savoir ce qu'allait en faire leur ennemi.

Voldemort n'attendit pas plus longtemps, appréciant l'effet que la pierre avait sur ses adversaires, il posa sa baguette dessus et prononça quelques paroles dans une langue ancienne, malheureusement pas assez fort pour que Draco puisse l'entendre.

Tout à coup, la magie noire quitta la pierre, qui devint aussi ordinaire que n'importe quelle autre pierre, si ce n'est sa forme lisse et ronde, pour rentrer à l'intérieur du Lord, l'entourant à son tour de cette brume noire, pulsante et vibrante. Ses yeux devinrent totalement noirs à leur tour, le blanc disparaissant, lui conférant un regard maléfique et terrifiant.

Tom écarta d'un coup en grand ses bras, prenant une grande inspiration tandis qu'une vague de magie noire imposante s'échappait de son corps pour parcourir le parc, touchant toutes les personnes et créatures présentes qui tombèrent au sol sous la puissance de l'impact.

L'ambiance avait alors totalement changée dans le parc de Poudlard, l'angoisse et la terreur s'installant petit à petit et laissant planer un silence macabre.

Tous les combats s'étaient arrêtées, tous avaient les yeux fixés sur les deux ennemis au milieu du parc. Peu de personnes osant même se relever pour mieux voir, la peur les tétanisant au sol.

Parce qu'en effet, seul Draco avait réussit à rester debout, faisant face à son ennemi, alors qu'il était pourtant un des plus proches de la vague, Harry ayant lui-même valsé sur une dizaine de mètres.

Le blond savait enfin ce qu'était la force inconnue et comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il devrait utiliser beaucoup de sa puissance magique pour la vaincre.

\- Je constate que tu n'es finalement pas si faible que cela, jeune Malfoy. Pouvoir contrer ce pouvoir est assez étonnant. Susurra Voldemort d'une voix d'outre-tombe, basse, vibrante et terrifiante, augmentant par ce ton l'ambiance morbide.

\- Effectivement. Et le fait que vous ayez réussi à exploiter le pouvoir de la pierre d'Hadès est aussi étonnant. Contra Draco, contrarié mais conservant un air relativement neutre.

\- Tu connais donc l'existence de cette pierre. Tu n'es pas un gamin ordinaire. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te tuer ! Rit Tom, ses yeux noirs brillants de folie.

\- J'ai fais mes devoirs. Et ces recherches ne seront pas vaines, je sais comment vous vaincre Monsieur Jedusor. C'est vraiment dommage que vous ayez fait tout cela pour rien, car ce jour sera celui de votre défaite, je peux vous l'assurer. Lui répondit avec assurance Draco, souriant d'un air railleur. Reste en retrait Harry, c'est à moi de jouer maintenant.

\- Sale gamin prétentieux ! Hurla Voldemort en lançant une deuxième vague de magie noire concentrée vers son ennemi, débutant par la même les hostilités.

Draco fit une roulade sur la droite pour éviter la flèche noire puis renvoya la même vers son ennemi. Il savait pertinemment que son attaque ne toucherait pas sa cible mais il devait établir de toute urgence un plan d'attaque. Il devait donc gagner du temps et surtout ne pas se faire toucher par un de ces sorts noirs.

En effet, Draco connaissait les pouvoirs de la pierre d'Hadès, il pensait que ce n'était qu'une légende mais visiblement pas. Ses pouvoirs étaient exceptionnels.

La pierre, une fois activée et nourrie de magie noire, prenait possession du corps de son détenteur qui pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs à sa guise. Néanmoins, le problème résidait dans le fait que tout contact avec cette magie d'une noirceur sans égale, entraînait une douleur cent fois plus intense qu'un _doloris_ et causait une mort des plus rapides et atroces, rien ne pouvant l'empêcher.

Toutefois, le pouvoir que possédait cette pierre faisait tourner les têtes et rendait inconscient. Le détenteur devenait alors ivre de ses capacités et ne réfléchissait plus à rien, agissant par pulsions.

A cause de la bataille, le parc, d'habitude si calme où une atmosphère paisible régnait, avait perdu toute sa quiétude, le sang tâchait l'herbe, les chemins de terre et les quelques dalles ici et là. Des arbres avaient été déracinés ou explosés sous la puissance des sorts, des cadavres parsemaient l'espace et des traces d'impacts de sort coloraient le sol ou les murs de noir.

Et alors qu'habituellement, les personnes que l'on voyait dans ce parc était des élèves discutant et riant, là, il n'y avait que des créatures ou des personnes blessés, affaiblis, le visage ravagé par la tension et l'horrible attente de l'issue de ce combat décisif.

Effectivement, peu importe qu'ils appartiennent au camp de la Lumière ou des Ténèbres, tous restaient immobiles et silencieux, leurs yeux rivés sur Draco Malfoy et Lord Voldemort. La majorité d'entre eux étaient encore assis à même le sol, comme si un mouvement engendrerait un effet cataclysmique.

La démonstration de puissance entre les deux ennemis était impressionnante et saisissante, jamais encore, pareil duel n'avait été vu.

Voldemort tournait en riant comme un fou, lançant une multitude de sortilèges de découpe, d'étranglement, de _Doloris_ et d'autres de magie noir, désireux de faire souffrir le blond. Il y mettait toute sa force, toute sa puissance, s'acharnant sur lui en lançant ses sorts le plus rapidement possible.

Draco, quant à lui, s'était entouré d'une bulle de protection et répondait par de puissants sorts de magie blanche, bloquant les sorts adverses pour qu'ils ne se perdent pas et ne touchent personne, tentant aussi tant bien que mal de toucher le Lord noir.

Le blond alternait sorts de magie blanche pure, sortilège neutres et magie élémentaire, envoyant des boules de feu, d'eaux. Il essayait aussi de troubler et perturber le mage noir en usant de nuages de poussière, de terre et de quelques tremblements de terre.

Mais là, n'était pas son but premier. Le mage noir, ivre du pouvoir qu'il avait acquit peu avant ne remarquait pas le jeu de son ennemi, obnubilé pas sa puissance.

Ainsi, Draco se plaçait à des endroits stratégiques, traçant un pentagramme à l'aide de puissants sortilèges. Imprégnant le sol de sa force, il se préparait à lancer une contre-attaque d'une grande envergure.

Le pentagramme était long à créer et surtout, il ne devait pas laisser le mage noir comprendre son intention, car, même si Voldemort était obnubilé par ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il n'en restait pas moins intelligent et redoutable. C'était pour cela que Draco usait de sa magie élémentaire de terre.

Toujours à sa place, Harry attendait impatiemment le signal de son amant, stressé et terrifié pour ce dernier. Ses yeux n'arrivaient même pas à voir tout ce qu'il se passait.

Les sorts noirs rencontraient les sorts blancs et explosaient en une myriade d'étincelles grises. Les étincelles brillaient tellement par moment qu'il devait parfois fermer les yeux, ne supportant pas leur luminosité. Et en un maigre soulagement, aucun des deux adversaires n'avait touché l'autre et il n'y avait eut aucun sort perdu.

Draco bougeait à toute vitesse, enchaînant les roulades, les sauts, les courses, s'accroupissant, se relevant pour repartir à droite puis à gauche.

Voldemort suivait aussi le mouvement, envoyant des sorts sans baguette de sa main gauche et avec sa baguette de sa main droite, tournoyant sur lui-même en ne s'arrêtant jamais de rire.

Ce rire qui pétrifiait le survivant et le faisait trembler de peur, d'appréhension, ce rire fou, démoniaque, comme si le Lord était possédé.

Quand soudainement, tout stoppa, une heure intensive après le début du duel.

Draco avait envoyé un sortilège d'une puissance incroyable, la lueur blanche aveuglant tout le monde, qui percuta son ennemi de plein fouet, le faisant se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour s'en remettre. La magie blanche attaquant la magie noire du Lord.

Le blond fit alors plusieurs pirouettes pour reculer, enchaînant les saltos arrières. Quand il fut suffisamment éloigné, il s'immobilisa en position accroupi sur le sol, les deux mains posées à plat sur l'herbe ensanglantée.

Son pentagramme était fini.

L'elfe prit alors une grande inspiration, jeta un dernier coup d'œil rapide vers son petit-ami et envoya toute la puissance magique qu'il pouvait dans le sol pour qu'elle rejoigne sa création.

Une longue ligne blanche se créa sur le sol, rejoignant son œuvre qui s'illumina immédiatement, chaque branche apparaissant, le pentagramme complexe d'une blancheur indescriptible entourant le Lord noir.

Ce dernier, à peine remit de la dernière attaque, se mit à hurler de douleur, tombant lourdement par terre, ses jambes vacillantes le lâchant. Le dessin sembla alors prendre vie, il bougea, gonfla, ondula puis se resserra jusqu'à se mettre à serpenter sur la robe noire de Tom Jedusor.

Tout se passa très vite et bientôt plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, le Lord noir avait arrêté d'hurler et ne bougeait plus.

Une vague d'incompréhension envahit les spectateurs, tous se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vaincu. L'attente était insupportable, l'angoisse toujours aussi présente si ce n'est encore plus forte que précédemment.

Mais du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y eut enfin du mouvement , Draco fit un signe de tête à son compagnon et Harry se releva alors rapidement, se dirigeant, baguette serrée dans son poing, vers son ennemi juré qui commençait à se mouvoir lui aussi.

Arrivé à cinq mètres de lui, Harry sursauta vivement quand Voldemort se mit, d'un coup, à hurler.

\- Comment as-tu osé ?! Sale fils de pute ! Traître à ton sang ! Tu vas le regretter, je peux te l'assurer ! S'écria le mage noir, lançant un regard des plus hargneux et terrifiant vers le blond.

Mais l'elfe n'était pas en état de répondre, une pellicule de sueur prenait place sur son visage, il respirait plus fort et était extrêmement concentré sur sa tâche. Il devait continuer d'envoyer sa magie vers le mage noir pour que le sort tienne. Il ne pouvait absolument pas faillir sinon ses actions auraient été vaines et se serait la fin pour eux.

Harry devait donc se dépêcher de le vaincre, là était sa seule chance, Voldemort ayant de nouveau la même puissance magique qu'auparavant.

\- Tom, cette fois-ci, c'est entre toi et moi ! Prépares-toi ! L'interpella le survivant, entrant dans la bataille.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sembla alors contrarié de devoir s'occuper du survivant, sa rage focalisée vers le fils de la Terre qui lui avait fait un tel affront. Mais quand un sort le frôla, il se lança dans son combat contre le brun à la cicatrice, y transférant toute sa colère.

Les sorts fusèrent de nouveau, de toutes les couleurs, bien que de nombreux de couleur verte sortaient de la baguette du mage noir, annonciateurs de mort et d'immense douleur.

Puis enfin, après un long moment d'échanges de sortilèges, un lien magique se créa entre les deux ennemis, leurs baguettes se connectant, sort rouge contre sort vert, _experliarmus_ contre _avada kadavra._

Les deux adversaires durent tenir leur baguette à deux mains pour contenir toute la puissance qu'ils mettaient dans leurs sorts à cause du lien. Ce dernier vibrait, était d'une taille imposante et envoyait des étincelles tout autour d'eux sous la puissance mise en lui.

La tension montait face à cet affrontement, l'attente étant à son summum, un stress imposant ayant élu domicile chez tous les spectateurs, sans exception aucune. Les cœurs se serraient, les corps étaient pris de tremblements de peur et les regards étaient focalisés unanimement sur le combat final tant attendu et tant redouté.

Quand tout à coup, alors que le temps semblait être en suspens, le côté rouge du lien commença à prendre l'avantage sur le côté vert.

Harry se concentra à son maximum, poussa sa puissance au delà de ses capacités, mettant toute sa rage, toute sa colère, tous ses ressentis envers son ennemi dans son attaque.

A ce moment-là, si le public s'était concentré sur les yeux du mage noir, ils auraient pu constater la peur que ce dernier ressentait, pour la première fois de sa vie. Le Lord sentait sa fin venir, il voyait la véritable puissance de son ennemi. Il avait aussi pu constater la puissance du descendant Malfoy et il n'allait pas pouvoir les vaincre.

L' _experliarmus_ que lançait Harry avança encore plus vers son rival, ne laissant que quelques centimètres de vert dans le lien magique. Tout à coup la baguette du Lord Voldemort commença à se fissurer, des craquelures rouges brillantes la détruisant peu à peu avant qu'elle ne parte en poussière et qu'enfin, le sortilège d' _experliarmus_ ne percute de plein fouet le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle.

L'instant mémorable se passa comme au ralenti.

Le sort toucha Voldemort.

Le fit voler sur plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Le corps sans vie du mage noir s'écrasa au sol.

Et le cadavre du Seigneur des Ténèbres commença à se dissoudre.

Quelques secondes passèrent et le tas de cendres qu'était Tom Jedusor s'envola dans les airs à l'aide d'une rafale de vent.

Il ne resta alors, à ce moment, que les vêtements noirs du Lord Voldemort pour attester de son existence et de sa présence en ses lieux.

La bataille finale n'était pas un rêve, tout c'était bien déroulé et le camp de la Lumière avait vaincu.

Un lourd silence plana, chacun assimilant doucement le fait que Lord Voldemort avait été vaincu. Puis la suite ne fut plus qu'un immense brouhaha dû aux cris de joie, aux hurlements de colère, à la fuite des alliés du feu Tom Jedusor, aux sons des transplanages à répétition et aux sortilèges de _stupefix_ pour en arrêter la majorité, ainsi que malheureusement, les pleurs de ceux qui avaient perdus des proches dans la bataille.

Du côté des créatures magiques, les règlements de compte se passaient selon leurs us et coutumes. Ainsi, les créatures sombres étaient bannis de la forêt interdite à jamais. Si, pour une quelconque raison, ceux de la forêt magique entendait parler d'eux par ici, ils seraient purement et simplement, exécutés.

Ils avaient encore le droit de vivre s'ils se ressaisissaient, ils avaient intérêt à faire profil bas à présent et honoraient Mère Nature et la Sainte Magie.

Pourtant, à côté de ses effusions de sentiments et des derniers combats, Harry reprenait fastidieusement son souffle, éreinté, marchant difficilement jusqu'au blond, son corps vacillant peinant à le mener à son but.

Quand enfin il atteint son amant, il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, prit doucement sa tête et la posa sur ses genoux, caressant son visage et ses cheveux, observant les yeux gris qui papillonnaient et qui n'arrivaient pas à rester fixes.

\- Dray ? Draco, tu m'entends ? On a réussit, grâce à toi... Il est mort, enfin, définitivement. Tu m'entends ? Lui chuchota Harry, des larmes amères coulant doucement le long de ses joues.

\- Je... Harry... Murmura le blond.

\- Oui ? Dray ? Restes avec moi ! Je t'en supplie ! Je veux pas que tu restes inconscient pendant des mois, ou des années, je veux que tu restes avec moi ! Dray... S'il-te-plaît... Je t'aime tellement mon amour... Sanglota le brun, dévasté face à la prise de conscience qu'il venait d'avoir.

\- Je t'aime Harry... Je... reviendrais... le... plus... vite... possible... vers toi... Articula difficilement le blond, ses yeux se fermant tout seul et l'inconscience le gagnant.

Harry sentit l'instant où il tomba inconscient, son corps s'affaissant entre ses bras, sa tête tombant sur le côté, ses yeux se fermant complètement, lentement. Il ne put que le constater, impuissant, serrant son corps contre le sien, des sanglots le déchirant et les larmes dévalant ses joues.

Ce n'était pas juste, pourquoi il devait dormir pendant si longtemps pour se remettre de la puissance magique utilisée, pourquoi lui ?!

Le destin de son amant était injuste ! Le blond s'était préparé toute sa vie pour ce jour, coupé de sa véritable famille, isolé du monde dans la forêt interdite pour ne rencontrer des êtres humains que durant une année avant de recevoir son héritage et de devoir combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ensuite, quand enfin, il aurait pu jouir de la vie, en découvrir les petits plaisirs, profiter de la paix, faire ce qu'il voulait, il devait dormir des mois voire des années pour s'en remettre.

Après, quand il se réveillerait, il devrait rester dans la forêt interdite, sa nature d'elfe l'obligeant à y vivre et la Sainte Magie lui donnant la tâche de s'occuper des créatures magiques.

Sa vie n'était remplie que de devoirs, il allait passer sa vie à aider les autres et c'était injuste ! Lui aussi avait le droit d'être libre !

Toujours penché sur le corps de l'être aimé, Harry ne remarqua pas la manifestation de magie qui se faisait autour de lui. Il ne vit donc pas la tornade de magie blanche autour de lui et de Draco, ni le corps de l'elfe se mettre à luire d'un éclat d'une pureté incomparable.

Par contre, il sortit de sa torpeur dès qu'une voix douce résonna à ses oreilles.

 **\- Harry Potter, l'heure est venue pour moi de ramener le fils de la Terre à sa demeure. Le temps passera mais à son réveil, il te reviendra. Ne perds pas espoir, il se réveillera. Quand j'aurai calmé sa magie et l'aurait suffisamment régénérée, tu pourras lui rendre visite, un guide te mènera jusqu'à lui.**

Dès que la voix s'éteignit, Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que son amant disparut dans un flash de lumière blanche, l'aveuglant momentanément.

Il fondit alors en larmes puis tomba à terre quelques secondes plus tard, l'épuisement l'ayant mené à l'inconscience à son tour, le choc émotionnel ayant fortement accentué sa fatigue.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Deux longues semaines passèrent avant que Harry ne soit véritablement remit des précédents événements et qu'il soit enfin autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie de Madame Pomfresh.

Il lui avait fallu une semaine entière de sommeil avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience puis trois jours entiers pour qu'il accepte enfin le fait que son amant était tombé dans le coma et qu'il ne pouvait qu'attendre des mois avant de pouvoir le rejoindre dans la forêt interdite.

Après cela, alors qu'il se remettait lentement et que sa magie commençait à s'apaiser, il reçut la visite de ses deux meilleurs amis et put enfin prendre connaissance de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde magique.

Le Ministre avait prit ses dispositions à la fin de la guerre, une série de procès était lancée, une journée de deuil avait été organisée pour permettre l'enterrement des héros de guerre ainsi qu'une commémoration pour remercier les combattants et leur remettre diverses médailles.

En même temps, la Gazette du sorcier s'était emparée du scoop et continuait de publier articles sur articles en essayant de récolter toutes les informations au sujet de la bataille finale, nombreux articles parlant de Draco Malfoy, de son rôle, de ses actions héroïques et de sa mystérieuse disparition.

Il avait aussi apprit que l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste était débordé, qu'il croulait sous les patients, nombreux d'entre eux ayant reçu des sorts de magie noir qui étaient extrêmement difficiles à soigner.

Malheureusement, enterrement était synonyme de morts et Harry passa la fin de sa convalescence à pleurer ses proches perdus, entouré de ses amis qui lui rendaient visite le plus souvent possible.

Bien qu'il soit encore un peu fatigué et pas totalement remit, Harry ne pouvait paresser plus longtemps dans l'aide médicale, devant assister à la journée de commémoration, faire un discours et il souhaitait pouvoir dire adieu à tous ceux qui l'avaient aidé dans sa tâche.

Ainsi, il se rendit à son dortoir pour enfiler la tenue de deuil que lui avait gentiment préparée Hermione et quitta le château pour aller au Ministère.

Une fois dans le bâtiment, il dut fuir les nombreux journalistes présents pour rejoindre le Ministre qui allait lui expliquer comment se déroulerait les événements avant qu'ils ne se rendent au cimetière ensemble.

Ce fut aux environs de quatorze heures que le Ministre et lui transplanèrent au cimetière. Il constata la foule qu'il y avait et fut soulagé de voir que tous les journalistes étaient interdits d'accès, les Aurors veillant attentivement à cela.

Ils se rendirent alors sur l'estrade de fortune installée pour l'occasion dans le silence planant et le Ministre prit la parole.

\- Bonjour à tous. En ce triste jour, nous sommes réunis pour faire le deuil de nos familles, de nos amis, de nos proches. Nous sommes ici pour leur dire adieu, pour les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour notre salue, pour leurs actions héroïques. Je souhaite qu'ils puissent reposer en paix. Déclara le Ministre sobrement d'une voix neutre, faisant une révérence avant de descendre et de laisser la parole à Harry Potter.

\- Merci Monsieur le Ministre. Je tiens tout d'abord à dire que je ne suis pas doué pour les discours et que j'espère n'offenser personne par mes paroles. Nous sommes tous réunis ici pour la même chose, parler une dernière fois à nos proches, leurs dire adieu, essayer tant bien que mal de faire notre deuil. Nous avons beaucoup perdu dans cette guerre, dans ces nombreuses batailles mais nous avons aussi beaucoup gagné. Personnellement, j'ai gagné des amis chers sur qui compter, un compagnon en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle, j'ai tiré mes leçons de ces événements et grâce à notre victoire contre Voldemort, j'ai gagné ma liberté, nous avons gagné notre liberté. En tirant les bonnes leçons, il y a des erreurs que nous ne referons pas, nous ferons tout pour que la paix subsiste et garder notre liberté. Je remercie alors ces personnes pour qui nous sommes là, ces personnes qui se sont battus de toutes leurs forces pour nous permettre de vivre notre vie comme nous le souhaitons et que nos enfants soient heureux et libres. Je les remercie pour leur aide, pour leur sacrifice et prie pour qu'ils puissent reposer en paix, parce que sans eux, je ne sais pas où nous serions en cet instant. Déclara Harry, les larmes coulant sur son visage silencieusement et des trémolos dans sa voix.

Le brun s'inclina respectueusement devant tout le monde, retenant difficilement ses sanglots puis rejoignit ses amis en bas de la scène pour les serrer fort contre lui, eux aussi en larmes.

Personne n'avait osé applaudir, cela ne se faisait pas en de telles circonstances mais Harry avait ému l'assistance qui partageait sa douleur et sa tristesse, de nombreuses personnes pleurant silencieusement en écoutant ses mots, ses mots qui les touchaient profondément.

Pendant plusieurs heures, les personnes défilèrent auprès des tombes, déposant des fleurs, prononçant quelques mots, priant quelques instants avant que le cimetière ne se vide des proches en deuil.

A la tombée de la nuit, il ne restait que Harry, Hermione et Ron, leurs amis et la famille Weasley les ayant laissés peu de temps avant.

Le brun avançait doucement, en silence, le long des tombes, lisant tous les noms inscrits sur les pierres, observant toutes les fleurs déposées ici et là, s'attardant plus longtemps devant ceux qu'il avait plus connus que d'autres.

Il avait perdu des connaissances, des amis, des camarades de classe et des membres de ce qu'il appelait sa famille. Il y avait aussi des inconnus, bien évidemment, mais aussi des personnes qui étaient mortes durant des combats autre que celui de la bataille finale. Il s'imprégnait de tous ces noms, voulant les remercier tous autant qu'ils étaient pour l'aide qu'ils lui avaient apportés. Parce qu'il le savait, sans eux, il n'aurait rien pu faire, il n'aurait jamais réussi à vaincre Voldemort.

Quand il s'approcha des tombes de Remus Lupin et de Nymphadora Tonks, il s'agenouilla devant, leur promettant de bien remplir son rôle de parrain et de s'occuper du petit Teddy Lupin qui lui avait été confié. Bien que pour l'instant, le bambin était chez sa grand-mère, le temps qu'Harry finisse sa convalescence. Il était triste que l'ami de ses parents n'ait pas eut plus de temps avec son fils.

Ils avaient appris la grossesse de Tonks au mois d'août avant la rentrée scolaire et elle avait accouché au printemps, le petit n'avait donc que quelques mois et comme lui, il ne connaîtrait jamais ses parents. Il promit donc à Remus qu'il serait là pour raconter à son fils comment ses parents étaient des gens biens.

Il le remercia aussi pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, pour l'amour et l'affection qu'il lui avait porté, pour les anecdotes sur ses parents qu'il lui avait raconté. Il lui jura qu'il vivrait heureux et tout irait bien à présent, qu'il ne serait pas mort en vain.

Il continua alors sa route pour rejoindre la tombe de Charlie Weasley, un autre membre de sa famille de cœur. Il lui dit doucement tout ce qu'il pensait de lui, que c'était un homme bien et qu'il le remerciait pour son sacrifice, qu'il serait là pour ses frères, sa sœur et ses parents, qu'il les aiderait à se remettre de sa mort. Il lui promit d'être toujours là pour aider les Weasley.

Il passa un petit instant sur chaque tombe des personnes qu'il avait bien connu, les remerciant personnellement, leur souhaitant un repos mérité.

Quand il eut finit cette tâche qu'il s'était confié, il rejoint ses amis et ensemble, ils quittèrent le cimetière. Le brun ne se retourna qu'une dernière fois, parcourant l'endroit du regard, il laissa couler une dernière larme puis transplana de nouveau à Poudlard, il avait besoin de sommeil pour la journée de demain qui allait être longue.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Harry rentra au château fourbu par sa journée, il avait salué tellement de personnes qu'il n'aurait pu les compter et reçut nombre de remerciements qu'il jugeait déplacés bien qu'il s'était abstenu de tout commentaire. Il avait fait plusieurs discours, avait reçu des médailles comme les autres combattants et avait tellement été prit en photo, qu'il voyait encore des flashs. Mais c'était fini et il pouvait enfin se reposer.

Assis sur les marches du perron de Poudlard, il laissait son regard voguer sur le parc, revivant certaines scènes de la bataille finale et voyait, impressionné, que le parc avait déjà été nettoyé, ne laissant presque plus aucune trace des combats sanglants. Les elfes de maison avaient fait un travail remarquable.

Soupirant lourdement, il se concentra sur la vue de la forêt interdite et faisaient diverses suppositions quant à ce qu'il pouvait s'y passer. On lui avait dit que les créatures magiques avaient vivement quitté les lieux quand Draco avait disparut, emportant avec eux les corps de leurs amis décédés, mais c'était tout ce qu'il savait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir assister à leurs enterrements, ou à n'importe quelle cérémonie qui leur rendait hommage, leur dire quelques mots, cependant, sans Draco à ses côtés, il n'osait pas pénétrer dans ces bois.

Harry se leva, prêt à rentrer pour une bonne nuit de sommeil quand un serpent d'une taille imposante se faufila à l'orée de la forêt pour le fixer de ses yeux jaunes étincelants. Intrigué et attiré par l'animal, son corps agit pour lui, l'emmenant jusqu'au reptile.

 _\- Compagnon du fils de la Terre. Les habitants de la forêt vous invitent en nos terres pour rendre hommage à nos amis morts au combat et souhaiter le prompt rétablissement du fils de la Terre. Acceptez-vous?_ Siffla le serpent.

 _\- J'accepte. C'est un honneur._ Répondit le brun, ravi.

 _\- Bien. Suivez-moi._

Ils traversèrent alors les bois lentement, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la végétation sombre et imposante. Une bonne demi-heure de marche plus tard, il arriva dans un grand espace à ciel ouvert où en son centre, se trouvait un bûcher funéraire où avaient déposés respectueusement les nombreux corps des créatures magiques. Et tout autour du bûcher funéraire, se tenaient les habitants de la forêt, toutes rancunes entre les clans oubliées pour la cérémonie. Il se posta à côtés des serpents, proche des centaures, les deux seuls espèces avec lesquelles il était capable de communiquer, et attendit.

La nuit tombée et le ciel dégagé de tout nuage, l'éclat de la lune éclairait la cérémonie d'une lueur mystique, lui conférant une ambiance spéciale et magique.

Bientôt, chaque créature s'agenouilla, prononçant à voix haute une prière à l'encontre de la Sainte Magie et Mère Nature pour qu'elles prennent soins des défunts.

 _\- Ô Sainte Magie, Ô Mère Nature, que notre prière soit entendue et appréciée à sa juste valeur. Puissiez-vous prendre soin de nos courageux compagnons morts au combat. Puissiez-vous voir le courage qu'ils ont montrés pour aider le fils de la Terre à l'accomplissement de son destin. Puissiez-vous les aider lors de leur passage dans l'au-delà. Puissiez-vous les aider à ressusciter sous une nouvelle forme. Entendez notre prière et accordez-leur la paix dans le repos éternel._

Le dernier mot prononcé, ils se redressèrent tous comme un seul ''homme'', se redressèrent vers le ciel et entonnèrent une chanson dans une ancienne langue. Un membre de chaque clan s'avança alors vers le bûcher funéraire, portant une torche allumée qu'ils déposèrent sur les fondations de bois révérencieusement. Le feu prit ardemment et commença à consumer le bûcher rapidement, le bois craquant et des étincelles s'envolèrent dans les airs. La fumée monta vers le ciel, noire et opaque, l'odeur des corps brûlés envahit l'espace mais personne ne bougea et le chant continuait.

Ce fut seulement au bout d'une heure que les habitants de la forêt stoppèrent leur chanson, s'asseyant ou se couchant sur le sol terreux, leurs yeux fixés sur le feu, quelques conversations naissant ici et là.

Harry était sous le charme de la cérémonie, les émotions l'avaient prit à la gorge et il n'avait pu qu'essayer d'entrer en communion avec les esprits de la nature, partageant les sentiments des créatures autour de lui. Il avait prié en même temps qu'eux, communié pendant qu'ils chantaient et maintenant, il se tourna vers les serpents pour discuter à son tour, entrant dans leur conversation avec respect.

 _\- Qu'ils puissent reposer en paix. Ils ont fait preuve de beaucoup de courage pendant cette bataille, tout comme le fils de la Terre. J'espère qu'il pourra se remettre promptement, l'ambiance dans la forêt n'est plus la même sans lui._ Siffla un petit serpent, les flammes dansant dans ses yeux.

 _\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi. On ne peut même pas approcher sa demeure pour le moment, sa magie ne s'étant pas encore apaisée. J'y vais tous les jours même si je sais que Mère Nature nous préviendra le moment venu._ Siffla un autre, sa voix sonnant tristement.

 _\- Excusez-moi mais pour parliez de la demeure du fils de la Terre. Où se trouve-t-elle ?_ Intervint doucement Harry.

 _\- On ne peut pas encore t'y amener, compagnon. Tu ne peux qu'attendre, comme nous tous. Mais je peux te dire que sa demeure se trouve à l'épicentre de la forêt. Ne tente pas d'y aller par toi-même, tu risquerais de te perdre. Le fils de la Terre a apposé un sortilège sur sa maison pour qu'aucun humain ne puisse s'en approcher, personne ne devait connaître son existence avant qu'il ne le décide. Tu devras faire preuve de patience._ Siffla le premier serpent, lui répondant avec douceur et respect.

 _\- La patience est une vertu compagnon._ Rajouta le deuxième, légèrement moqueur.

 _\- Je sais, je sais. Mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à son absence et il me manque. J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit là, lui aussi._ Souffla tristement Harry, retenant ses larmes difficilement.

 _\- Comme nous tous. Il est l'âme de cette forêt. Avant lui, il y avait nombre de combats, de querelles à propos des territoires, des morts régulièrement. Jamais pareille cérémonie n'aurait pu avoir lieu il y a quelques années. A présent, il ne reste que les rancœurs pour les combats passés, nous avançons et arrêtons de chercher à voler le territoire des autres. Chaque clan possède un endroit de la forêt qui lui convient parfaitement et cela, grâce au fils de la Terre, il a su nous apaiser et a permis une entente cordiale entre nous tous. Nous lui devons beaucoup, d'autant plus depuis qu'il a reçut son héritage et a refusé de nous asservir, continuant de nous traiter comme ses amis. C'est l'être le plus pur que nous n'avons jamais rencontré._ Intervint le serpent qui avait mené Harry jusqu'ici.

 _\- Je vois. Il a fait beaucoup pour vous. Il a aussi beaucoup fait pour le monde magique, j'aimerais que les sorciers le sachent mais j'ai peur des répercutions. Les humains aussi ont leur passé et il faudra du temps pour qu'ils acceptent les changements que je compte apporter._ Conclût le brun, n'osant pas étendre ses explications.

Les serpents le comprirent et ne le questionnèrent pas plus, la conversation s'arrêtant là.

Encore plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent après cela, jusqu'à ce que le feu s'éteigne complètement et à ce moment là, tout le monde se releva et ferma les yeux, entrant en communion une dernière fois avec la nature. Une nouvelle prière allait être prononcée avant que chacun ne puisse retrouver son habitat.

 _\- Ô Sainte Magie, Ô Mère Nature, écoutez-nous une dernière fois cette nuit. Nous prions tous ensemble, rassemblez ici en paix et en harmonie, pour le fils de la Terre. Qu'il puisse se remettre au plus vite, que sa magie s'apaise rapidement, que son corps se repose et qu'il reprenne conscience. Nous prions tous ensemble pour son prompt rétablissement. Entendez notre prière._

Ils conservèrent le silence quelques instants de plus puis toutes les créatures se dispersèrent dans les bois. Harry fut reconduit jusqu'à Poudlard et se pressa d'aller s'enfouir entre ses draps, éreinté de sa dure journée.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Après cette cérémonie impressionnante et magnifique, Harry se réveilla le lendemain dans l'après-midi, bien reposé et détendu. Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain pour une bonne douche, s'habilla lentement, commanda un bon repas auprès des elfes de maison qu'il s'empressa d'engloutir, avant de se décider à aller s'entretenir avec le directeur.

En effet, il avait eut une rapide discussion avec Dumbledore quand il était encore à l'infirmerie, celui-ci l'autorisant à rester à Poudlard le temps que les choses se calment et qu'il puisse réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire dans le futur.

Le directeur lui avait ensuite demandé de venir le voir quand les cérémonies organisées par le Ministre seraient terminées. C'était pour cela, qu'il était encore le seul élève entre les murs de l'école, tous les autres étant rentrés chez eux ou ayant trouvés refuge chez des amis pour certains.

Harry pensait à tout cela en gravissant les escaliers, il se demandait d'ailleurs ce que devenaient les Serpentards. Grâce à Draco et Dumbledore, ceux-ci n'avaient pas été inculpés mais beaucoup de leurs parents étaient, soit morts, soit à Azkaban. Alors il se demandait où ils pouvaient être, surtout que nombre d'entre eux étaient encore mineurs. Peut-être avaient-ils trouvés refuge chez de la famille éloignée ou encore allaient-ils se retrouver en orphelinat le temps qu'ils atteignent leurs majorité.

Cependant, il dut stopper ses réflexions en atteignant la gargouille gardant l'accès au bureau directorial. Il prononça le mot de passe, gravit les marches, frappa à la porte et pénétra dans le bureau. Il salua le directeur assit à son bureau avant de prendre place dans un fauteuil face à lui.

\- Bien le bonjour Harry. T'es-tu bien reposé ?

\- Parfaitement professeur, merci.

\- Tout d'abord, étant donné les événements, nous avons décidé avec le Ministre de permettre à tous les élèves de recommencer leur année pour ne pas être pénalisés lors des examens. De ce fait, je me demandais si tu comptais recommencer une année entre ses murs. Ensuite, je t'ai fais une faveur en te permettant de rester à Poudlard ces derniers jours mais il va te falloir quitter le château, je le crains. Sais-tu où tu pourrais passer ton été ? Dit Dumbledore.

\- Professeur, je sais que je vous demande beaucoup de faveurs et que cela peut paraître déplacé mais j'aimerais ne pas trop m'éloigner de Poudlard, enfin surtout de la forêt interdite. Je veux être là pour le réveil de Draco et je ne sais quand ce sera. Je ne peux même pas aller le rejoindre, sa magie empêche l'approche de quiconque près de lui. Alors, enfin... Demanda Harry, gêné, se grattant la joue et détournant les yeux en rougissant.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Il est vrai que j'ai oublié de te questionner à ce propos mais les parents de Draco et moi-même sommes très inquiets à propos de sa récente et nouvelle disparition. S'enquit Albus.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Il a omit de dire certains vers de sa prophétie qui expliquaient le fait qu'il allait devoir dormir un long moment pour se remettre de la puissance magique qu'il a utilisé lors de la bataille finale. Il est dans une sorte de coma magique et personne ne sait quant il se réveillera, pas même la Sainte Magie... Expliqua tristement le brun.

\- Je vois... Je comprends mieux ta requête Harry. Cependant, comment expliquez aux autres ta présence ici cet été ? Veux-tu au moins redoubler ton année ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchis. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je veux rester proche de la forêt et que ses habitants m'ont déconseillé d'y entrer sans invitation alors je ne peux pas passer l'été là-bas, il ne me reste donc que Poudlard. Je pourrais peut-être aider un professeur à quelque chose dans l'école, être une sorte de stagiaire, non ? Tenta le brun, l'espoir brillant dans ses yeux.

Le directeur l'observa attentivement en silence, se penchant en arrière dans son fauteuil pour réfléchir, ses mains ridées lissant sa longue barbe. Après de longues minutes stressantes pour le survivant, Dumbledore eut les yeux qui pétillèrent avec force et il s'avança de nouveau, croisant ses mains sur son bureau.

\- C'est une très bonne idée Harry. Voilà ce que j'ai à te proposer. Tu deviendras l'assistant du prochain professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, étant donné tes connaissances avancées dans ce domaine. Pendant les cours, tu continueras de l'assister durant tes heures de libre pour te faire à ce rôle et quand tu obtiendras tes ASPICS, tu pourras postuler à ce poste. Si le professeur souhaite partir, tu prendras sa place et en attendant, tu resteras son assistant bien que tu seras un membre à part entière du corps enseignant à ce moment-là. De ce fait, je peux t'assigner des appartements personnels dans le château dès maintenant. Qu'en penses-tu ? En attendant le réveil de Draco, c'est une bonne alternative, même si je prie pour qu'il se réveille avant que tu aies tes ASPICS.

\- J'accepte ! C'est parfait ! Merci beaucoup Professeur ! Je ne sais comment vous remercier. S'exclama Harry, bondissant de son siège, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier Harry, te voir si heureux me suffit amplement. Contra Dumbledore, fier de lui quand il voyait ce sourire si grand sur le visage de son petit protégé.

\- Je vais le dire à Ron et Hermione, merci encore Professeur ! Dit le brun en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Une dernière chose Harry ! Comme tous les professeurs, tu as des avantages, de ce fait, ta cheminée sera reliée au réseau de cheminette et tu pourras te rendre au Terrier quand tu le voudras. En attendant, tu peux utiliser la mienne. L'informa Albus, un sourire amusé aux lèvres en voyant Harry disparaître rapidement dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée, un dernier merci prononcé.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Trois ans s'écoulèrent après la bataille finale.

Les événements d'après-guerre s'étaient rapidement tassés et la vie avait reprit son cours. Une page importante de l'histoire avait été tournée, permettant à tous de construire un avenir meilleur.

La génération d'élèves de l'âge d'Harry avait eut ses ASPICS, depuis un an déjà, les jeunes adultes partant donc pour commencer leurs études supérieures ou directement travailler, comme Harry.

Le brun avait eut la chance de pouvoir prendre le poste de professeur de DCFM dès l'obtention de ses ASPICS, l'enseignant qu'il avait assisté pendant deux ans ayant décidé de déménager aux États-Unis.

Cela faisait donc un an qu'il enseignait la défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard et il adorait apprendre cette matière aux élèves, se découvrant fait pour ce métier.

A côté de cela, il avait aussi obtenu la garde du petit Teddy Lupin comme l'avaient voulu ses défunts parents. Sa grand-mère s'étant occupé du petit le temps que le brun soit apte à s'en occuper seul convenablement. Et grâce à une énième faveur du directeur, l'enfant vivait avec lui au château.

Harry était aux anges avec son filleul, il l'aimait comme son propre fils et ne regrettait pas le moins du monde de s'occuper d'un enfant si jeune.

Quand il avait cours, il déposait Teddy dans un parc pour enfants dans son bureau, posant une alarme sur la porte en cas de besoin et le reste du temps, il l'emmenait partout avec lui, son filleul se faisant alors chouchouter par tous les élèves, ceux-ci l'adorant.

L'enfant était même devenu la coqueluche de l'école, les élèves se proposant pour le garder dès que Harry en avait besoin.

En effet, le brun s'absentait souvent du château pour rejoindre la forêt interdite, allant au chevet de son amant qui après trois années, ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

C'était après un an d'attente qu'il avait vu la première manifestation des habitants de la forêt interdite à son encontre, ceux-ci étant venu le chercher pour l'amener au blond dont la magie était enfin stable.

Depuis lors, il se rendait au centre de la forêt interdite pour veiller son amant tous les deux jours pendant quelques heures. Le brun s'asseyait à côté de son petit-ami endormi, serrant sa main dans la sienne, caressant ses cheveux tendrement et lui parlant au creux de l'oreille pour lui demander de se réveiller vite ou pour tout simplement lui donner des nouvelles du monde autour de lui.

Ces petites séances hors du temps lui faisait du bien car il pouvait enfin le voir mais le brun désirait ardemment le réveil de son ange, ne supportant plus son absence dans sa vie quotidienne.

Il voulait voir ses yeux, entendre de nouveau sa voix, son rire, le sentir bouger et vivre contre lui, pouvoir l'embrasser et obtenir une réponse à ses baisers. Cela ne faisait que trois ans qu'il dormait et pourtant, il avait l'impression que dix ans étaient déjà passés.

A côté de cela, ses amis lui rendaient souvent visite le week-end, retrouvant l'univers de Poudlard avec plaisir et ils passaient du temps ensemble comme avant, se baladant dans les couloirs, dans le parc, parlant de tout et de rien. Hermione en profitait souvent pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, celle-ci étant beaucoup plus remplie en ouvrages rares que celle de l'université de Médicomagie où elle étudiait.

Quant à Ron, lui, il n'avait pas changé, toujours féru de Quidditch, toujours le même comportement bien que la guerre l'avait fait mûrir et qu'il prenait son cursus d'Auror très au sérieux.

Évidemment, le brun ne voyait pas uniquement ses deux meilleurs amis, il allait souvent voir les Weasley, étant invité à leurs repas de famille. Il organisait aussi des rendez-vous avec ses anciens camarades de dortoir et Luna, se retrouvant dans Londres pour faire la fête.

Il remerciait alors la gentillesse de Madame Weasley qui acceptait de lui garder Teddy quand il passait la soirée et la nuit avec ses amis en ville ou qu'il voulait dormir avec Draco, n'étant pas assez en forme pour s'occuper de son filleul.

Cependant, malgré le temps qui passait, il ne pouvait oublier Draco, attendant impatiemment son réveil.

Pour le moment, alors qu'il pensait à toutes ces choses, ses élèves de cinquième année planchaient sur un devoir surprise qu'il leur avait donné à cause de leurs trop nombreux bavardages. Il pensait être un bon enseignant, ni trop méchant, ni trop gentil mais il ne fallait pas non plus le pousser à bout. Ce n'était pas parce que le brun était élève lui aussi quand ils étaient en deuxième année, qu'il fallait penser qu'il était leur meilleur ami.

Ils en avaient donc pour seulement trente minutes sur ce questionnaire qui regroupait des connaissances de l'ensemble de leurs années d'études et il sentait que les résultats allaient être catastrophiques. Pourtant les BUSES approchaient pour eux alors il vaudrait mieux qu'ils se ressaisissent.

\- Harry ?

Il sursauta quand on l'appela, ne s'y attendant pas du tout mais alla rapidement voir son élève.

Bon d'accord, il pouvait l'avouer, pour ne pas passer pour leur ami, il devrait interdire qu'on l'appelle par son prénom et non pas le permettre. Mais il ne supportait pas les appellations ''Monsieur'' ou ''Professeur Potter'' qui lui hérissaient les poils alors il avait demandé à ses élèves de l'appeler par son prénom. C'était un avantage comme un inconvénient. Un avantage parce que les élèves se sentaient plus proches de lui et pouvaient lui demander de l'aide, si besoin, même du domaine privé, mais un inconvénient parce qu'au bout d'un moment, les élèves se laissaient aller en classe, comme aujourd'hui.

\- Quel est le problème ? Murmura-t-il pour ne pas déranger les autres dans leur concentration.

\- Il y a des sujets qu'on a pas encore étudié à la fin du questionnaire... C'est une erreur ou... ? Lui demanda la jeune fille.

\- Non, c'est des questions bonus comme je l'ai indiqué dans l'énoncé. Il fallait le lire en entier et pas le survoler. Mais il n'y a pas besoin de réponses approfondies, c'est juste un peu de culture générale on va dire. Et ce n'est pas noté, ne t'inquiètes pas. Lui expliqua Harry en montrant du doigt l'énoncé d'un geste négligeant, observant ensuite amusé les rougeurs de gêne sur le visage de la fille.

En effet, le jeune professeur avait voulu savoir où en était les connaissances de ses élèves parce qu'avec tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans cette école, il se demandait si les plus jeunes avaient appris des choses à l'avance.

\- C'est fini ! Posez vos plumes. Annonça le brun, ramenant les copies jusqu'à lui d'un coup de baguette quand ils arrêtèrent d'écrire. Je vais maintenant savoir où en sont vos révisions, vous pensiez que je vous laissez tranquilles, hein ? Raté ! Vous avez quatre ans de cours à faire remonter à la surface, maintenant que j'ai fini avec le programme de cette année, on va pouvoir commencer les révisions.

Il y eut une vague de protestations, de compréhension et de soupirs dans la classe qui lui arrachèrent un rire. Il les laissa discuter quelques minutes, en profitant pour parcourir les copies et s'étonna de voir que les questions bonus étaient en grande majorité non-complétées.

\- Dites les jeunes pour les questions bonus, manque de temps ou manque de savoir ? Les deux, peut-être ? S'enquit Harry.

Il y eut de toutes les réponses mais une majorité de manque de temps, apparemment leurs souvenirs de cours étaient trop enfouit dans leur mémoire.

Il récupéra alors ses réponses en posant les questions à voix haute, apprenant qu'en fait, même s'il s'était passé énormément de choses dans le château, les élèves n'étaient pas plus en avance que lui au même âge. Cela le soulagea un peu, il préférait que ces enfants apprennent tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir en temps et en heure.

Quand il eut finit d'échanger avec ses élèves, la cloche sonna et ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie, lui souhaitant une bonne après-midi d'une voix unanime.

\- A vous aussi, sales gosses ! S'écria en réponse pour qu'ils l'entendent de loin, récoltant de nombreux rires qui le firent sourire.

Quelques sorts plus tard, sa salle avait retrouvée un aspect respectable et il montait dans son bureau pour récupérer son filleul.

\- Hey Teddy ! On va manger ? Tu as faim ?

\- Harry ! Oui, très faim ! S'exclama joyeusement le petit en tendant ses bras vers son parrain.

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui pour un bref câlin avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Le repas se passa normalement, comme tous les jours depuis un an. Il était assit à côté du professeur McGonagall et lui demandait des conseils pour aider les étudiants à réviser.

Néanmoins, au bout d'un moment, un étrange sentiment le prit aux tripes et il passa le reste du repas silencieux, nourrissant Teddy et rêvassant doucement.

Il passa ainsi le reste de la journée, faisant cours dans une ambiance calme, enchaînant les contrôles de connaissances pour que ses étudiants n'oublient pas leurs cours.

Quand il eut finit les cours à dix-sept heures, il s'installa dans son bureau pour corriger ses copies, Teddy finissant de faire une sieste et câlinant son loup en peluche.

Le sentiment qui l'avait envahit au déjeuner prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur en lui, le déconcentrant efficacement et emmenant en lui le désir impérieux de rendre visite à son amant endormi.

Après une heure de corrections hasardeuses, il n'en put plus et alla vivement déposer son filleul chez Molly pour la nuit. S'éloigner du château le bouleversa fortement et il rentra à toute vitesse, se mettant même à courir dans les couloirs du château pour atteindre au plus vite la forêt.

A l'orée des bois, il eut la surprise de voir qu'une licorne l'attendait et il sut que quelque chose d'important se passait. Ne pouvant communiquer avec l'animal, il se contenta de se remettre à courir en la suivant jusqu'à la maison de son ange.

Arrivé à destination, il remarqua la présence de nombreux habitants de la forêt interdite et son cœur se serra immédiatement d'espoir.

Le grand jour était-il enfin arrivé ? Après trois années d'attente et de manque douloureux ?

Ne s'attardant pas plus longtemps à l'extérieur, il gravit les marches du perron, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se précipita vers la chambre.

La pièce était sombre, seul le bruit d'une lente respiration se faisant entendre, il n'y avait aucun mouvement et Draco était à la même place que d'habitude.

Contrarié mais gardant espoir, il s'approcha lentement pour prendre place sur la chaise près du lit, ses yeux fixés sur l'endormi, guettant le moindre signe d'un proche réveil.

Les minutes défilèrent, l'attente était insoutenable et il se demandait vraiment si son ange allait se réveiller aujourd'hui, si tout ce qui se passait n'était pas qu'un concours de circonstances.

Tout à coup, un doigt bougea sur les draps, le mouvement attirant vivement les yeux verts sur lui. Puis la main se mit aussi en mouvement. Ensuite, ce furent les paupières qui frémirent. Après cela, une plus grande respiration se fit entendre et Harry s'assit directement sur le lit, penché vers l'être aimé et un sourire immense sur le visage, des larmes de joie et de soulagement aux yeux.

Sa main bronzée se posa sur une joue pâle et la caressa tendrement, attendant impatiemment que les yeux gris s'ouvrent enfin après tout ce temps.

\- Ha- rry ?... Souffla le blond, ses yeux s'ouvrant enfin.

\- Draco ! Oh Merlin ! Tu te réveilles enfin ! S'exclama le brun, n'arrivant pas à se retenir et enlaçant son petit-ami contre lui de toutes ses forces, ses larmes de joie dévalant ses joues.

\- Doucement... Tu m'étouffes...

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de desserrer légèrement son étreinte, étreinte qui lui fut rendu et le fit éclater en sanglots.

\- Harry ? Non, ne pleures pas... Pourquoi pleures-tu mon amour ? S'inquiéta Draco, montant lentement une main fatiguée vers les cheveux noirs pour les caresser.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Dray... Tellement manqué...

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco était enfin prêt à se réveiller, il le sentait dans sa magie, dans son corps, dans son âme. C'était enfin le moment ! Il allait se réveiller aujourd'hui après trois ans de sommeil, il allait enfin pouvoir reprendre conscience et interagir avec le monde réel. Il allait enfin pouvoir serrer Harry contre lui, ne pas faire qu'entendre sa voix et écouter ce qu'il lui disait sans pouvoir répondre. Il pourrait voir les changements qui s'étaient opérés sur lui, ce que le temps avait fait de lui, se plonger dans ses yeux verts, le toucher, le caresser et surtout, l'embrasser.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ces trois années de souffrance, de ce que son corps avait subi, de la première année de douleur, de solitude et de déprime. Puis sa magie avait retrouvé une certaine stabilité et il avait pu recevoir de la visite. Seulement, enfermé dans son corps inconscient et endormi, il n'avait pu qu'écouter Harry parler et ses autres amis, ne pouvant leur répondre, ne pouvant faire qu'écouter, dormir et se concentrer sur sa magie pour la purifier.

Ces trois années avaient été longues mais il n'avait pas eut le choix, c'était son destin, son devoir et son choix.

Quand il avait comprit ce qu'était le pouvoir de Voldemort lors de la bataille finale, il avait tout de suite comprit le pourquoi de l'existence des deux derniers vers de sa prophétie.

Il devait combattre la pierre d'Hadès, un pouvoir terrible et incroyable. D'après ce qu'il avait lu à son sujet, cette pierre venait du Dieu des enfers, celui-ci aurait voulu revenir sur Terre par son biais. Une fois la pierre remplit de magie noire, elle se réveillait en quelque sorte puis envoyait toute sa puissance dans le corps de son possesseur, lui permettant d'user de sa force librement et ainsi, permettre au mal et la mort de régner sur le monde. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de la combattre et d'annihiler son pouvoir. C'était le pentagramme qu'il avait créé sur le sol tout en contrant le Lord Noir et ses attaques.

Ce pentagramme, une fois activé, aspirait les capacités de la pierre et envoyait la magie dans son corps. Malheureusement, le processus était extrêmement douloureux et fatiguant, ainsi que long. Et ensuite, ce n'était pas fini, celui qui avait récupéré les facultés de la pierre par le biais du pentagramme, devait supporter le choc et surtout, il se devait de purifier cette magie avant de pouvoir la laisser sortir de son corps et de la rendre à la Sainte Magie et Mère Nature.

Il savait alors, une fois qu'il avait terminé et que Harry l'avait prit dans ses bras, qu'il allait dormir longtemps, bien plus longtemps que quelques mois.

Entre la magie noire qu'il avait absorbé et la magie blanche due à son héritage elfique, un dur combat faisait rage et lui faisait souffrir le martyr. De plus, son héritage étant récent, son contrôle sur sa magie était encore trop instable et au moment où il était tombé inconscient, sa magie s'était affolée, voulant rejeter par tous les moyens hors de son corps, la magie noire absorbée et définitivement indésirable.

Et le temps que la Sainte Magie arrive à stabiliser sa magie pour qu'un processus de purification s'installe, il avait fallu un an. Parce que Voldemort ne faisait pas le choses à moitié et qu'il avait inséré une quantité impressionnante de magie noire dans la pierre.

Durant tout ce temps, Draco en avait voulu au monde entier pour ce qu'il devait subir. Son esprit était en ébullition, il voulait détruire quelque chose, crier sa rage, en vouloir à tous et pouvoir s'exprimer ! Mais il en était incapable... Il lui était seulement possible de penser et d'écouter. Alors il avait attendu, avait pensé puis réfléchit et il s'était enfin calmé. Parce que sa rage n'avait pas raison d'être. C'était son destin et il l'avait accepté depuis des années, il n'avait pas le droit de s'énerver.

De plus, que serait devenu le monde sans son intervention ? Les moldus se feraient tuer à tour de bras, les sorciers vivraient dans l'oppression, obligés d'obéir à un mégalomane, les cracmols et les créatures magiques seraient devenus des esclaves, juste bons à faire ce qu'on leur demande, sans libre-arbitre ou permission de penser. Le monde aurait sombré dans une ère noire, le sang et les morts recouvrant les rues et la peur imprégnant tous les êtres vivants.

Sans son intervention, jamais l'Ordre du Phénix n'aurait pu gagner et en pensant à tout cela, il oublia sa colère, laissant le soulagement le gagner de savoir que tout allait pour le mieux et que le monde magique était en paix. Il y avait encore des choses à faire comme lui avait dit à de nombreuses reprises Harry mais ce n'était pas urgent, ça pouvait attendre encore un peu.

En attendant, maintenant, il était enfin réveillé, enfin capable de parler, de bouger et surtout, de profiter de son petit-ami. Il savait pertinemment qu'il devait des explications à de nombreuses personnes mais cela aussi attendrait. Là, il y avait Harry contre lui, ses amis qui l'attendaient dehors et il allait d'abord s'occuper d'eux avant de penser aux autres.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Une fois que Draco en eut fini avec les embrassades et les explications auprès de ses amis de la forêt interdite, leur expliquant tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces trois ans et durant la bataille finale, ainsi qu'à Harry, il put retourner dans sa maison avec son brun, bien décidé à passer plusieurs heures contre lui dans le lit.

D'ailleurs, à peine la porte d'entrée fermée, Harry l'avait plaqué contre, prenant sa bouche violemment et langoureusement, laissant toute sa passion l'envahir entièrement. Dès que leurs bouches s'étaient effleurées, ils avaient soupirés de plaisir, redécouvrant cette divine sensation de sentir la bouche de l'autre contre la leur.

Cependant, ils n'avaient pas pu se retenir de se dévorer la bouche rapidement, entrelaçant leurs langues dans un concert de soupirs, le manque étant bien trop intense et les pressant dans leurs actions pour se retrouver le plus près possible de l'autre.

Se plaquant à tour de rôle contre les murs, n'arrivant ni l'un ni l'autre à détacher leurs lèvres, ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal à la chambre, Harry faisant basculer Draco sur le lit quand ils l'atteignirent. Ils tombèrent lourdement dessus, continuant de s'embrasser encore et encore, leurs mains naviguant sensuellement sur le corps de leur vis-à-vis, de nombreux soupirs et gémissements commençant à résonner dans la pièce.

C'était tellement jouissif comme sensation, retrouver le corps de l'autre, pouvoir se toucher, échanger des baisers, sentir leurs souffles sur leurs peaux échauffées. Ils avaient déjà respectivement une érection et se frottaient l'un contre l'autre avec force au travers de leurs vêtements, grognant à cause de leurs présences mais n'arrivant pas à se détacher suffisamment longtemps pour les enlever.

Néanmoins, impatient et désireux de sentir contre lui la peau d'albâtre de son amant, Harry ne supporta rapidement plus la présence de leurs habits et les déshabilla totalement d'un sort. Il soupira immédiatement de contentement en sentant la douceur de l'épiderme sous ses doigts et son corps, un frisson de désir parcourant son corps. Et quand leurs érections se rencontrèrent, peau contre peau, ils gémirent de concert à cette divine sensation, augmentant leurs caresses maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de barrière de tissus pour les déranger.

Draco, à bout de souffle, stoppa enfin leur échange de salive, rejetant sa tête en arrière en respirant bruyamment et se mit à gémir encore plus fort quand la tête brune s'enfouit dans son cou pour l'honorer de baisers. Le corps bouillant de passion et de plaisir, sa peau devenait rapidement moite et il ne savait plus où donner de la tête alors qu'ils n'en étaient qu'aux préliminaires.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été touché par son amant, qu'il n'avait pas senti sa peau, sa bouche, ses mains contre lui, qu'il avait l'impression de revivre sa première fois. Bien que l'appréhension et la gêne de leur première fois n'était définitivement plus présente, Draco se frottant sans honte contre son petit-ami à la recherche de plus de sensations.

Harry était dans le même état que lui, si ce n'est qu'il avait en plus la frustration de toutes ses années de fantasme et de moments solitaires en pensant à son blond.

Sa bouche tendre et rougie parcourait langoureusement le cou blanc, y déposant de nombreux baisers, mordillant et laissant nombre de suçons. Puis elle remonta un peu jusqu'à l'oreille pointue, bien décidée à la mordiller elle aussi, usant et abusant de cette zone érogène qui transformait l'elfe en poupée entre ses bras.

Il avait découvert cette zone la fois où ils s'étaient enfermés dans la salle sur demande toute la journée après que Draco ait reçu son héritage et il n'avait pas arrêté de le titiller à cet endroit, adorant le voir trembler de plaisir, les yeux embués et les joues rouges. Il continua de mordiller son oreille un petit moment, se gavant des gémissements qu'il tirait de son amant puis il reprit son exploration.

Descendant jusqu'aux tétons rosés, seuls tâches de couleur sur le torse pâle, il se fit un plaisir de les rendre rouge et si durs qu'ils devaient en être douloureux pour son amant, s'acharnant à les mordiller, les tirer, les tourner avec ses doigts et les pincer.

C'était un plaisir un peu sadique pour lui mais Draco ne lui en tint pas rigueur, se tortillant sur les draps, les tirant entre ses poings jusqu'à entendre des déchirures, respirant bruyamment et gémissant encore et encore.

Draco sentait son érection tremblait sous les sensations qu'il ressentait, si dure qu'elle lui en faisait mal et bien qu'il était impatient d'aller enfin au cœur du sujet, il profitait des préliminaires et des divines caresses de son brun. Mais quand une morsure sur son torse plus forte que les autres le fit crier d'un plaisir mêlé de douleur, il se décida à être un peu plus actif. Il poussa Harry sur le lit, grimpa vivement sur ses hanches et le plaqua au matelas, lui envoyant une vague de magie pour qu'il ne proteste pas.

Descendant son regard vers son torse, il grimaça à la trace de dents bien visible et qu'il lui envoyait des petites piques de douleur.

\- Non mais ça va pas ? Je vais avoir la trace de tes dents pendant au moins une semaine ! Puis ça fait mal ! Le gronda Draco, même s'il savait que l'état dans lequel il était ne lui donnait aucune crédibilité.

\- Désolé... J'ai pas pu me retenir et ta réaction était magnifique Dray... Souffla Harry d'un ton charmeur, les yeux brillant d'amusement.

\- Magnifique ou pas, ne recommence pas ! Maintenant, à mon tour de jouer avec toi. Lui répondit l'elfe d'un ton vengeur mais sensuel.

Il lâcha ses mains et alla l'embrasser passionnément, ses propres mains naviguant sur son torse musclé. Il appréciait les formes qu'il sentait sous ses doigts, leur dureté mais aussi leur souplesse, leurs mouvements et se fit un honneur de les masser, de les caresser, descendant jusqu'aux hanches sans jamais aller plus bas, remontant à chaque fois jusqu'aux épaules. Il continua son manège jusqu'à ce qu'un puissant gémissement de frustration résonne dans sa bouche.

Seulement à cet instant, il relâcha ses lèvres et posa les siennes sur ce torse caramel et fort, s'empressant de goûter la peau et de la recouvrir de baisers. C'était une exquise torture pour Harry mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour inciter son amant à aller plus loin, sa magie l'en empêchant.

Mais à son grand soulagement, Draco se lassa rapidement et se décida à passer aux choses sérieuses. Il remonta sa bouche jusqu'aux petits bouts de chair durs qu'il s'empressa de mordiller pour lui faire subir le même traitement mais ne se vengea pas en les mordant. Par contre, sa main gauche serpenta lascivement de son épaule à son bas ventre, elle caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, sachant que sa peau était sensible à cet endroit. Il en eut la preuve quand il sentit les frissons parcourir le corps de son amant. Il pinça la peau sensible, riant narquoisement en entendant un petit couinement mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de se plaindre, empoignant vivement son sexe en exerçant quelques vas-et-vient. Le cri rauque qu'il reçut en récompense lui fit fermer les yeux de contentement, un puissant frisson parcourant sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant quelque peu trembler sous son intensité.

Le blond honora son sexe de lents mouvements pendant quelques instants tout en se baissant de plus en plus, embrassant son torse jusqu'à avoir son visage en face de son érection, dont il en embrassa le bout rouge et suintant déjà d'un peu de sperme.

Un halètement répondit à son initiative avant que d'autres ne suivent prestement quand il le prit entièrement en bouche et qu'il imposa un rythme rapide. Draco se gava de ses réactions tout en s'appliquant à la tâche, parcourant sa virilité de sa langue, la mordillant doucement pour lui procurait plus de sensations, serrant ses lèvres et léchant la fente, se délectant du goût de son amant sur sa langue.

Quand une main se glissa dans ses longs cheveux blonds et massa son crâne pour le remercier, Harry étant incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit, il s'activa pour le mener jusqu'à la jouissance, sachant parfaitement qu'un orgasme ne l'empêcherait pas de lui faire l'amour après.

Il ne dut continuer sa fellation encore qu'une petite minute avant que l'orgasme ne foudroie le brun et qu'il ne se déverse dans sa gorge.

Draco se concentra pour tout avaler et ne pas s'étouffer puis se redressa pour aller déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Harry. Il stoppa sa magie, lui redonnant la possibilité de se mouvoir et s'installa sur son torse, attendant qu'il reprenne un peu ses moyens.

\- Tu es vraiment doué pour ça Dray... C'était divin... Dit enfin le brun quand il eut reprit son souffle.

\- Merci... Répondit l'elfe, rouge de gêne mais appréciant tout de même le compliment.

\- Maintenant, c'est à mon tour ! Laisses-moi m'occuper de toi comme il se doit. Murmura voluptueusement Harry.

Il l'allongea alors doucement sur les draps, se plaçant entre ses jambes, son sexe au repos rencontrant l'érection de l'elfe ce qui fit haleter ce dernier. Il l'embrassa rapidement d'un chaste baiser puis reprit son exploration de tout à l'heure. Il mordilla son oreille pointue pour le réduire à une masse de plaisir incapable de réagir, caressa son torse, passa sur la morsure et la caressa doucement comme pour se faire pardonner puis il prit sa virilité en main, appliquant de vifs vas-et-vient dessus pour que la passion remonte entre eux.

Et la passion ne mit pas longtemps à reprendre possession du corps du brun quand il vit l'état dans lequel était son petit-ami. Avachi sur les draps, ses longs cheveux blonds créant une auréole autour de lui, ses joues rouges, ses yeux embués et perdus dans le vague, et ses gémissements divins redonnèrent une érection à Harry. Enivré par cette vision enchanteresse, il se décida alors à le préparer rapidement, l'envie de s'enfouir en lui étant à son paroxysme et les préliminaires n'avaient que trop durés.

Il descendit alors le long de son corps et s'installa entre ses cuisses, les écartant encore plus pour accéder facilement à son intimité. Sa main droite continuait de masser son sexe pour le détendre tandis que sa main gauche, enduite de lubrifiant à l'aide d'un sort, se posait sur son intimité, la massant et appuyant dessus pour commencer à le préparer. Il inséra enfin un doigt en lui, attentif à ses réactions mais il ne put lire que du soulagement sur le visage rougi de Draco.

L'attente avait été longue pour les deux et Draco était suffisamment détendu pour ne pas ressentir de douleur. De plus, il utilisait sa magie en parallèle de la préparation pour aller plus vite et annihiler toute douleur possible.

Ainsi, il ne fut que quelques minutes de patience à Harry avant qu'il ne soit prêt et que le blond lui demande de le prendre, l'en supplie presque tellement il avait envie de lui.

Alors, quand Harry se positionna, prêt à le pénétrer, les jambes de Draco enroulées autour de sa taille et les deux se regardant les yeux, ils ne purent que s'embraser, le moment tant attendu étant enfin arrivé.

La passion explosa entre eux, Draco rapprocha Harry de lui, sauta sur ses lèvres pour entamer un baiser plein de fougue, de passion tandis que Harry entrait en lui doucement, désireux de ne pas le blesser. Seulement, Draco n'en pouvait plus et le peu de retenue qu'avait encore Harry à ce moment disparut quand d'un coup de rein le blond s'empala sur son érection douloureuse.

La suite ne fut plus que déferlante de désir, de luxure et d'amour.

Les coups de reins étaient violents, puissants et précis, tapant irrémédiablement dans la prostate du blond qui ne pouvait retenir ses cris de jouissance. La sueur recouvrait leurs corps, rendant leurs peaux glissantes et l'étreinte difficile à tenir pour Draco. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas plus que cela, concentré sur les sensations exquises qui parcouraient son corps. Il criait de toutes ses forces, plantant ses ongles dans le dos musclé de son partenaire que ne faisait que grogner, la légère douleur qu'il ressentait se perdant et s'ajoutant à son plaisir. Leurs deux corps ne semblaient ne faire plus qu'un, ils étaient enfin soudés l'un à l'autre et rien n'aurait pu les empêcher de s'arrêter. Ils pouvaient enfin s'aimer après ces trois années et c'était délicieux, parfait.

Leur danse continuait encore et encore, pourtant, ils sentaient tous les deux la jouissance monter dans leurs ventres, les langues de feu divines les faisant atteindre le septième ciel.

Et comme tout avait commencé, tout s'arrêta, la jouissance arriva à son summum et explosa en eux. Tous leurs muscles se contractèrent, le blond rejeta sa tête en arrière sous la puissance de son orgasme avec un cri tellement aiguë qu'il en devint silencieux et Harry se délivra en lui dans un dernier puissant coup de reins, sa respiration se coupant sous les sensations ressenties.

Leurs muscles se détendirent quelques secondes plus tard et ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit, Harry sur Draco, les deux à bouts de souffle, haletants mais repus.

Draco mit du temps à se remettre de cette séance intensive de sport de chambre, tellement il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et à desserrer son étreinte, ses jambes tremblant et ses muscles le faisant souffrir le martyr.

Il lui fallut facilement deux bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir poser ses jambes à plat sur le lit. Par contre, il garda ses bras autour de son amant, parcourant son dos en de douces caresses, embrassant de temps à autre amoureusement une épaule bronzée, attendant patiemment que son brun se remettre à son tour.

Il profita donc simplement du moment et du souffle chaud qui chatouillait son cou sensible avant que le brun ne se mette à bouger pour trouver une position plus confortable. Même si l'elfe aimait sentir le poids de son corps sur le sien et le fait qu'il soit toujours enfoui en lui.

Quand Harry retrouva enfin assez de force pour bouger, il quitta doucement le corps de son amant et s'effondra à ses côtés sur le dos, le ramenant vivement sur lui, désireux de garder contact, entourant sa taille d'un bras. Il eut même le courage de ramener la couverture sur eux, celle-ci s'étant retrouvé par terre à cause de leur fougue.

Bien installé, il serra son petit-ami contre lui et le couvrit d'attentions amoureuses, caressant chastement son corps et le couvrant de petits baisers, toujours sans rien dire.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela, se gorgeant de la présence de l'autre, de son odeur, de sa chaleur, qui leur avait tant manqué et qu'ils avaient enfin retrouvés.

\- Je t'aime mon ange. Souffla enfin Harry tout bas pour ne pas briser leur bulle de bonheur.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour, je t'aime tellement. Lui répondit sur le même ton l'elfe.

\- Il va falloir qu'on discute à un moment...

\- Je sais. Mais pas maintenant, on le fera demain quand on se sera reposé et qu'il faudra aller retrouver les autres à Poudlard pour des explications et des retrouvailles de rigueur. Même si mes parents vont me crier dessus pour leur avoir caché tout cela et ne pas être venu les voir tout de suite. Murmura Draco, d'un ton quelque peu boudeur.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils comprendront. C'est normal que je profite un peu de toi avant les autres. Lui dit en souriant son brun avant de l'embrasser doucement.

\- Un peu ? Je peux te dire que mon corps n'a pas ressenti qu'un peu la manière dont tu as profité de moi, mais beaucoup ! Contra le blond d'un ton railleur bien qu'amusé.

\- Profité de toi, hein ? Dit comme ça, on dirait que tu n'étais pas consentant... Ria Harry.

\- Je joues sur les mots chéri. Et justement, je suis éreinté. On continuera cette conversation demain si tu veux bien. Dit Draco tant bien que mal à cause d'un bâillement.

\- Bien sûr, bonne nuit Dray.

\- Bonne nuit Harry...

Et sur ces derniers mots, les deux amants s'endormirent, confortablement lovés l'un contre l'autre, leurs jambes entremêlées et leurs bras enserrant le corps de l'autre.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, quand Draco émergea enfin de son sommeil réparateur, il constata rapidement que le lit était vide et que Harry n'était plus là depuis un moment. Inquiet, il se leva rapidement, il enfila à toute vitesse une robe de chambre et parcourut les pièces de sa petite maison à sa recherche.

Il le trouva alors dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Soupirant tout en se traitant d'imbécile, il s'approcha de l'autre qui ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un caleçon et se lova contre son dos, appréciant le contact de sa peau chaude contre sa joue.

\- Enfin levé Dray ? Je comptais t'apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit mais bon...

\- J'apprécie l'attention. Tu es levé depuis longtemps ?

\- Une heure, tout au plus. J'ai pris une douche entre temps.

\- Je vois. Je vais en prendre une aussi, je reviens rapidement. Garde bien tout ça au chaud, je meurs de faim.

Draco se sépara alors de lui après une dernière caresse et un baiser puis se dépêcha d'aller prendre sa douche, sa peau collante et moite le dérangeant grandement. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il accrocha sa robe de chambre à un crochet contre la porte et alors qu'il allait rentrer dans la cabine de douche, il stoppa net devant le miroir à la vue de son corps.

Les yeux écarquillés, il observa la constellation de suçons le long de son cou et sur son torse, la marque qu'avait laissée la morsure autour de son téton gauche, les traces de bleus sur ses hanches dont il s'étonna même de l'existence, ne se rappelant pas que Harry l'ait agrippé à cet endroit et il devint écarlate en voyant le sperme séché sur ses cuisses et sur son bas-ventre. En plus, il avait les cheveux décoiffés, ceux-ci partant dans tous les sens.

Il n'était rien de plus qu'un dépravé ! Un dépravé sexuel qui avait prit son pied vu qu'il avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants alors même qu'il constatait l'état déplorable dans lequel il était.

Soupirant de dépit et tout de même un peu gêné et honteux, il s'empressa de prendre une bonne douche pour retrouver un état un peu plus décent.

Enfin propre, habillé et coiffé, il rejoint son amant dans la cuisine, bien décidé à lui remonter un peu les bretelles. Seulement, son brun toujours en caleçon devant la cuisinière, se retourna pour déposer le dernier plat sur la table et il abandonna son idée. L'autre aussi ressemblait à un dépravé... Avec les suçons qu'il avait dans le cou, sur le torse, les griffures qui parsemaient son dos, on n'avait aucun doute quant à son occupation de la nuit dernière. Ils avaient intérêts à porter des cols roulés quand ils parleraient aux autres tout à l'heure sinon ils perdraient toute crédibilité et auraient droit à nombre de railleries.

\- J'ai fini, installes-toi et régales-toi ! Lui dit Harry d'emblée, s'approchant pour lui donner un long baiser tendre.

\- Merci.

Ils mangèrent quelques instants en silence mais Draco se rendit rapidement compte que son amant souhaitait aborder un sujet difficile en le voyant hésiter à prendre la parole. Bien conscient de ce fait, il ne fit aucun effort pour l'aider, essayant de retarder l'échéance et de profiter de ce délicieux repas avant que des idées noires ne l'assaille. Il voulait profiter le plus longtemps possible de cette bulle de bonheur même s'il savait que c'était impossible.

Malheureusement, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le brun, en bon Griffondor, prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

\- Dray... Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Souffla Harry, incertain.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Pour nous ? Pour l'avenir ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Et tes parents, nos amis ? J'ai mon filleul à charge aussi maintenant... Questionna Harry, ses yeux verts plantés dans ceux gris de son vis-à-vis.

\- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi parce que déjà mon sang m'oblige à rester dans la forêt, à m'occuper de ses habitants, à garder l'équilibre entre la magie noire et la magie blanche dans le monde. Il y aura peut-être des moments où je devrais voyager à cause de ces obligations. Mais je sais que je veux rester avec toi, je ne veux pas te quitter, plus jamais. Et je veux pouvoir continuer à voir mes amis, mes parents, rester en contact avec le monde magique, essayer de donner plus de droits aux créatures magiques... Mais je ne sais comment faire pour réaliser tous ces désirs sans en privilégier un à un autre... De plus, je ne sais pas comment je vais être reçu auprès des sorciers et du ministère. J'ai beau avoir aidé durant la guerre, mon statut d'elfe ne va pas être accepté par tout le monde... Répondit Draco, les yeux dans le vague et la faim coupée, quelque peu recroquevillé sur sa chaise.

Harry soupira, ne sachant que répondre à ce discours mais qui l'avait grandement rassuré sur certains points. Il se décida à déjà rassurer son amant, ne voulant pas le laisser dans cet état. Il se leva de sa chaise, tira son ange contre lui puis s'assit à sa place, l'installant sur ses genoux. Il le serra fortement contre lui, embrassant ses cheveux tout en frictionnant son dos, essayant de le requinquer. Draco se blottit alors dans son étreinte rassurante, perdu dans ses pensées d'avenir et ses doutes.

\- Bon, réfléchissons à tout cela. Tout d'abord, je suppose que tu vas continuer de vivre dans cette maison.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Alors pour nous deux c'est réglé. Comme je travaille et vis à Poudlard, ça ne posera pas de problème, c'est juste à côté. Ensuite, par la même, nos amis et tes parents pourront venir à Poudlard pour te rendre visite, vous vous rencontrerez dans le parc ou dans mes appartements, il faudra juste être discret avec les élèves. Dumbledore sera d'accord avec ça. Il ne reste que le problème des sorciers mais pour être fixés à ce sujet, on est obligé d'aller au ministère et de te présenter. Et comme je suis le Survivant, mon statut va nous être d'une grande aide. Bon, dans un premier temps, tout va être compliqué, entre les retrouvailles, les journalistes, les questions du Ministre et toutes ces choses mais après un moment, ça se tassera et on pourra envisager la suite. T'en penses quoi ? Exposa Harry tranquillement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas vivre avec moi ici ? S'enquit Draco, ne répondant même pas à sa question, levant un visage interrogateur vers le sien.

\- Bah je... Enfin... Je... C'est que y'a Teddy puis je veux pas te l'imposer et enfin... Bafouilla Harry, ne s'y attendant pas.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Tu m'en avais parlé... Tu peux venir avec lui, je ferais construire une autre chambre. J'ai presque l'impression de le connaître tellement tu m'en as parlé et il a l'air d'un gentil garçon, ça me dérange pas qu'il vienne. Contra le blond.

\- Mais- Tenta le brun avant d'être coupé immédiatement.

\- Harry, je veux être avec toi. Ces trois ans sans toi étaient beaucoup trop douloureux... Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi, jamais. Même durant la nuit, surtout pas durant la nuit. Je veux t'avoir tous les jours à mes côtés, manger avec toi, dormir avec toi, me réveiller à tes côtés. Je ne veux plus te lâcher. Durant la journée, tu travailleras au château et moi je serais dans la forêt alors ce n'est pas dérangeant mais je ne veux pas qu'on soit obligé d'organiser des rendez-vous pour se voir le soir ou je ne sais quand. Surtout que je suis sûr qu'on s'entendra très bien avec ton filleul, je pourrais même l'emmener avec moi dans la forêt, à son âge, il en sera ravi. S'il-te-plaît... Le supplia l'elfe, les yeux fixés dans les siens, essayant de lui transmettre tous ses sentiments.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Je serais ravi de vivre ici avec toi.

Et pour sceller cet accord, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, longtemps, se serrant l'un contre l'autre pour apaiser leurs cœurs devenus douloureux en repensant à tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passés l'un sans l'autre.

Quand ils se séparèrent, haletants, le blond se blottit contre lui, calant sa tête dans son cou, savourant l'étreinte, soulagé et heureux.

\- Et je suis d'accord avec toi pour le reste. Mes proches vont m'en vouloir pour ne leur avoir rien dit mais ils me pardonneront. Le plus dur restera les autres sorciers et le ministre à convaincre. Répondit finalement Draco.

\- Hein ? Ah oui, parfait. Je suppose qu'il va falloir qu'on aille à Poudlard maintenant, en parler avec Albus et contacter tes parents. Dit Harry, comprenant enfin à quelle question répondait Draco.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

A la suite de cette conversation, les deux amoureux se préparèrent alors rapidement, rangèrent vite fait la cuisine à l'aide de sortilèges de nettoyage, enfilèrent leurs chaussures, leurs vestes puis partirent pour l'école, main dans la main.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien sur le trajet, du travail du brun, de Teddy, des professeurs, de certains élèves que les deux avaient connus durant leur scolarité et de ce qu'ils devenaient. Draco le questionna aussi sur ses parents, sur leurs amis communs.

Il savait déjà que ses parents n'avaient quasiment rien eut durant la bataille finale, contrairement à son parrain qui avait passé de longs mois à Sainte-Mangouste pour se remettre des douloureux sortilèges qu'il avait reçu. Mais il ne savait pas que ses parents étaient partis dernièrement pour refaire une lune de miel et que son parrain était enfin remit, prêt à reprendre le travail à la rentrée prochaine. Ce dernier ayant parcouru le monde ces deux dernières années à la recherche d'ingrédients rares pour ses potions, son filleul l'ayant motivé quand il était venu étudier à l'école et l'avait impressionné de part ses nombreuses connaissances.

Puis enfin, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, quittant les bois pour voir la grande bâtisse se dresser devant eux.

L'elfe prit alors une grande inspiration, la nostalgie et la joie parcourant son corps à l'idée de se trouver à nouveau dans cet endroit. Même si son être fut parcourut d'une vague de tristesse quand il se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le parc, revoyant les combats, les morts, le sang et les sortilèges qui fusaient de tous les côtés.

Il se revoyait même devant Voldemort, évitant ses sorts, traçant son pentagramme en pensant à tous ses proches qu'il allait laisser derrière lui. Mais il se reprit rapidement, secouant sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place, la guerre était fini et il était de retour. Il serra la main chaude dans la sienne et avança dans le parc, saluant joyeusement le calmar géant quand celui-ci lui fit un signe avec une de ses tentacules.

Les quelques élèves dans le parc stoppèrent toute activité quand ils virent le couple qui passait à côté d'eux et les deux amants savaient que les ragots allaient parcourir le château à toute vitesse. Heureusement pour eux, les élèves du parc faisaient partis des premières années et aucun ne connaissait personnellement Draco, ainsi ils ne précipitèrent pas pour le saluer, ce qui les auraient énormément retardés.

En tout cas, quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau directorial. Ils accédèrent rapidement au bureau et eurent la surprise de constater la présence des parents et du parrain de Draco.

\- Maman ! Papa ! Sev' ! Cria le blond, n'hésitant pas plus longtemps pour se jeter dans leurs bras et les enlacer fortement contre lui chacun leur tour.

\- Oh mon bébé ! Mon bébé, comme tu m'as manqué ! Ne nous refait plus jamais ça ! Mon bébé ! Sanglotait Narcissa en enfouissant son visage dans les longs cheveux de son fils.

\- Fils, quel plaisir d'enfin te revoir. Le temps était bien long sans toi. Souffla Lucius dans l'oreille de son fils, l'enlaçant lui et sa femme, heureux de retrouver sa famille au complet.

Quant à Severus, celui-ci ne disait rien, se contentant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son filleul pour lui montrer sa présence, la serrant doucement, préférant les actes aux paroles.

Même s'il eut aussi droit à un câlin quand le blond réussit enfin à se détacher de ses parents, surtout de sa mère.

Harry observait les retrouvailles de cette famille assit tranquillement dans un fauteuil en face du directeur. Il souriait, heureux pour son amant, tout en s'amusant de voir Narcissa incapable de lâcher son fils et d'arrêter de pleurer. Le directeur avait encore anticipé les événements et faisait le bonheur des Malfoy, son éternel sourire amusé aux lèvres.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

L'entretien avec le directeur et les Malfoy avait duré plusieurs heures, le déjeuner ayant même eut lieu dans le bureau avant que la discussion ne reprenne. Ils avaient posés de nombreuses questions au sujet de ce qu'il s'était passé durant la bataille finale, demandant au couple ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire maintenant et dans le futur, s'inquiétant de ce qu'était le rôle incombé à l'héritage magique de Draco. Et enfin quand les doutes et les inquiétudes furent effacés, les Malfoy ainsi que Severus rejoignirent les appartements de Harry pour continuer de discuter pendant que le brun retournait travailler ainsi que le directeur.

D'ailleurs, le directeur avait encore étonné Harry et Draco en faisant une proposition au blond que ce dernier s'empressa d'accepter, assaillant le vieil homme de remerciements. En effet, il avait offert un travail à l'elfe, comblant ainsi la perte future d'un de ses professeurs et permettant au blond de garder plus facilement contact avec le monde sorcier. De ce fait, Draco deviendrait l'an prochain, le nouveau professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques et sûrement le meilleur que Poudlard n'aurait jamais eut étant donné ses connaissances sur le sujet et ses capacités de communication avec les créatures magiques.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Draco avait quitté son coma magique et retrouvé tous ses proches. Il avait à peine eut le temps de se reposer, enchaînant les rencontres et les retrouvailles, revoyant jour après jour tous ceux qu'il avait connu durant son année d'école à Poudlard, discutant avec ceux qui étaient encore au château et qu'il voyait régulièrement. Il avait aussi beaucoup vu ses parents et son parrain, passant de nombreux moments avec eux. Il avait dû reprendre également ses activités de gardien et protecteur de la forêt interdite, tentant de régler tant bien que mal les quelques conflits qui s'étaient créés entre certains clans.

De ce fait, il avait revu tous ses amis de la forêt, avait passé beaucoup de bons moments avec eux, jouant avec plaisir avec eux comme avant, se transformant en plein de créatures pour les accompagner dans leurs activités. Mais il avait également découvert qui était mort parmi ses amis et la liste de noms l'avait beaucoup fait pleuré. Le blond ayant ainsi passé un long moment à l'endroit où avait été organisé la cérémonie funéraire pour communier.

Malheureusement, ce moment difficile ne fut pas l'un des seuls.

Comme le jour où il avait rencontré en personne le Ministre qui l'avait convoqué pour un entretien, cherchant à éclaircir certains points de la bataille finale et de ce jour qui était celui de la défaite d'un des plus puissants mages noirs de l'histoire. Il avait alors à la suite dû répondre aux journalistes, une conférence ayant été organisée pour que le monde sorcier ait enfin toutes les réponses qu'il attendait depuis tout ce temps.

A la suite de cela, il avait aussi été visité tous ses amis perdus au combat au cimetière et ce moment fut l'un des plus durs du mois, voir toutes ces pierres tombales l'ayant retourné plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se souvint de la patience qu'avait dû user son amant pour réussir à le calmer quand il était enfin rentré.

Néanmoins, l'elfe s'était préparé mentalement à ces moments difficiles, même s'il retrouvait plutôt brutalement le monde sorcier et cela l'aidait beaucoup. Bien que ce qui l'aidait le plus était Harry. Il était vraiment heureux de l'avoir rencontré, d'être avec lui, de savoir que cet homme merveilleux était à lui et à personne d'autre. Parce que quand il voyait tout ce que celui-ci faisait pour lui, pour l'aider tous les jours à tenir le coup, son cœur se gonflait d'amour et il supportait plus facilement les difficultés, grâce à lui.

Mais maintenant, après un long mois où les moments de repos se faisaient rarissimes, les choses se calmaient et Draco pouvait profiter de la vie.

Il devait attendre encore un peu pour connaître l'opinion du public à son propos puis il pourrait enfin essayer de faire passer quelques lois en faveur des créatures magiques, avec l'aide de Harry et de son père, un spécialiste de la politique qui était un allié précieux. C'était un de ses plus grands désirs, il ferait tout pour aider ses amis, même si ça devait prendre du temps.

Mais comme lui disait Harry, il était jeune, il avait le temps. Pour l'instant, il devait attendre de voir venir les choses et seulement après il se lancerait dans la politique, Hermione aussi étant prête à lui prêter main forte.

Ces projets d'avenir s'affinaient, il avait un travail, des projets, les choses se clarifiant à son plus grand contentement, parce que ne plus être dans le flou total quant au futur était vraiment génial.

A côté de cela, il voyait quand il le voulait ses amis et ses parents, passait le plus de temps possible avec son amant et partait souvent en vadrouille dans la forêt, emmenant avec lui le petit Teddy. Il avait rencontré l'enfant, le soir de son retour à Poudlard et était tombé amoureux du métamorphomage.

L'enfant était adorable et de part leurs statuts respectifs de créatures magiques, ils se sentaient en confiance ensemble, Teddy l'ayant adopté sur le champ. Surtout que pour l'enfant, les promenades dans la forêt, c'était comme un rêve, c'était surréaliste et magique, merveilleux. Il en revenait toujours fatigué d'avoir courut partout mais des étoiles plein les yeux, un peu comme Harry lors de ses premiers voyages.

Quant à Harry, celui-ci était vraiment heureux de voir que les deux hommes de sa vie s'entendaient si bien. Il avait bientôt fini de travailler, l'été approchant rapidement et les élèves étaient plongés dans leurs révisions, les examens arrivant à toute vitesse. De ce fait, c'était lui qui était très occupé en ce moment mais le couple arrivait parfaitement à gérer leurs emplois du temps respectifs. Surtout maintenant qu'ils habitaient tous les trois dans la maison de Draco au milieu de la forêt interdite, vivant heureux comme une vraie famille. Une famille un peu bizarre mais une famille quand même, joyeuse et unie.

Draco pensait à tout cela en rentrant doucement chez lui, Teddy sur son dos, somnolant doucement, tentant parfois de lui dire quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. De toute façon, il était sous sa forme de licorne, donc il ne pouvait lui répondre.

C'était d'ailleurs la forme _animagus_ que préférait plus que tout l'enfant et qu'il utilisait quasiment tout le temps pour rentrer le soir à la maison.

Il n'était plus très loin et sentait la bonne odeur de cuisine dans les airs, faisant gronder son estomac vide et le faisant saliver d'avance. Son amant était un dieu aux fourneaux, leur faisant toujours une cuisine succulente.

Il accéléra alors un peu le pas, pressé de retrouver son amant et de se blottir dans ses bras, de respirer son odeur et de goûter à ses lèvres. Mais en fait, plus particulièrement pressé de retrouver les petites habitudes familiales du soir qu'ils avaient prises. Parce que ces petits moments familiaux du soir, c'étaient les meilleurs.

Comme chaque soir, quand il arriva, il poussa un hennissement sonore pour prévenir Harry de sa présence et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que le brun vienne à sa rencontre. Son amant récupéra Teddy, le calant sur son bras pour lui permettre de reprendre forme humaine sans faire tomber l'enfant.

\- Bonsoir mon ange. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? S'enquit Harry en l'embrassant d'un doux baiser amoureux.

\- Bonsoir. On a passé une très bonne journée avec Teddy, les licornes étaient enchantées de pouvoir jouer avec nous. Et toi ? Tes élèves n'étaient pas trop insupportables. Lui répondit Draco en lui suivant dans la maison.

\- Ça a été, il y a eut bien pire. J'ai réussi à les tenir aujourd'hui. Enfin, ils sont quand même épuisants... J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux de cinquante ans quand je dis ça... Marmonna Harry.

Le blond explosa de rire, réveillant un peu par la même Teddy qui commençait à s'endormir dans les bras de son parrain. Il embrassa sur la joue l'enfant, son amant puis fila prendre une douche avant qu'ils ne mangent. Harry alla changer Teddy dans la salle de bain du petit tandis que Draco partait dans leur salle de bain pour enlever la terre collée à ses jambes et ses bras et enfiler un confortable pyjama.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors un quart d'heure plus tard tous ensemble autour d'un bon repas, préparé par les bons soins du brun qui était définitivement un dieu des fourneaux, ravissant toujours sa famille peu importe ce qu'il préparait.

Ils mangèrent en discutant de leur journée, Teddy retrouvant assez de force pour babiller sur la superbe après-midi qu'il avait passé avec les licornes puis ce fut l'heure du couché pour l'enfant, celui-ci râlant pour la forme parce qu'il revenait toujours exténué des sorties dans la forêt.

Le couple alla alors border Teddy dans son lit, lui racontant ensemble une histoire fantastique qui le fit s'endormir en seulement quelques minutes. Ils embrassèrent sur le front le petit chacun leur tour avant de quitter la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Teddy était vraiment crevé aujourd'hui, il s'est rarement endormi si vite... Et toi mon cher ? Es-tu fatigué ? Parce que j'ai quelques projets intéressants pour ce soir... Souffla sensuellement Harry à son amant, l'entourant de ses bras forts pour le rapprocher au plus près de son torse.

\- Pas le moins du monde fatigué. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu as prévu... Lui répondit le blond sur un ton provocateur.

Draco ne put alors que glousser quand la tête brune s'enfouit dans son cou pour le couvrir de baisers, le faisant reculer doucement dans le couloir vers leur chambre.

Il sentait que cette soirée encore allait être sportive et qu'il ne devait pas oublier les sortilèges de silence et de verrouillage sur la porte même s'il était sûr que Teddy ne se réveillerait pas, on ne sait jamais.

Et effectivement il ne fut pas déçu. Ils firent l'amour passionnément et quand il retomba lourdement sur le matelas, il était éreinté et à bout de souffle.

Il parvint tant bien que mal à se hisser sur son amant, à tirer la couette sur eux sans oublier d'enlever les sorts sur la chambre puis se laissa aller, prêt à s'endormir sur le champ.

\- Je t'aime Dray... Je suis vraiment heureux avec toi.

\- Je t'aime aussi Harry. Et moi aussi je suis heureux. Je n'aurais pu imaginer un avenir si beau...

\- Moi aussi. Je sais que notre couple n'est pas vraiment orthodoxe et que notre famille est un peu étrange mais je suis le plus heureux des hommes avec toi et je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde. Grâce à toi, j'ai vécu des moments incroyables, vu des choses que peu d'autres peuvent se venter d'avoir vu et éprouvait des sentiments qu'aucune autre personne au monde n'a pu me faire ressentir. Alors...

Harry se redressa alors pour chercher quelque chose dans sa table de nuit et intrigua Draco qui s'assit sur le lit à son tour, se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Mais quand il se tourna vers lui, un petit écrin dans la main et prenant sa main avec l'autre, il comprit tout de suite ses attentions et les émotions se bousculèrent en lui.

\- Je sais très bien que ça ne sera pas vraiment officiel avec le Ministère et ses lois bizarres mais si ça l'est entre nous, c'est le principal. Alors je me demandais si... Enfin... Veux-tu devenir mon époux Draco Lucius Malfoy ? Veux-tu m'épouser et passer le reste de ta vie avec moi ? Lui dit Harry en ouvrant l'écrin pour découvrir une magnifique bague en or blanc incrustée de petits diamants.

\- Harry ! Oh oui ! Oui ! Je le veux ! Oui ! Oh je t'aime Harry, je t'aime tellement ! Cria le blond en lui sautant dans les bras, les larmes aux yeux.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors passionnément, langoureusement puis le brun passa la bague à son annulaire de la main gauche, la bague scintillant magnifiquement sur son doigt.

\- On peut même organiser une petite cérémonie avec nos proches si tu veux... J'en ai discuté avec Dumbledore pour savoir s'il accepterait d'officier, il est d'accord. Rajouta le brun, les joues rouges de gêne mais les yeux pétillants de joie.

\- Oui, oui, ça serait parfait. Merci Harry...

Et tandis qu'ils entreprenaient de faire l'amour une seconde fois cette nuit pour sceller cet accord de vie commune, Draco repensa rapidement à tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard.

Tous ces événements qui l'avaient fait douté, l'avaient rendu triste, cette guerre qui le terrifiait à l'époque. Il repensa à cette enfance joyeuse qu'il avait eut mais assombrit par l'approche de l'accomplissement de sa destinée, de toutes les questions que ça engendrait. A cette époque, il n'avait jamais rencontré d'humains et vivait dans la forêt interdite avec des créatures magiques, ignorant de tout ce qui existait au-delà des bois, ignorant de sa propre identité, craintif quant à l'avenir.

Quand il voyait tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce qu'il avait découvert, les amis qu'il s'était fait, ses parents qu'il avait retrouvé, cet homme dont il était tombé amoureux, cet enfant qu'il considérait presque comme le sien, il se dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance.

Il avait eut une vie étrange, mouvementée, hors du commun mais il ne l'échangerait contre rien au monde. Il avait un beau futur devant lui, un amant, bientôt époux, parfait, un enfant adoptif adorable, de nombreux proches auxquels il tenait et il était infiniment heureux de cette vie.

Et alors qu'il se laissait aller dans les bras de son homme, se gavant de son amour et de ses attentions qui allaient bientôt lui faire perdre la tête, il eut une dernière pensée logique. Une dernière pensée dirigée vers la Sainte Magie.

Une pensée qui était un immense merci silencieux adressée à son encontre. Il la remerciait de tout son cœur, du plus profond de son âme de l'avoir choisi pour accomplir cette prophétie car c'était grâce à elle si il pouvait avoir cette vie et être si heureux.

 _\- Merci Sainte Magie..._

 _ **\- De rien, Fils de la Terre. Sois béni.**_

 **FIN**

Et voilà c'est la fin ! J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu, en tout cas, cela a été un réel plaisir pour moi de l'écrire !

Une review s'il-vous-plaît !

PS : Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes qu'il doit rester, je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas en laisser mais c'est pas facile de toutes les voir ces petites bêtes.

PPS : Je précise que la scène de combat est la toute première que j'écris alors soyez indulgents, c'est encore plus difficile à écrire qu'un lemon et je me suis lancé un challenge à moi-même en écrivant une scène de combat et deux lemons ! Surtout que je n'ai pas non plus un talent exceptionnel avec les lemons même si je me suis bien amélioré depuis mon tout premier. ^^

En tout cas j'ai repris la scène d'action plusieurs fois, me torturant le cerveau pour qu'elle soit la meilleure possible alors j'espère que ça a été !

Pour conclure tout cela, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ma fiction et merci d'avance à ceux qui auront la gentillesse de laisser une review !

Bises,

Accro-aux-Mangas.


End file.
